A Friend Indeed
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Kaitou Kid discovers Pandora and is elated and terrified to find out that the person holding onto it this heist, is the Kid Killer himself. With the organization in the shadows, Kid and Conan will team up once again, strengthening their bond of friendship along the way. A sequal to A Friend in Need, but can be a stand alone.
1. Prologue

**I am so sorry for the lack of content. I have been super busy lately. I will update **_**Masks **_**as soon as I can, but I am really unmotivated, and I need some inspiration. I am starting this one as a sequel to **_**A Friend in Need **_**but can be a stand alone. This is a short prologue and I will try to update regularly. **

A chilly evening in November found the almost full moon peeking over the horizon, when most people were home from work and enjoying time with their families. Some had their televisions turned on, watching cartoons, or the nightly news. The infamous international thief Kaitou 1412 was one of those people.

Kaito smirked as he watched his next heist target being wheeled into the museum in Beika, sipping the hot chocolate in his hand and listening to Jii-chan cleaning the dishes from dinner together. It was a gem called Anesidora's Heart, a beautiful deep blue sapphire that had a dark purple undertone. Kaito was excited, as this was going to be the first heist he had had in a while, and it would be in the famous Kid Killer's domain.

True to his word, Conan had been coming to as many Kid heists as he could, always with an eye open for the snipers that plagued Kid. They hadn't been back since, staying low after their failed attempt to murder the Phantom Thief. That had happened six months ago, and they had vanished altogether, which was wonderful for Kaito, but it made him uneasy because it was unnerving when he couldn't find any information on them as well.

Kid could tell a difference in all of his heist members as well, not just Conan. The entire task force, Nakamori Keibu included, seemed more tense, always paranoid that something like that night would happen again. Nakamori had even cornered Kid one heist, demanding answers. Kid had laughed, assured it was a one time thing, and fled into the night. Kaito tried his best to remain the same, because after all nothing had really changed for him, trying to prank and cause playful chaos as normal to distract from the possible danger. It helped a little, but not enough as he wanted.

He sighed, taking another sip. It was good he took a few weeks off, trying to diffuse the situation. Hopefully he could just focus on the performance tomorrow instead of any nefarious criminals that might attend.

"Anesidora's heart is a beautiful gem that was found in some ruins a few days ago. Thanks to Jirokichi Suzuki, Beika Museum will be the first place on its tour around the world. Excuse me can we get a sneak peek of the gem?"

The reporter smiled as she walked alongside the crate which held the sapphire. Jii-chan called from his place in the kitchen.

"Do you require anything for this heist Botchama?"

Kaito sunk down in his seat, stretching, as the men took off the lid of the crate to give the camera a nice view of the jewel. That's right. If Jirokichi was challenging him, and Conan was going to be there, he had to perform a feat never before seen. He hadn't really thought about it yet. He hadn't planned for the heist for another few days, so he had some time to brainstorm.

Suddenly, something caught Kaito's eye and he froze, narrowing his eyes. What was that? The camera had focused on a closeup of the jewel, giving a nice shot of it. Kaito took another sip of his hot chocolate, stepping closer to the TV.

There it was again, a weird glare on the jewel. What was that, a trick of the light? Kaito was almost pressing his nose against the screen, ignoring the reporter as he watched the jewel intently. Suddenly, Kaito understood as a milky white glow fell softly across the screen.

The jewel flashed a muted red.

_Crash!_ The cup fell out of his hand, shattering on the tile floor as Kaito's mouth dropped open. He stared at the TV in shock.

"Botchama!"

Kaito blinked down at Jii, who was picking up the shattered pieces of his mug.

"I found it."

Jii froze, looking up at the young phantom thief's stunned proclamation.

"What?"

Kaito finally pulled his eyes away from the television and rocked back on his heels.

"Jii-chan, it flashed red. In the moonlight. It has to be it."

Jii glanced at the TV, where the reporter was interviewing Jirokichi Suzuki.

"Are you sure?"

Kaito shook himself. It couldn't have been a mistake could it? There was no way he had just found Pandora on complete accident. Only one way to find out; steal it and check it himself.

"Jii-chan, I need that gem."

He leapt to his feet. This was national news; the probability that Snake or any of his cronies had seen this was high. He had no time to waste if he wanted to get it first.

Kaito felt better than he had in a long time. Finally, at long last, his goal could be in his grasp. His blood thrummed through his veins, hot and fiery. He wanted to sprint to that museum and steal the gem in a heartbeat. He turned to dash to the lair. He wasn't planning for a miracle now, nothing to boggle minds; only efficient thievery.

"Botchama wait a moment. Look!"

Kaito turned, celebration ending in an instant at Jii-chan's tone. Jirokichi Suzuki was grinning, laughing at the camera.

"Kaitou Kid, this is your challenge. Tomorrow night, come and try to pick up Anesidora's Heart, if you can. After all, your arch nemesis is going to be here, holding the jewel himself."

Arch Nemesis? Who was that? The reporter pulled the microphone closer to her, looking excited.

"Arch nemesis? Do you mean the Kid Killer?"

Jirokichi smirked confidently.

"Of course. That boy has already said he will hold onto the jewel, and won't let go. I doubt even Kid could take the jewel off that boy without his consent."

With every word Kaito's heart sank further and further into his chest until it was in his toes. This couldn't get any worse. Not only was it him versus the syndicate, Conan was a target because he had the jewel. He had to warn him, or do something to protect him. The reporter pulled the microphone toward her.

"Will Kaitou KID accept this challenge, or will he back out when facing the KID Killer? We will have to find out tomorrow night."

Kaito trembled as the television switched off. His breathing started to speed up. There was so much to do. Horrible flashbacks to his father's death and the time with Aoko in the tower played on horrible repeat. He couldn't let that happen.

"Botchama."

He glanced over at Jii, shaken out of his dark thoughts. The kindly old man smiled.

"Take a deep breath."

Kaito followed his direction, taking a calming breath.

"Jii-chan, they are going to kill him."

He didn't even try to hide the panic in his voice. Conan was too important to have him out there, unaware that he was a sitting duck ready for Snake or Spider to go in an assassinate him.

"Don't forget your poker face. The other side needs time to prepare too. We will get it tomorrow. But first, we need to prepare ourselves."

Kaito took another deep breath. Right, he wasn't alone, and they wouldn't attack tonight. They would probably want to get it and rid of him at the same time, so they would wait until his heist time, which means he could dictate what time and place to meet them. They expect him to follow his rules, but this would be the one time he didn't.

"You are right Jii-chan."

The old man nodded wisely, standing from his place on the tile.

"Let me clean this up, and then we can brainstorm what we need. We need to be very careful about this Botchama."

Kaito nodded as the elderly man tottered off to the kitchen.

Kaito started pacing, listening absentmindedly to Jii throwing the piece of glass away and getting the broom to sweep it up. Instantly his hands found his safety net and started flicking cards, shuffling them at random.

There was one major factor he needed to decide before he planned anything else: Conan's involvement. It could go two ways, either he did it by himself, or he invited the pint-sized sleuth to help him.

Instinctively he wanted to shove the boy away as far as he could and do it himself. The Nakamoris already caused him enough stress but adding a boy onto the collateral damage list left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew these guys were dangerous, and so many people counted on Conan. He had his own organization, and so many murders would go unsolved, so many people would miss him if he died because of his problems.

On the other hand, the one he was leaning toward, was asking Conan to help. The Tantei had quite the flawless track record, catching every and any criminal he came across. He knew he wouldn't be complete collateral because Conan could take care of himself in a fight with all of his gadgets, and working with him was so fun and rewarding. If he wanted this syndicate caught, he would employ his help.

He made his decision, snapping the cards back into a deck and sliding them into his pocket.

"Botchama? What do you need?"

Kaito turned toward his assistant, gears turning.

"This is what I need you to do while I work on the heist notice, and I need blueprints to the museum."

Half an hour later, Kaitou Kid announced his heist for 10 pm the following night.


	2. Chapter 1: Commision

**Fun Fact, Anesidora is another name for Pandora. Also sorry for any OOC moments as I have not written these characters in a bit. Now let's see what happens at this heist.**

Conan yawned. Why on earth did KID decide to hold a heist so late at night? He knew that Conan had to have school the next day, and after last time with the lack of sleep he figured he would want the young boy, physically anyway, to have plenty of sleep.

He was standing surrounding by police officers from the KID task force. Jirokichi was explaining the various traps. All in all, a very normal KID heist. Since it was a Jirokichi heist, there were plenty of media and a multitude of KID's Fanclub already out the doors. Conan could hear them even through the windows.

Nakamori Keibu was belting out orders in the thick of it.

"Group C, go to all the door entrances. Do not let anyone in. The rest of us will be guarding Conan-kun and not letting anyone near him. I have already checked all of you, and it is still another two and a half hours until the heist."

Conan sighed. This was a great and terrible idea. If KID really wanted to, he could just as easily knock him out and steal the jewel, or pick pocket him, and he didn't exactly have the stature to fight him off if he really got serious. However, Jirokichi was hard to say no to, and when Sonoko was next to him threatening him with her gaze he definitely couldn't. Not to mention it was a KID heist, the first one in a long time. He wouldn't miss it for the world. He wondered absentmindedly as he found a bench to sit on, what kind of miracle he would perform for him; he didn't hint it in his note.

Conan eyed Anesidora's Heart in his gloved hand, folding it over in his hands. It really was a gorgeous gem, a deep indigo that reminded him of KID's eyes. He didn't know what to do with it. It just felt so easy for KID to pick pocket it off him if it wasn't directly in his hands. Even then, he could still probably rob him blind. He wished he had a trick box or something. His other hand circulated between his belt, watch, and shoes in nervous rotation. He felt uneasy, which he shouldn't be. This was a KID's heist after all, but then again, KID's heists no longer were one hundred percent safe.

Conan glanced around, utilizing his time by studying the guards around him. Had KID already infiltrated the ranks? If he did, he was going to find him, kill some time.

Nakamori Keibu had picked him up at 6 PM, grumbling about rich old men with their whims, and 'putting a child in danger for a gem was foolish'. He had already been here an hour and a half and he still couldn't settle down. Could it be because KID's organization was going to participate in tonight's heist? Is that why his gut was tying itself up in knots?

"Conan-kun, are you ok?"

He looked up to see Nakamori gazing down at him, his eyes softer than normal. Conan smiled childishly, putting forth a lot of his saccharine sweetness.

"I am ok Nakamori Keibu. I just can't wait to catch KID."

Nakamori nodded and boasted confidently.

"Don't worry, we will definitely catch him this time. Advisor Jirokichi has trapped the entire museum, not just this floor."

Yes, they were on the top floor of the museum, which was the third floor, where it was just a large open room with exhibits in it. There were plenty of windows, which were reinforced in case KID tried his hang glider trick. They were prepared, at least they thought they were.

Conan smirked confidently, but his face dropped when Nakamori turned away. Normally he would feel like that, but tonight felt…different. And he couldn't put his finger on why it was different, which was making him more nervous by the minute.

"Conan-kun."

A new voice joined the pre-heist atmosphere.

"Nakamori Keibu! This woman wanted to come in and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Conan turned toward the door to see Ran walking toward him, bento box in hand, escorted by three officers. He physically relaxed and smiled on sight.

"Ran-neechan."

Nakamori held up a hand.

"It's ok. She takes care of him. Did you check and make sure it wasn't KID?"

One of the soldiers nodded.

"Of course sir. We pinched and pulled but her face didn't come off."

Ran smiled warmly at Nakamori Keibu.

"I am really sorry Nakamori Keibu. I thought Conan-kun might be hungry so I brought him a snack. I didn't think to bring some for all of you."

Conan reached out to take the bento box but hesitated. Ran looked normal enough, but KID knew of his weakness to Ran and knew that he would let his guard down around him. Was this KID? Was this drugged? No, he wouldn't steal the jewel now, not before the heist. This had to be the real Ran. He took the box and chopsticks with a smile.

"Thank you Ran-neechan."

Ran smiled down at him.

"Be careful Conan-kun. You will catch KID right?"

Conan nodded, laughing sheepishly.

"I will try my best Ran-neechan."

KID was beyond elusive; it was going to be hard to catch him even with all the traps, taskforce, and Conan's own resources. That didn't mean he wasn't going to put forth every bit of his energy to capturing the thief.

"Well eat to keep up your strength. You will need all of it to catch that thief."

She turned to Nakamori Keibu.

"Good luck Keibu."

Ran bowed slightly and allowed the escorts to take her back out of the large room. Conan sat down on a nearby bench, slipping the jewel in his pocket as he pulled open the lid. His eyes widened slightly before he carefully schooled his expression.

The box was filled with steamed rice with a pristine white card on top. The card had a simple but easily recognizable caricature. KID's sign.

Conan glanced around to make sure all of the task force was doing their own devises, and back to the door where Ran had disappeared to. So that was KID? Why would he announce his presence like this, unless he had a death wish? All of Conan's detective senses were shouting at him to call down the wrath of the task force on the trusting thief. But curiosity nagged at him. If he told him that he was here and his disguise, he must need something of him.

Conan pretended to take a bite out of the rice as he flipped over the card and barely raised an eyebrow. A single word adorned the card. _Bathroom. _Conan's eyes snapped up. There was one bathroom on this floor, just down the way toward the elevator. All of the officers were milling around preparing for KID's supposed arrival. He could easily go now.

He slipped down from the bench and tottered up to Nakamori Keibu.

"Keibu, I am going to go to the bathroom, and check on some of the traps. I will be back soon ok?"

Nakamori Keibu glanced at the clock.

"Sure thing, make it quick. If you take too long, I will come find you."

Conan nodded, and scampered off, trying to pretend he needed to go, and not go meet an international criminal.

He stopped in front of the doors, overly cautious. What if he was wrong, and this was a trap? He would face KID as he normally would, armed and ready. Maybe he could end this heist before it even begun. He put his hand on his watch just in case, flicked on his shoes, and pushed against the door.

The bathroom was well lit, showing a mirror, two sinks, and two stalls. Conan bent down, looking under the stalls to see if anyone was there. There was a singular pair shoes sticking out of the very last stall. Not even trying to hide? Conan stalked forward slowly, nudging open the door with his knee, watch up at the ready.

Ran was sitting on the toilet, arms folded and fingers tapping rapidly against her bicep impatiently. Her violet eyes flicked up to him as he stepped into the stall.

"Took you long enough."

That settled it as the tone was that buttery tenor that Conan had heard many times. He tightened his grip on his watch before sighing, dropping his weapon completely. KID wouldn't have revealed himself to him if it wasn't important.

"What are you doing here?"

KID raised an eyebrow as if Conan had asked a stupid question.

"Stealing a gem of course. Speaking of, I need that."

He held out his hand expectantly. Conan gaped incredulously.

"You don't expect me to just give it to you, do you?"

KID lowered his hand, chuckling as he switched over to Ran's voice.

"You wouldn't even give it to me?"

Conan narrowed his eyes, ignoring the jibe. That laugh had sounded strained.

"KID, what's wrong?"

The Phantom Thief sighed, shoulders dropping as he ordered seriously.

"Kudo, I need that gem, and you need to cancel the heist."

Conan's eyes widened. KID never called him by his real name. This must be severe. The only thing he could think of is that the mysterious organization after KID was attacking.

"Why? Are they coming tonight?"

KID huffed. This was taking more time then he anticipated. He expected Conan to pick up on the mood and just hand it over. Although to be fair, they were still in their roles of thief and detective. He was expecting a lot of Tantei-kun to be an accomplice in his larceny with basically the bare amount of trust they had between each other. He tried to remain calm, but his nerves were shot. Every second was wasted time. He explained, slightly exasperatedly.

"Do you remember in the forest when you were interrogating me, you said that me and them are looking for the same thing, and that is why they are trying to kill me?"

Conan's hand drifted to his pocket, genius gears whirling in his brain as he asked, astonished.

"Wait, is this it?"

KID nodded, taking note of the location of the gem. He had half the mind to just rip the gem out of Conan's grasp, but no, he needed the detective.

"I am like ninety eight percent sure. I need it."

Conan immediately pulled his hand away, mind racing. This was random, but luckily, he had been planning for this.

"Are they here yet?"

KID shook his head.

"Don't think so. I think they are going to come during the actual heist and take care of me and it at the same time."

Conan unwillingly winced. He would like to avoid that outcome at all costs. KID continued.

"That's why you need to cancel the heist, and I need to take that right now. Usually I would follow my rules of my heist, but if I want to outsmart them, I need to be unpredictable."

Conan took a deep breath. Ok, he understood, he glanced toward the door. He was running out of time. Nakamori Keibu said he would come and find him if he didn't come back soon. He got straight to the point.

"What is your plan?"

KID smirked, his hand flourished and winked a jewel in existence.

"I have a few copies. Take one and trade it out and give it to Nakamori Keibu, say that it is a fake and give him this."

He handed Conan a card.

"It explains my unwillingness to participate tonight. Then leave and get the task force, the fan club, the media, everyone to leave."

Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Where will you go? If you go back to your house or anywhere else, will they follow you? I assume they know your general location and can track you. Are you willing to do that?"

KID froze. He was going to go to the Blue Parrot and find a way to destroy it with Jii, but who knew if that was compromised or not. Conan hissed.

"Unexpected remember? Come to my place. My house, not Mouri Detective agency."

KID's smirk fell a little bit.

"Don't you already have someone living there?"

Conan grinned.

"Luckily for you, he is out of town."

'Subaru' was out scouting for the FBI and wouldn't be back for another week. KID sighed, dropping his head, shaking it in amazement.

"Lady Luck does seem to love me. But I suppose I haven't asked yet."

Conan frowned.

"What do you mean?"

KID took a shaky breath, and even through Ran's disguise, Conan could see the elusive phantom thief, more human then he had ever been before.

"Tantei-kun, this is going to be dangerous. I know this, but I can't think of anyone else better for this. My goal for this organization over the next couple of days is to drag them out of the darkness, and eradicate it. Wipe it from the earth, and to destroy this gem. It could get you injured, or even killed, but I need your help. Tantei, I want you to solve my case."

Conan stepped back slightly. He didn't expect full cooperation from the thief. He didn't expect to hear and accept a case in a men's bathroom of a museum either. He remembered all those months ago, when the two of them talked, how guarded and reluctant he was to let him in, pushing him away for his safety and Conan had understood that as someone running from their own syndicate. But now, he was extending a hand, trust filled, and willing to work with him. That showed his dedication to his goal.

KID watched as the detective thought about it, but he had no worries about his request; he already knew how the detective would decide.

Conan straightened confidently, a determined gleam in his iridescent blue eyes.

"Of course I will take your case. When you get back to my house, I need as much information as you can give me."

KID smiled, holding out a hand.

"You better not get in my way."

Conan smirked, grasping the hand tightly.

"Not on your life, idiot thief."

They shook solemnly, before drawing back, a strong, almost friendly alliance falling into place. Conan glanced toward the door.

"I need to take care of some things before I come over so meet me there in an hour?"

KID smirked.

"If it is your loved ones, don't worry, I work fast."

Conan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

KID huffed proudly.

"A small feat really. The Mouris won two tickets to some hot springs in Hokkaido for a week and they think you are staying with Agase Hakase. Agase Hakase is taking the detective boys on a skiing and snowboarding trip for the next few days and think you are with the Mouris."

Conan's mouth dropped open. KID had already thought of all of that? Now he could focus on totally on the mission at hand instead of worrying about anyone he cared about. Although, that meant KID had anticipated his answer to his request. Was he really that predictable? He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Now, I am going to go cancel this heist."

KID held out a hand.

"I will hold onto Anesidora's Heart Tantei-kun."

Conan raised an eyebrow, pushing open the stall door.

"Not on your life. This alliance is fine, but I can't trust you not to leave me behind, this could have been a ruse to get me to just hand over the jewel. I will hold onto it until we destroy it."

KID swallowed hard. Conan was right, he could easily take it himself if he wanted, but if he wanted trust from the detective, he couldn't make any moves. Conan smiled reassuredly.

"Don't worry. I promise I will give it to you to destroy. Let me just hold onto it for a little longer."

Before KID could say another word, he whisked out of the bathroom. He had limited time. It was already another two hours before the heist, but the organization was probably already here, if they were worth their salt anyway. He needed to get everyone home so he could focus on just keeping an idiot thief out of the line of fire.

He padded up to Nakamori Keibu already employing his mother's acting skills by exclaiming urgently.

"Nakamori Keibu! I found this on the bathroom mirror!"

Nakamori whipped around eyes widening at the card in Conan's hand. He snatched it out of his hand, reading it aloud.

"Alas, this jewel is nothing but an elaborate fake, and I will not be trying to partake, Anesidora's Heart, if you were real I would take part. Until next Moonlit night, the Kaitou KID."

Nakamori's face dropped in disappointment, turning over the card to see the signature, and froze. Instead of just the monocle, there was a bright red X covering the monocle. He glanced down at Conan.

"Is this...?"

He trailed off. Conan nodded solemnly.

"Worst case scenario it seems."

Jirokichi leaned over the inspector's shoulder, reading the note.

"That can't be true. I was there when they excavated it. It can't be a fake."

Conan put the fake jewel back on the display case, stating childishly.

"Well if KID isn't coming, we need to send everyone home."

Jirokichi started to throw a fit.

"How dare he accuse one of my jewels as a fake. I would never do that."

Nakamori Keibu snapped his fingers and two of his closest operatives appeared at his side.

"You two escort Advisor Jirokichi downstairs and explain to the media what is going on. There will be no heist tonight."

The task force glanced at each other uneasily as the officers escorted a trading Jirokichi downstairs. The failed heist from the spring still haunted them and they suspected something similar was happening now. Once Jirokichi was gone, Nakamori proclaimed.

"The heist is cancelled, but if what KID is telling us is true, we have some truly bad criminals coming soon, the same ones that dropped in uninvited to that heist. I for one will not let them run rampant in our heist where our only goal is to catch an alive KID, and he will live his life in jail, and not have it cut short by a bullet. If you want to stay you may, but I for one are staying."

Nakamori Keibu glanced around at his men. No one moved, and their faces were set in grim resolute lines. No one was willing to leave at this point. He nodded.

"Good. Now we can keep the booby traps and we will stay in this room and see what little fly comes into the web. Let's get ready people. We need as much Kevlar as we can get."

Conan opened his mouth to protest, as this was undoubtedly not what KID wanted. After all, he expressed his concern for the task force and Nakamori Keibu last time this happened, and he doubted he would want them to stay and fight like this, but these were officers of the law; they, like him, had a strong sense of justice that led them to fight any criminal in the darkness. He doubted he would have listened either if someone tried to convince him of the safer, but not fulfilling path.

"Conan-kun."

He looked up at the inspector who was looking resolved.

"You should go home. I don't want to bring a child into this kind of battle."

Conan nodded seriously. Since he had the real jewel it would be unwise for him to stay here any longer. He stepped toward the door, very intent to call a cab, when the lights flickered and went out.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of the Museum

**Merry Christmas everyone. I am feeling much more inspired now, and after this chapter I will try to work on Masks. I hope to have it out for a NYE present, starting the year off right. Also, I have been asked if this is a Kaishin. I had intended for this to be strictly friendship, no romance, unless you imagine it, which I will not stop you. **

Kaito nodded as he saw that all the media, and his fanclub disperse into the night, after Jirokichi's proclamation that he was not coming. He silently apologized to the old man, but this was too important to play fairly. He was about to step out of the door himself, trying to get a head start on his way to the Kudo mansion, when the lights cut out, leaving just the building in total darkness. Kaito took a moment to consider the option of a power outage, but looking at the street lights fully lit, he discarded the idea. No, this was planned, and not by him. In less than half a second he had changed from his Ran disguise into his full KID regalia.

His heart hammered in his chest as he retreated slightly farther into the museum, eyes open for any nefarious criminal. They were here, earlier than expected. He had to take down as many as he could because as far as he knew, neither Conan nor the task force had left yet. This was his battle, and he wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt on his watch. Even if he cancelled the heist, it was still a heist, and his rules were still in place.

"KID!"

He froze, before slamming his poker face on with a grin as he turned to the man that materialized out of nowhere.

"Snake, was wondering when you would show up."

Snake leered, gesturing and around twenty men stepped out of the shadows also, brandishing machine guns and pistols with silencers. Kaito raised an eyebrow, even though adrenaline shot through his veins.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

Snake sneered.

"Your foolish life will end tonight Kaitou KID, whether you like it or not. Where is the jewel?"

Kaito folded his arms, chuckling.

"Didn't you hear? It is a fake."

Snake growled.

"You just said that to get the masses out of here, so we don't use anyone as hostages. You and I both know Pandora is up there."

Kaito shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not Snake, but you definitely are not going to get it."

Finally becoming serious, Kaito frowned.

"I will stop you and your entire syndicate. You will not get Pandora."

Snake hummed.

"Boy, you haven't even seen our full might, and you are alone. You cannot stop us."

Kaito gestured to the sides, smirked, and flicked his wrists.

"You are desperate Snake. Attacking me with a whole squad of policemen upstairs? Very bold of you."

In between his fingers materialized three red balls, which he casually tossed them at the group of men. They recoiled in shock as the balls exploded into bright pink smoke, leaving them covered in glow in the dark dust and glitter. As they collected themselves, Kaito sprinted off further into the museum, mind whirling with ideas. When he last checked, all Jirokichi's traps were on the second floor.

POP Kaito instinctively ducked as shots rang out behind him, skidding around a corner and darted partway up the stairs to the next floor. He turned, spotting a familiar antenna sticking out of the wall. He waited on the steps up to the next floor, grinning at a memory as four men sprinted around the corner. He shrieked in horror.

"What's that?!"

He turned and pointed at the antenna. The men turned, pistols pointing toward the supposed threat, and instantly lightning like the wrath of God zapped the criminals, leaving them convulsing on the floor. Kaito cackled as he sprinted the rest of stairs. He thought they looked familiar to the tasers from the Lady Sky heist. He would have to thank Jirokichi later. Now let's see what else he could use to trap the goons foolishly trying to kill a phantom.

* * *

Conan's hand immediately came up to turn on the night vision on his glasses on. Adrenaline flooded his system as he looked around frantically, looking for assailants in the semi darkness, only the pale milky light of moon providing any sight. Nakamori Keibu shouted.

"Keep alert men. Protect Conan-kun. Take cover."

Instantly five officers surrounding him, including Nakamori Keibu, looking around the room. Instantly everyone froze, guns drawn, or in Conan's case, his shoes were sparking in the darkness. He wanted to put his hands on Anesidora's Heart to make sure it was still in his possession, but he didn't want to give away the position of it to any possible enemy nearby.

The room was enveloped in dark stillness, the anxiety and tension palpable. Was it KID, or was it KID's attackers? Everyone remained alert, trying to pick someone foreign to them out in the blackness.

Suddenly bangs that sounded like fireworks sounded off down below, followed by an alarm. Everyone jumped, looking toward the control panel Jirokichi had set up; someone had set off a trap on the lower floors.

Conan was the first to react, sprinting toward the emergency stairs. No way KID had set it off; he was too good for that, which meant, finally these guys were in their grasp. After all these months of waiting, of planning, they could be caught. They would be off guard and disorientated, perfect opportunity for law enforcement to sweep in and capture them. They couldn't waste the opportunity. Nakamori Keibu was also quick, rallying his officers to go down the three different staircases to spill into the floor below.

"Let's go men!"

Every officer present was ready to defend the territory of a KID's heist that they had claimed as their own, and to protect the phantom thief that was obnoxious, but human.

Conan slammed the door open, leaping down the stairs three at a time, pausing at the bottom as he listened to shots happening on the other side of the door. He hoped he wasn't too late. Pictures of KID bleeding out on the floor distracted him for a moment. No, he was going to keep that from happening, no matter what. He took a deep breath, watch ready to shoot and shoes ready to kick, as he inched the door open.

The second floor was in complete chaos. Several sticky traps, pitfalls, nets, and the lightning sensors Jirokichi had used during the Lady Sky heist had been operated, leaving at least half of the twenty men incapacitated. The other half were currently coughing on a smoke bomb, and covered in bright neon dust and glitter, shooting randomly.

There in the middle, orchestrating the anarchy, was KID, looking more serious then he had in a long time, shooting cards at the men who had currently had him outnumbered. He never stood still, always moving impossibly fast and gracefully around the instant death that surrounded him, a ghost of a whirlwind as he moved from one man to the next, taking another three out in the blink of an eye. Conan was almost impressed he had almost taken down the small force by himself, but this was the ridiculously uncatchable KID.

A man shouted from the dark.

"KID you obnoxious brat, where is the jewel?"

KID smirked calmly, but his body language was rigid and tense.

"I don't have it yet. Why don't you leave before you regret it?"

The warning was polite, but a warning nonetheless. Conan decided that was enough, and wasted no time bursting onto the scene, minute calculations racing through his head as he kicked as hard as he could the soccer ball that was ejected out of his belt. The sparking death ball ricocheted off the wall like lightning, catching two men in the face and they fell in rapid succession. KID whirled around, a look of terror and relief on his face.

"Tantei-kun, thought you had already left."

Conan raced forward, putting himself at KID's back, looking around at the other men. The best thing for him to do is to continue the façade that the fake jewel was the real jewel.

"Was in the process of. The jewel is upstairs, and the rest of the force should be here—"

He was interrupted by doors slamming open.

"Police! Hands up and surrender."

KID tensed barely before relaxing. He would rather there wasn't a firefight when people he cared about were in range of a bullet, but he knew that Nakamori and his officers could take care of themselves. If they could almost keep up with him, these much more predictable men should be much easier, minus the real weapons of course.

The criminals did the opposite of what the police asked, gunfire becoming more frantic and rapid. Officers dove to the sides, looking for any sliver of cover behind exhibits and corners. Kaito's first instinct was move; which was quickly squelched when he saw another soccer ball bounce off the wall to his left. Right, he couldn't move and leave Conan by himself. KID reflexively crouched and flipped around, grabbing onto the boy sleuth behind him. He had to get him out of the line of fire. He pulled out his dark cloak, swirling the material around both him and Conan.

Conan took a breath, ready to fire another soccer ball, when suddenly he was enveloped in a dark cloth and movement. He swiped aside the dark material in a panic and looked up to see KID. He had switched his white, easily seen outfit to pure black, and he had pulled Conan off behind a statue. Conan had a small flashback to the teleportation trick, remembering that white to black was a common magician's trick. KID crouched, holding on tightly to Conan, not trusting him not to run off and get himself killed, captured, or hurt. Conan struggled in his grip.

"KID, let me go."

Conan hissed softly, tensing at every bullet shot in the darkness. There were wild yells along with the bullet fire, and neither of the boys could tell if it was friend or foe, pained or angry. KID shook his head, mind whirling. What was his priority right now? Conan, with the jewel. That was his top priority. He needed a swift get away. However, he couldn't just leave the police alone. He needed to help them somehow. KID slightly lessened his grip.

"Don't sprint out."

Conan nodded as he squirmed out of the Phantom Thief's hands and peered around the statute.

"Any ideas?"

Kaito winced as a gun went off right by his ear he turned, seeing a shocked face of what looked like an enemy, who looked like he didn't expect to see them hiding there. Before he could react, he heard a small sound, like a puff of air, and the man slumped to the ground. Kaito turned, looking at Conan lowering his watch. Conan murmured.

"What do you have?"

But Kaito was already working on an idea, thanks to Conan's swift actions. Conan fumbled as KID shoved an object into his hands.

"Put this on."

Conan inspected the object, a gasmask, and KID's plan was easy to figure out. He struggled with the straps as he shoved it over his head. KID stood up, flicking his dark cloak out of sight, leaving him in his full white and easily seen suit, distracting every eye in the room. He shouted as he flicked more objects into his hands.

"Gas masks, now!"

Not a millisecond later he tossed the gas bombs to different corners of the room. The task force had trained themselves, practicing many times putting on their gas masks that they had at every heist on perfectly in a matter of milliseconds. They followed the order blindly, not really thinking about it as their hands flew to their equipment. The syndicate members were caught unprepared, and when KID's sleeping gas bombs filled the room, the rest of the criminals were down in a matter of thirty seconds.

Kaito wobbled slightly as he inhaled some of the gas; he had given his only gas mask to Conan, and he didn't have a spare so he did the best he could do by covering his mouth and nose with his cape, hoping that would stop most of it.

Suddenly, Snake jumped in front of Kaito, raising a pistol, a look of pure rage on his half covered face. Seemed like he had also used some cloth to black the gas. Kaito stumbled forward, falling flat as a bullet shot by over him, half in an effort to dodge, half in the fact that his legs gave out from his potent anesthetic. Now though, from his place on the floor, he couldn't move fast enough out of the way from the next bullet. He watched in defiance as Snake pointed the pistol right at his head.

Conan's eyes widened as he saw KID prone on the floor. Instantly he leapt forward, right in front of KID, hands outstretched in a desperate attempt to shield him from the bullet.

"Stop!"

Snake sneered as his finger started to pull the trigger. Kaito's mind snapped back into full focus quickly. Stupid heroic Tantei-kun. He was going to get himself killed. Kaito reached up, intent on grabbing Conan by the jacket and tossing him to the side, praying he wasn't too late. Luckily for both boys, someone else was privy to their situation.

Nakamori Keibu materialized out of the darkness, slamming into Snake like a train, grabbing onto the gun with a precise grip that caught Snake off guard. They grappled over the gun for a few moments. Kaito reached down, grabbing his card gun, pulling it out and letting off a shot.

The card caught Snake right in the face, enough to disorient him. Nakamori Keibu wrestled the gun out of his grip, yelling angrily.

"You crazy—Hey!"

Snake decided facing down an entire task force unarmed was too much for him and fled, sprinting across the way to the stairs down to the first floor. Kaito dropped his head onto the floor in relief, his heart pounding and he tried to fight off the rest of the sleeping gas. He, and Conan, were a split second away from getting murdered. All for this one stupid gem. If this jewel wasn't Pandora, he was going to be furious.

"KID!"

He was instantly brought back into focus as he was hoisted up and forward by his collar by a yelling Nakamori Keibu, who shouted in his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kaito blinked sluggishly. Ah, this was bad. He was in the clutches of the man who was going to lock him up in jail for the rest of his life. Suddenly the jewel fled from his mind; he couldn't check it if he was going to jail. He felt a smaller hand on his knee as Conan stepped up.

"Nakamori Keibu, we have got to get these men in handcuffs before they get up."

Nakamori Keibu gave him a glance, before turning his eyes back toward KID. They had a strange, sad look in them.

"KID, you…you aren't going to disappear again are you?"

The thief stepped back slightly, smiling.

"No Nakamori Keibu, not yet. You will be the first to know about my retirement. I am close however."

Nakamori smirked, and he seemed to stumble back toward the wall.

"You better not let anyone else catch you, you damn thief."

He slumped to the ground, falling flat on his face. Kaito's face paled as he noticed the sizable blood stain on the back of Nakamori Keibu, right around where his shoulder was.

"No, Nakamori!"

He rushed forward, hand already trying to staunch the flow. No, how had this happened? Had Snake managed to get him? When? None of that mattered as every first aid fact flitted through his mind. He was about to lose his father all over again. Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall. No. he wouldn't cry. He couldn't let his poker face fall, no matter what. He felt his hands shake as Nakamori chuckled slightly.

"If you stay around here any longer, I will handcuff you to me."

That did nothing to deter the thief as he refused to move. Nakamori sighed.

"He had a knife on him, managed to graze me. Nothing that won't heal with a few stitches. Consider this payback for the roof."

Kaito took a deep, calming breath and poked and prodded the wound, checking just in case. Sure, enough it was a small gash across the man's shoulder, nothing life-threatening. He felt a smaller hand shake his shoulder.

"KID, I called the ambulances, let's go."

KID looked up, surveying the scene. The rest of the task force was scattered about, half were tending to the thankfully small group of wounded while several others were handcuffing the criminals and dragging them to a corner.

He couldn't do anything else; it was time to leave. He met eyes with Nakamori Keibu.

"Are you sure you will be ok?"

Nakamori Keibu snorted.

"You are more obnoxious then this is."

Kaito smiled faintly; if he was already in that good of a mood, it really was a small injury. He nodded matter-of-factly and stood, and in a moment changed back into civilian clothes and Ran's disguise. He smiled down at Conan.

"Let's go Conan-kun."

Conan huffed, before taking off through the wreckage. 'Ran' was quick to follow, but stopped, turning slightly.

"Nakamori Keibu, would it be all right if I used your resources for stuff like this in the next few days?"

Nakamori Keibu grinned from his place on the floor.

"We only got so many jail cells KID, but I will gladly fill all of them up."

Kaito smiled; another very unexpected ally, but a welcome one. KID tipped an imaginary top hat, and in a puff of smoke, the phantom thief and the young detective vanished into the night, leaving massive pandemonium in their wake.


	4. Chapter 3: Escape

**Happy New Year everyone. My resolution is to update more regularly. We will see if that works. This is shorter, but want to keep the next part one part. **

Conan felt the cool night hair whip his hair as he was dragged out of the building. He glanced up at the thief, still disguised as Ran, wearing a stony look he had never seen on her face.

"KID?"

Kaito looked down at the worried detective. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do next, and the little detective's one word grounded him in an instant.

"What is it Tantei-kun?"

Conan's gut feeling was back, instincts telling him that he was in danger, and he was going to listen. Something wasn't right, and when he couldn't see the danger it made him more worried. The sleuth pulled slightly on KID's hand, trying to lead him back to the shadow of the building they had just exited, trying to explain.

"This is very open."

Kaito glanced around. Yes, they were standing in an open plaza like area, surrounded by trees, taller buildings, and bright streetlights that illuminated them in the night. Perfect for sniping. He nodded.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure our friend was truly gone."

He had wanted to do what though? Follow and try to catch Snake? What a laughable idea. His priority now that most of his lackeys were in police custody, was to get Conan and Pandora home safe and sound. He would tangle with Snake later.

He barely finished the sentence when a gunshot cracked through the air. Conan leapt to the side, shoving the thief as hard as he could as they hit the deck, glancing around as his hand jumped to his glasses, turning on the night vision to try to see the assassin. Kaito hissed as he rolled back to a crouch.

"Of course, he didn't leave."

Snake was persistent on a good night; this was the night they had found Pandora. He wasn't going to leave until it was in his grasp, even after he lost all of his minions. He already had a plan in place though for this. Thank goodness he had come earlier this afternoon to set up, and Luckily, they were still close enough to the building to make it work.

Conan reached for his belt, intent to kick the soccer ball as hard as he could when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Hold on tight Tantei-kun. I would hate if I dropped you."

Conan looked up at KID, just as he shot his grappling hook to the roof of the museum. Conan bit his lip as they started to rise far too slowly in the air for his liking. KID's hands were full with him and the grappling hook and couldn't defend them. Meanwhile, his shoes and soccer ball couldn't do much damage from where he was dangling in KID's grasp with no solid ground to kick off of and give power to. They were practically sitting ducks with a determined gunman that wanted target practice.

Thinking quickly, Conan reached up, groping KID's chest, much to KID's confusion.

"Tantei-kun, didn't think you were like that."

Conan tried not to blush; of course even in the middle of this chaos KID was trying to tease him. Finally he found what he was looking for and he smirked triumphantly as he whipped out the card gun, pointing it at the ground. He readjusted his grip, grasping it steadily with two hands.

"I assumed you wanted some cover you idiot thief."

Another pistol shot cracked the darkness. Conan jerked to the side, seeing the silhouette of a man ducking under the foliage of a nearby tree. Lining up the sights, he waited patiently, using his glasses to help with the binocular function, ready to fire. He murmured.

"Come on, do it again."

As soon as he sees the man peek out again, gun pointed once more in their direction, he fires three times. The first hits the man's hand, the other two cuts both his arms, causing him to reel back to the safety of the shade of the tree. Conan tsked in disappointment; it was enough to injure, but not enough to incapacitate. He might have messed up his aim though, so maybe that would convince him not to shoot again.

Kaito freezes, stiffening as Conan fires the gun, trying to keep him as stable as possible to help him with aiming. He was once again pleasantly surprised at Conan's ingenuity and quick thinking; of course, they were unprotected and open, and Conan was already proving his usefulness by providing that cover and protecting both of them. He was beginning to feel more and more satisfied with his decision to ask Conan to help; he was already taking great lengths to solve this case.

Conan was ready to shoot again when he was yanked backwards and rolled underneath the larger thief. They had reached the roof safely; KID's luck once again proving useful. He swallowed thickly as he glanced up at the thief.

"What now?"

Kaito rolled off the detective and away from the edge of the roof, staying low.

"You think I didn't have a plan?"

No, Conan almost answered; KID was never unprepared. He looked and saw Kid blowing up several dummies, all equipped with a smaller dummy attached to their chests. Kaito saw the comprehension dawn in Conan's eyes as he rushed to help. He explained.

"They have red dye in them so when they get shot, they will at least cause a big enough diversion to buy us a lot of time."

If the gunman saw 'KID' go down bleeding, he would chase after him, giving them a bigger window to escape. Conan couldn't believe the attention to detail. Then again, this was KID, and he had no idea how often he had to do this before. That left a sour taste in his mouth.

That's right. That was something that was bothering Conan, just like last time. KID was so nonchalant about all of this. If he ever met Gin or Vodka, he would be freaking out way more then what KID was, whether from anger, or excitement, or fear he was always hot blooded when facing his own organization. Why was KID so calm? Maybe he could ask later.

Kaito leaned back, examining his four dummies. They were crude, but from a distance, they looked like the real deal. He sat down calmly on the rooftop, taking a deep breath. Now was time for the next step, which was…what exactly?

He had planned for several routes from here. A: he could pretend to be one of the dummies and fly to the Kudo Mansion. B, he could disguise the pair of them and they could walk to his house. C. he brought his motorcycle and they could ride to the mansion. D. go down and face Snake once and for all, taking him down and then escaping A-C. He just didn't know which one to choose.

He was about to pick D, because getting rid of Snake would be a real joy, when he paused looking over at the young boy who was checking the dummies for a final time. Right, he had forgotten; he wasn't alone for once in his heists, besides Jii-chan. Let's see what the detective thought about all this.

"These guys will go in different directions, distracting him. Meanwhile, what should we do?"

Conan blinked, slightly startled as KID settled him with a clear gaze.

"What, you want me to plan the next step?"

KID nodded seriously. There was a reason Conan was still alive when he was on the run from his own organization, and why he was such a threat at KID's heists; his strategies were second to none. He planned ahead better then anyone besides KID himself.

"Your planning and counteracting criminals is the best around, and this guy is not nearly as hard to figure out then I am. What would you suggest we do next? I can fly us to your house, or maybe disguise us and we can walk? Or maybe another mode of transportation? What do you think is best?"

Conan glanced over at the wall, sitting down across from KID, folding his arms. He pointed toward the access door to the roof.

"We don't have to worry about the police as they will be busy downstairs, but we should definitely make our move before the ambulances and other police officers to show up. Less to worry about that way. That gives us another five minutes or so."

He would rather not be seen as the accomplice to the international thief if he could help it. Conan took a deep breath. Now that bullets were once again not flying and there was a slight pause in the action, it gave his mind to a chance to work without panic and fear to cloud it. His chin fit into his hand naturally as he continued to mutter his thoughts aloud.

"You are right, flying would be faster, but the wind isn't going in the direction we want it to."

KID leaned back against the wall.

"I have the jet pack you know."

Conan narrowed his eyes as he remembered the tool that KID had used in Singapore. That was useful, but loud, and very noticeable.

"That would be a lot faster, but he would pick us out easier, and it is easier to spot by normal civilians as well. They expect you to fly, as most of your escapes end in you flying away. They want you to panic, and when you panic, you want to do the thing you are most comfortable with, which means flying. Unfortunately, flying is out of the question. We need a different mode of transportation. Walking is less conspicuous, however far too slow giving the fact that I bet they can check security cameras and I don't want them to catch up. Do you have disguises?"

KID raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face as he asked excitedly.

"Does that mean I can disguise you as a little Conan-chan?"

Conan winced, opening his mouth to protest, but KID held up a hand, shushing him.

"They are looking for two males, and it would be a lot easier, but I know you are reserved from that."

Conan sighed.

"If it can't be helped, I can. But that doesn't solve our transportation problem."

"I have a motorbike."

Conan gaped at the thief.

"And you are just now mentioning it to me?"

Kaito shrugged.

"I told you Tantei-kun. I am very prepared."

Conan nodded. Out of walking or a motorbike, the bike was the better plan.

"Then let's change into disguises, let the dummies go and head to the motorcycle then. That would be the best. I think."

Kaito smirked slightly. It was as he had planned first, but it was nice to get a second opinion.

"All right, give me a second."

He flicked his wrists with practiced dexterity, materializing what Conan recognized as smoke bombs. Conan covered his face as the white smoke dispersed around them. He heard the rustling of fabric, and several sounds of the dummies shooting off into the night. Suddenly he felt light feathery touches on different parts of his body. He almost panicked, but figured it was KID, and tried not to hinder his work. The smoke cleared relatively quickly due to the wind. Conan gasped aloud looking over at where 'Ran' had been standing.

The thief was now a thin blond woman in her late thirties, with green eyes and freckles. She was wearing black jeans, a dark red shirt loose fitted as not to see her figure, leather jacket, a backpack which he assumed held all of KID's supplies, and a black biker helmet. She didn't look anything like the eccentric thief he knew was supposed to be there. How the heck had he changed himself so quickly? Not to mention he had also set off the dummies, which cost another ten seconds at least. KID grinned at the look on his face.

"You should take a look at yourself."

Conan glanced down and shook his head in amazement. He was dressed in sweatpants, and a hoodie, totally different then what he was.

"You are blond as well by the way. The dye comes out with water."

Conan pulled out his phone, looking into the front facing camera and blinked as he realized he was indeed a light blond, with it spiked up with gel it felt like. He almost looked foreign. He also realized with a mild panic that he no longer was wearing his glasses. Well, he couldn't blame KID for that; his glasses were iconic and easy to spot. He could live without the disguise for a little bit.

How had KID managed to even change him? He had barely felt him, and how had he gotten his clothes off and changed so perfectly with the smoke? He was getting even more and more convinced that KID was actually magic.

KID flicked out a mirror, examining his face, before flicking down the biker helmet. It wasn't a terrible disguise with the time he had, and it would hold up against a normal civilian, not a detective, or Nakamori's pinching, but hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with that. Not to mention, it seemed to have impressed Conan, and that was good enough for Kaito. The look on the mini tantei was priceless, giving Kaito a small sense of pride; not the miracle Conan was expecting tonight, but a miracle in his eyes nonetheless.

"I know it isn't the girl you were expecting, but is that acceptable?"

Conan smirked.

"Much more preferable, thank you. Although I don't appreciate you changing me."

KID winked at him.

"I will get you next time though, and you are too slow. I just helped."

Suddenly a shot permeated the air once again. Both turned and watched as a dummy deflated, sinking alarmingly fast toward the ground. KID gulped. Their diversion was not going to last much longer.

"Time to go."

Conan barely had time to let out a surprised yelp before KID had grabbed him unceremoniously and dove headfirst off the roof of the building. Conan had every flashback to the heist in the spring when he had leapt off the roof after an injured KID. Now though he felt slightly more terrified, as he watched the ground get closer every millisecond, and KID had made no move to open his glider or grappling hook.

Kaito almost laughed at the pale look on his critic's face as he seemed not as fond of daredevil stunts the thief was used to. He felt the small hands tighten on his shirt and heard an undignified squeak.

"KID!"

Kaito couldn't help it. He chuckled slightly as he halted two feet from the ground, suspended from the wire he had secured when he was up on the roof. The smaller hands slowly loosened, and Conan gave him a glare.

"I thought you trusted me, Meitantei."

Conan rolled his eyes.

"I trust you, but then again hurtling toward the ground with no hang glider in sight makes trust disappear very—Hey!"

Kaito slammed a helmet on his head.

"Come on, we can talk later."

It was a short walk/jog to get to the bike that was around a block away. Both of them tried to look as nonchalant as possible but both were spring loaded on alert, listening as more bullets split the night air in the distance.

There, the black motorbike Kaito had gotten before the golden Buddha heist. With one last look around, Kaito slid onto the seat easily.

"You want back or front?"

Conan hopped up behind KID, wrapping his arms around his chest, noticing how the thief stiffened at the contact. Kaito handed the backpack to Conan to put on his back, and once he was secure, he revved the engine.

"Hold on."

Conan nodded, clenching his hands together.

Kaito sped off into the night, going the speed limit and sticking toward the crowded roads. He made plans to double back and make sure they weren't followed by anyone. He was already planning a route with minimal security camera, but traffic to blend in.

Conan clenched his hands together around the thief's chest as secure as he could be on the motorbike, reminiscing about all the times he had done this with Hattori.

He smiled slightly as underneath his hands, he could feel the heartbeat of the thief. He had wondered earlier why the thief was so calm about this, but as soon as Conan sat on the bike, he realized the truth. KID was a very good actor; he had known this for a long time, but he hadn't realized how good. Now though, he understood the difference between him and the thief.

While he had his childish mask, it broke when fear, or anger shook him, and he allowed his emotions to shine through. KID was better then he was; he kept his mask on no matter the situation. Because right now, while KID was calmly waiting to turn right at an intersection, Conan could feel his heart thudding strongly in a fluttered panic in his chest. He was scared, but he wasn't going to show it. He would keep his mask, no matter what. Conan repositioned his hands, trying to feel more of the warm heartbeat, a reminder.

KID was very human, despite his name. He was also very much alive, not shot or murdered. They had escaped.


	5. Chapter 4: Information Exchange

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for your reviews and your favorites and follows. It always makes me happy to see you all like something I can create. I also realized my writing of both point of views of Conan and Kaito is a little off so I will work on it, so the switch isn't so jarring. Hopefully it will be more like A Friend in Need. We will see though. **

The door to the Kudo manor shut softly with a click, and the disguised boys collectively heaved a quiet sigh of relief. They had driven around for awhile to check and make sure no one had followed them, turning the thirty-minute drive to almost an hour. They were safe, for now.

Conan glanced over at the disguised thief. He was still in his blond woman costume and was looking around the mansion observantly. Conan spoke up first.

"I need to go and grab some things from Agasa Hakase's house."

He needed to replenish his belt and his tranquilizer watch, as well as grab a few more gadgets. If he was going up against an organization, he needed all the resources he could get. KID nodded seriously.

"I need to call my assistant to let them know it went ok."

That made sense. The assistant was probably worried about KID, especially if they knew about this syndicate KID was fighting. Conan pointed off down the hall.

"The living room is down that way. I will meet you there is a few minutes."

Conan turned and snuck out the front door again, fighting hard to not sprint across to the professor's house. He just wanted to be behind shut locked doors for a few minutes, at least enough time to plan and get his bearings, then go out and attack strongly. He was almost regretting leaving that one last member at the museum, but he had understood the purpose of the tactical retreat; they had to make sure this gem was safe first, then worry about the enemy.

Conan pushed open the door easily to the dark house. It felt empty without Agasa Hakase bustling around his experiments and Haibara's sass and snarky attitude, but Conan was glad they were gone. Haibara was still paranoid and terrified of her own organization; he couldn't just throw her in the warpath of another one.

This just felt so surreal. This night in general was such a blur of activity that had allowed no time to actually think about any of it, but now in the stillness of Agasa Hakase's house, Conan finally had the opportunity to digest all of it. First, Kaitou KID had asked him for help, and he had complied every step of the way, stealing the gem, evading the police, and most importantly keeping both bullet free. Now the internationally wanted thief was in his house, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Conan took a deep breath as he refilled his tranquilizer watch to the brim and grabbed a box of extras to reload on the run. He was not as conflicted as he thought he would be about helping the thief. As thief and detective, they had always followed their rules of escape and chase. Then that heist a few months ago had blurred the line, but now though, their dividing line had disappeared completely.

The old Kudo Shinichi would have pursued the truth, the criminal, and put them in jail no matter the circumstances. Now though he was not just letting the thief go, but actively collaborating with him in order to meet a bigger goal. After this case was over, he doubted their relationship would ever be the same, and Conan was ok with that.

Usually the principles of a detective would cause him to recoil from helping a criminal, but this was KID. He was in a category all of his own, a nonviolent, good person. As for capturing or anything else after this case was over, Conan would cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now though...he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Conan glanced around the living room. Was there anything else he needed? He had found an old backpack and had shoved a lot of the supplies in there, ready to travel in a moment's notice. He had a thought and grimaced. That was something he could bring, but…no. Better safe than sorry, and he had to pull out all the stops on this one. He doubled back to grab it, and whisked out the door, already planning for his confrontation with KID.

He strode swiftly into the living room of his mansion and paused. There he was, back in his black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, baseball cap and monocle. He was backlit by a lamp so Conan could only see the shadows of his undisguised face as his dark indigo eyes focused in on him intently. Even with the shadows, there was a barely conceivable lines of exhaustion, fear, and concern haunted his calm face. It was hard to spot, but Conan could definitely still see it. Conan glanced down at the table to see two mugs, one obviously coffee, and the other hot chocolate. He raised his eyebrows as he gingerly sat across from the thief.

"Should I be concerned that you knew where the cups and coffee were in my house?"

KID's smirk widened, previously seen negative emotions vanishing like one of KID's tricks.

"How do you think I get your clothes and disguise as you?"

An irritated vein popped out of Conan's forehead, only for him to take a deep breath to smooth it out. Right, focus on the important details. KID was annoying, but right now, he was a client.

"And the hot chocolate, did you bring it?"

KID shrugged.

"Nope, found it stuffed back in the back of the cabinet."

Conan decided not to dwell too much on it. Maybe Subaru or his mother had gotten it, but not him. He grabbed his mug and took a delighted sip, slightly creeped out that KID knew about his black coffee preference. Nobody stalked like KID.

They sat there for a minute in silence, nursing their drinks, not really knowing how to start. Conan asked first.

"Was your assistant ok?"

KID gave a simple nod.

"Worried, but relieved we were ok. Told them I was staying with you. Made them a little more worried but they trust me not to mess up around you."

Probably smart. Conan clammed up again, taking another sip, postponing the inevitable. During the heist in the spring, Conan had unraveled part of the mystery of KID, making the phantom a human for a short time. Now though, he was about to completely rip off the mask again, asking for information. He was about the ruin the greatest mystery, and he was hesitant about doing it.

He opened his mouth again when KID interrupted him.

"Wait, before we get started, can I see the jewel to make sure it is the one I think it is?"

Conan blinked. Of course, before they went all gung-ho about planning to topple a syndicate, they should make sure the gem was the one they wanted. He nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket.

Kaito watched with impatient anticipation as Conan pulled the gem the size of his hand out of his pocket. He held it up, but still far enough away that Kaito couldn't reach, looking at it with conflict in his eyes. Kaito slipped on his white gloves carefully and held out his hand. He wanted to snatch the jewel from the detective, but he held back. He knew what this meant for Conan. So far, he hadn't committed a crime, but as soon as he gave the jewel to him, he was an accomplice to a criminal. It was going to be hard for him to go against his ideals, but he would do it; Kaito knew he would. So he didn't ask again, or push or try to take it. He simply held out his hand and waited.

Conan swallowed thickly, before carefully placing the gem into the gloved hand. Kaito drew back instantly, twirling the gem in his fingers to remove any dust, and Conan's fingerprints. He stood up, excitement pulsing through his being as he walked over to the window, holding the gem down. This was it. He prayed with all his being that he wasn't wrong, that his search was finally over, but he refused to hope too hard; too many times that hope had been destroyed as another failure lit up with the moon's light. No, he needed to check.

Slowly he brought it up to the light of the full moon, holding it between his thumb and index finger gently, using it as a lens to filter the milky light.

The blue sapphire was beautiful, twinkling like starlight on an open sea, but Kaito had to keep from sinking to his knees with an emotion that was a mixture of relief, excitement, and satisfaction. There in the middle of the sea of blue, a red light pulsed within, almost like a living breathing thing. This was it. He had found Pandora.

"Is that a doublet?"

He turned slightly to see Conan standing behind him, looking up at the gem with unbridled curiosity. Kaito grinned at him.

"Yes Tantei-kun. This is the gem we were trying to find for years."

Conan cocked his head to the side as he stepped forward, trying to get a closer look.

"I had heard of doublet gems before, but have never seen them in person. Aren't they just authentic gems with cheaper materials crafted to them to make it bigger?"

Kaito smiled as he made his way back over to the couch where he was sitting.

"Yes, but there are a few natural formed doublets. There was a diamond in Siberia that was unearthed that had a diamond inside a diamond, and I think this is the same. This stone is called Pandora, and this is the reason I steal jewels; all to find this beauty."

Conan sat across from him again and Kaito almost chuckled. Gone was the look of uncertainty he had had before; now he looked like he was about to bombard him with questions. Nothing could try to control a detective's inquisitiveness.

"So they were looking for it too?"

Kaito confirmed with a smirk and a wink of cards into existence. He set the gem down on his knee, not ready to part with it yet, comforted by the weight of it.

"Yes. That is why we got into such high stakes face offs over the years."

Conan leaned forward in his chair, sipping his coffee.

"KID-san."

Kaito looked up from his card shuffling to see the boy looking at him with an unknown emotion in his cerulean eyes.

"For this to work…I need information. I need to know all that you know about them."

Kaito froze for a moment, a slight pause in his dexterous hands before resuming. Yes, this was the night KID's identity, motives, origin, and past were all going to be thrust into the limelight. He had prepared for this outcome, but still. This was too similar to an interrogation room, where he would be spilling his secrets to a detective of all people. After so many secrets, so many lies, for so long, this was going to be difficult to say the least. He had to choose his words meticulously so he couldn't incriminate himself. Conan continued.

"I know that we have an…unique relationship, and I know that I like to get carried away with asking questions."

He took a deep breath.

"But we aren't thief and detective right now. This is a detective, listening to his client's case, over drinks."

He gestured down at the table at the two cups. He gave Kaito a clear look.

"You can tell me what you want me to know and can withhold any information you want as well. However, with that, as a detective, I need as much information as I can get. I will try my best not to get into your personal life and find out your identity, but it isn't guaranteed. Does this sound agreeable?"

Kaito felt warmth fill his chest as he looked over at his companion. Once again, their similar situations had saved him a little. Conan understood what it was like to be accosted over lies and secrets that had been held in place for so long, and understood it was delicate matter. Even now, he wasn't trying to find out his identity, just trying to figure out their true enemies. The fact he was trying to comfort his rival touched Kaito. He smirked his signature smirk.

"Don't worry Tantei-kun, I will give you all the information I have. What would you like to ask first?"

He had resigned himself to the fact that this would happen yesterday, when he had decided to let Conan participate with this. He knew what he was getting into from the get-go, and he wanted the detective's help to destroy this evil syndicate once and for all. If they succeeded, Kaitou KID would no longer exist anyway, so spilling some things short of his true identity was not going to worry him.

Conan's eyes gleamed predatorily and Kaito almost flinched. Even though Conan wanted to take this nice and easy, Kaito knew better. The boy would get carried away, and he would have to reign him back in, but he had to remember, that predator instinct wasn't trained on him this time. Conan seemed to try to collect his thoughts for a moment before asking.

"Let's start with that jewel. Why do both of you want it?"

Ah, an easy nonincriminating one. Kaito flicked the cards into a deck and started to deal out the cards into an unknown game.

"Ah, well there is a legend behind this gem. Its true name is Pandora, and the red gem inside is supposed to have magical powers."

Conan narrowed his eyes. Magic, as in real magic, not the kind the magician thief used? He asked incredulously.

"Do you really believe that?"

Kaito looked up from his card game with himself.

"No, but they certainly do. Legend has it, that when a comet comes near earth every few centuries or so, this gem will 'shed tears'. When you drink those tears, you can gain immortality."

Conan cocked his head to the side. The fact that a modern day crime organization truly believed this, and went so far as to try to murder people for their belief was astounding. This sounded more like a cult then a crime syndicate. Now though, another question burned in his mind.

"Do you want immortality too?"

Kaito chuckled easily.

"No, not at all. I want to destroy it."

He looked wistfully down at the gem resting in his lap, sorrow leaking into his tone.

"This stupid gem has caused the murders of so many people, and I don't want these evil bastards to get to be immortal, committing atrocious acts until the end of time."

Kaito shuddered, thinking of Snake or Spider committing crimes for eternity, before laughing it off with a smile.

"This of course if under the assumption it really is a magical gem, but I don't want to be wrong. I have seen too many strange things to truly write off true magic."

Conan paused pensively for a moment. He had sensed the emotion from KID last time when he mentioned his mission; this was personal for him. Getting this gem was important for him, getting these criminals was important for him. More questions and curiosity filled his overactive mind, focusing on the mystery in front of him, the puzzle pieces trying to desperately fit together.

"Why do you want to catch them so badly?"

Kaito smirked.

"What? Tantei-kun, I thought you of all people would understand the need to put criminals behind bars."

Conan shook his head.

"No KID that isn't what I meant, and you know it."

Kaito froze, smirk still on his face, even though he was inwardly conflicted. He wasn't ready to talk about his father just yet. Conan was leaning forward, interrogation mode engaged to the max as he asked in a frenzy.

"Did they do something to you? Is this revenge? You mentioned murders. Did they murder someone close to you?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows. Looks like he needed to give the miniature detective a friendly reminder.

"Conan-kun. No prying into my personal life, remember?"

Conan blinked and pulled back. Right, his goal for this was the syndicate, not KID. He apologized disappointedly.

"Sorry."

Kaito waited a few moments, straightening and leaning back into the couch. He took a deep breath. He hadn't talked about this…well for a long time. Not even since he took up the KID mantle.

"Tantei-kun, what number am I to hold the title of Kaitou KID?"

Conan froze. Wait, was he going to answer his question? After a moment, he answered.

"Third I think. There was one that had a few years hiatus, then another one popped up, but was different from you. Had a mask and a different style of heist."

Kaito smiled faintly. Of course Conan had noticed the differences between him and Jii-chan. Sounds like he did his research.

Why was he answering this question? The detective didn't need to know anything else that convicted him, but no. Conan was dedicated to the mystery of KID. From the first heist, to this one, he had been trying to build the profile of KID, religiously pursuing him to catch him and finally quench his mystery thirst. He didn't intend to give any names or anything like that, just enough so that Conan could get an accurate depiction of his motives for getting them behind bars. It was the least the boy deserved for helping him.

"Yes, I am the third one. The first one was my father."

Conan only responded by raising his eyebrows in surprise slightly but didn't dare speak. KID was actually laying down his mask, and he wasn't going to disturb him and cause him to throw it back on again. He had assumed that someone close to him was killed by this organization, and he was right. Kaito continued hesitantly.

"He first formed Kaitou KID as a response to take attention off of the Phantom Lady. She was forced to steal real jewels and leave replicas in their place, and he went around fixing that. Soon though, when starting to steal big gems, these guys approached him, telling him to back off of their turf or someone was going to get hurt. They didn't want him to find Pandora. They also offered for him to work for them, which he refused."

Kaito swallowed hard. Damn, even after almost ten years, it was still painful.

"He didn't stop, trying to get the gem before them. They…didn't take kindly to that."

Conan watched as inconceivable sorrow wrinkled the phantom thief's face, only for it to be ironed out again.

"He died, in an accident. The accident should have never happened, and it wasn't until years later that I found out from the organization they had set it up."

He clasped his hands, for once they were completely still, nothing flitting between them or appearing.

"I have been chasing them ever since, trying to take the thing from them that they cared about."

Kaito gave Conan a small smile.

"So yes, it is kind of a revenge quest. They shouldn't get away with it."

Conan narrowed his eyes in anger. What an awful motive, not because it was unjustified, but because KID had to suffer so. Knowing that this open and shut case was indeed very open, and his father's murder had gone forgotten and his killers not brought to justice. He remembered the first KID, from the quest with Ran, not well, but he remembered he was an intelligent man, someone that had rivaled his father. The fact he was done in by someone like Gin and Vodka, the same way they had killed Akemi, that made Conan incredibly peeved.

"No they shouldn't."

Kaito looked over at the mini detective. Righteous fire gleamed in the cerulean orbs.

"And they won't."

Kaito smirked. Ah, there was the fierce and unstoppable detective. Suddenly he felt a lot better. Whether it was the telling of his motive, or the realization that after almost ten years, his father's death was finally going to be solved, he wasn't sure, but something about the small and but capable detective's aura across from him was reassuring.

Conan felt that questioning KID about KID was enough, at least for the time being. He needed to learn about his enemies now.

"Tell me about the operatives you know of, and anything else about them you have gathered."

Kaito easily flipped his cards back into his hands into one stack.

"I know the syndicate as a whole is not very big, as they have sent a lot of their operatives after me."

He held up a Jack of Clubs.

"Snake, the one we met tonight, that tried to shoot us. A truly stubborn maniac, one that I am almost positive murdered the previous KID. He is the one that I see the most at my heists. In fact, I think he was partially behind the sniping incident in the spring. He is just a normal everyday assassin, using normal guns and knives as weapons."

He laid it down gently on the table. Conan eyed it, easily pulling up the image of the irritated man with the gun and handlebar mustache.

"How dangerous is he?"

Kaito smirked.

"I can take care of him with medium difficulty on a good night. Between the two of us, we could easily take him. He is not the one I am worried about."

He pulled a Jack of Spades from the deck, narrowing his eyes.

"The next one that I fear more than Snake is Spider."

He laid it next to the other jack, straightening it meticulously. Conan waited patiently for KID to explain.

"Snake almost never works alone, working with minions that helps him overwhelm with numbers, because Snake's strength is leading a group I suppose. Spider is the opposite. Spider is an assassin through and through. I have only met him at a couple of heists, but he was…terrifying."

Conan raised an eyebrow. What kind of person could cause KID to panic? KID's indigo eyes had a sharp edge to them.

"He also uses magic like I do, except his specialty is illusions, not mere slight of hand or tricks. When I say illusions, I mean something borderline hallucinations. It was so strong I couldn't break out by myself. I couldn't move, hear, or see correctly. He was about to stab me in the back when Hakuba poured water over me and brought me out of the trance I was in. He also uses throwing needles as his weapon of choice."

Conan glanced at the jack apprehensively.

"Have you figured out his trick, how he does it?"

Kaito regretfully shook his head.

"I have theories but no solid proof. It could be a mixture of hypnotism and digital effects, but I had also considered drugs too. He is a master at psychological warfare and can even turn your own allies into enemies. I know Hakuba has been chasing him a long time, with little to no success in the matter. As you can tell, he is a bit of a problem."

Conan gulped. Yes, this seemed like a very different criminal then he had ever faced. At least with Gin, or Vodka, or any of his organization members, they were pretty predictable; they would shoot you and try to go all out to kill you. No underhanded tactics. The only thing you would have to worry about would be moving and disabling them fast enough not to get caught by a bullet. This sounded like a true assassin, one who killed from the shadows, with different tactics. This would be unlike any criminal he had ever faced.

"We will have to be careful not to let our guard down around him."

Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Since he is a magician, I can see through most of his tricks, but the opposite is also true."

He smirked confidently.

"He hasn't gotten to me yet though. We can handle him."

Conan managed a small smile at the certainty in KID's aura. As per usual, the thief made any impossible task seem improbable, doable even. Go up against a deadly assassin? Do it with a cocky grin and card gun ready to fight. It was because of this characteristic that KID seemed untouchable, gave him his name of Phantom Thief.

KID pulled out a Queen of Spade, spinning it between his fingers.

"Snake and Spider both report to the second in command. I have met him before, and from what I could tell, leadership is all he is good at, and escaping. He has no fighting abilities from what I can see, besides shooting a gun I suppose. I don't think he will be much of a challenge if we manage to tie him down long enough for the police to take him into custody."

KID lay out the queen besides the other jacks and whipped out the King of Spades in a flash, small frown on his face.

"Last enemy is the final boss. Identity, strengths, weapons, and difficulty are all unknown. I just know the second in command mentioned reporting to a higher up."

Both boys looked at the cards in silence. Kaito glanced over at Conan. The detective was sitting there, eyes focused completely on the cards laid across the table. Slowly the hand that was laying still on his lap came up to cradle his chin as he frowned in concentration, already thinking several steps into the future. KID smiled as he leaned back, silently watching as plan after plan flitted across the miniature detective's face.

Conan was totally immersed in his planning for several minutes. He almost didn't hear KID ask quietly.

"Yen for your thoughts, Tantei-kun?"

Conan jerked his eyes up, flashing in the faint lamp light. He relaxed and took a deep breath. Right, he should try to think out loud so KID could be kept in the loop.

"What would you like to do KID-san?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. He thought his motives were quite clear. Conan noticed the questions in his eyes, and he clarified.

"The jewel. We could hide it, keeping it safe until the whole ordeal is over, or we could keep it with us and use it to draw out the crows in the darkness."

Kaito tilted his head back, considering it.

"Hiding it would probably be the best. I don't want there to be any chance that it might fall into enemy hands."

Conan smirked. He thought that was what the thief would go with, which led to the next part of his plan.

"Then give it to me."

He held out his hand. Kaito hesitated, eyes narrowing.

"Why should you hide it?"

Conan noticed the protective look and noticed how KID's hand dropped to cover the gem. He wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"Think about it KID. They know you. They know how you are willing to do anything to protect the people around you, and they could use a hostage against you. Do you really want to deal with the decision to save a loved one or to give up the jewel you have spent several years trying to find?"

He pointed to himself.

"They have nothing on me. They don't know me as well, and if they try to threaten me, I know I can stay strong and keep the information away from them."

Kaito's eyes widened. Conan was trying to make this easier on him, with his stupidly self-sacrificing self. He knew that KID would do anything in a hostage to save both the gem and the hostage, but he was taking that pressure off of him, redirecting the entire organization's wrath to himself. He smirked, poker face slamming into place to cover the misgivings of throwing the small sleuth to the wolves.

"Are you kidding Tantei-kun? Of the both of us, the one who is most reckless with saving people's lives is you. I trust you less to give up the secret in the face of a hostage situation then me."

Conan narrowed his eyes.

"No, you can trust me. I don't want the organization to become immortal either. There is too much at stake right now. I can make the hard decisions."

He glanced down, averting his gaze.

"Besides, this is too important to you."

Kaito paused. As he suspected, Conan was already totally invested in this case. This is what he feared would happen. Conan had a way of giving two thousand percent into cases, disregarding personal safety along the way. This was what he was worried about when they had sat around the campfire in the woods, Conan questioning about the organization and learning more information. It really touched him that he wanted to help out this much, but he was not going to put him in any excess danger. There was a distinct difference between helping Kaito out, and straight up being the only person that called down the entire organization on him. Kaito held up his arms in an X, commanding firmly.

"No way. I am hiding the jewel."

Conan stiffened for a moment. This wasn't going to work. Time for plan B. Almost instantly, a new idea filled Conan's brain. That would work, and kill two birds with one stone. Now to put it into action. Inwardly he grinned, while on the outside he flopped back against the couch cushions, pouting childishly as he watched KID carefully.

"Fine, have it your way."

Kaito relaxed his stance, sighing in relief at the nonthreatening childish personality. Suddenly, he felt something prick his arm. He looked down to see the tranquilizer dart sticking out of his hand. He looked up, horrified at the grinning detective as he lowered his watch.

"I bet last night was exhausting planning for tonight's heist KID. Why don't you take a nap? You need to rest up for tomorrow anyway."

Kaito clutched desperately at the jewel as he fought the sedative in his system. Luckily he had built up a little bit of immunity because of his own anesthetic smoke bombs, but it wasn't enough.

"No Tantei—"

He slid back against the couch, muscles relaxing involuntarily. That was his mistake; he should have known something was up when Conan reverted into a childish personality. He told himself he wouldn't fall for that again. He should have known the stubborn boy wouldn't back down when he wanted something.

He fought against the drug trying to pull his eyes shut. Blearily he could make out Conan standing over him, blurred in the semi darkness. Kaito hissed, as he reached in his pocket, trying to reach for his own sedative bomb, but his hand felt numb, unmoving. He felt smaller fingers cover his hand, the one that held Pandora.

"Trust me KID."

Trust the detective. Hard to do considering he just tranquilized him, and could do anything like find out his identity or steal Pandora back, but sure, easy enough to do. Kaito fought for a few more seconds before unconsciousness swamped his mind like an inky tide.

Conan watched as KID finally relinquished his hold on consciousness, head lulling to the side. Conan sighed exasperatedly.

"Troublesome thief."

This wouldn't have happened if KID had just accepted his proposal. But then again, this was good for him. Now that he could kind of see his face, the thief's tight stress lines and poker face fell away, relaxing him probably for the first time since he had discovered this jewel's identity. Worry and panic didn't exactly make for sweet dreams; Conan knew that from experience.

Conan repositioned KID into a more comfortable position with difficulty, cursing his tiny body and muscles all the way, until KID was lying on the couch cozily. The detective hopped up and went deeper into the house, retrieving a blanket and throwing it over the phantom, who was now snoring softly. He couldn't let him get a cold before the showdown. The tranquilizer dart helped send KID to sleep, and his exhaustion would keep him there, giving Conan some time to continue where he left off.

He gave Kid an almost remorseful glance. He did feel bad about betraying what little trust the thief had in him, but this was necessary. Plans with more people knowing all the parts just meant a higher fail rate. He squared his shoulders, eyes darkening with excitement and ideas. He headed toward the kitchen; he would need some more coffee for this long night.


	6. Chapter 5: Role Reversal

**Yay, a relatively quick update. **

Conan took a deep breath. He had just hidden Pandora in a believable spot; he thought that should have been the first thing before KID woke up and ruined his hard work.

He agreed with KID; they needed to hide the jewel for now, instead of taking it with them, or destroy it. Destroying it would cause the syndicate to skitter back into the underground, never to be caught, which provided quite the issue. They needed the jewel to at least draw them out in the open. Then there was also the possibility that this was a 'magical' jewel, and they didn't have the appropriate ways to destroy it now. If it truly was magical, he doubted a sledgehammer, or fire, or any other normal methods of destruction would work. He would have to research what the best method would be. Hiding it was the best bet, for the time being.

Now, KID had given him a pretty good foundation on these guys they were fighting against, but Conan didn't want a foundation; he wanted a fortress. He wanted more information to annihilate the forces against them. In other words, he had a lot of work to do tonight.

Conan walked out of the kitchen, a fresh mug of hot black coffee in his hand and his cell phone in the other. He looked in on the slumbering thief, nodded satisfactorily to himself before heading into the library.

It was almost comforting when he stepped into the vast library that he had practically grown up in. He hadn't been among his beloved mystery novels in so long, not since he moved in with the Mouri's and considering it was the room that he had spent the most time in as a child. Now though, 'Subaru-san' used it for his base of operations, and he was about to as well. Too many ideas ran through his mind, it was hard to pick what to focus on first.

First thing he had neglected until now was to check and see what his father had on Kaitou KID. Kudo Yusaku kept detailed detective files, even after being out of detective work for years, and he knew he had an active part in chasing Kaitou KID, even being the one who gave him his name. Somewhere, there was a Kaitou KID file, and where there was a file on Kaitou KID, there might be more evidence of these mysterious crows. His father was more observational then him after all; if there were these criminals at the heists before, Kudo Yusaku would be the one to see them.

While he was searching for that, he could implement his other plan. KID had mentioned something that he thought he would pursue, considering that one of the people KID mentioned sounded like a pain and a half. He flipped open his phone, scrolling through his contacts to a phone number he hadn't even used yet. Hmm, it was close to three in the afternoon in London.

After a few rings, someone picked up with a slight hesitation, in the midst of the sounds of a public restaurant.

"Hello?"

Conan smiled, climbing up to the second floor of the library, heading over to the section where he knew where his father kept his case files.

"Hakuba-san? It's Conan-kun."

There was audible sigh as it sounded like Hakuba relaxed.

"Conan-kun, why are you calling me? Isn't it close to midnight where you are?"

Conan looked up at the three shelves filled with files. Luckily his father kept them in alphabetical order.

"Yes, I am calling you with an urgent case of sorts. I had hoped you would help me with it?"

Instantly there was an edge to Hakuba's voice.

"What happened?"

Conan pulled over one of the ladders, trying to reach the second shelf, cursing his tiny height all the way. He pinched the phone between his ear and shoulder, cutting straight to the point.

"Hakuba-san, can you tell me everything you know about Spider?"

There was a slight intake of breath, and a hustle of movement. It sounded like he decided he was in too much of a public place to discuss a possible crime syndicate. The next questions were in hushed urgency.

"Why do you need to know? Is KID all right?"

Conan smiled. As irritated KID had sounded about Hakuba, it sounded like the detective genuinely cared about the thief as well. He had suspected KID had known Hakuba personally, enough to see him regularly, and the two personalities would definitely clash. Hakuba was straight laced, obsessed with details and order, while KID was a whirlwind of complete chaos; KID wouldn't be able to stop himself from messing with the detective. He couldn't even stop from messing with Conan.

"KID is fine, for the moment, but…stuff has happened."

There was the soft click of a door shutting.

"What happened? Did Spider show up?"

Conan explained as best as he could, giving enough information to keep him from worrying, but keeping back enough information to keep him from worrying as well.

"KID has almost fulfilled his purpose, but he needs to take Spider and his cronies down. I need more information on him. How does he operate? Do you know how he manages to cast his illusions?"

Hakuba sighed exasperatedly.

"So, he is doing something dangerous. Stupid."

Conan reached up, thumbing through the files, looking for K.

"Yes, but I am helping him. Don't worry too much."

"Should I come help too?"

Conan paused.

"No. He barely let me help, let alone you. I don't want you to become a casualty."

Hakuba gave a disappointed huff.

"Spider, right?"

Conan smirked. Just like a detective, focusing on the main details and not wasting any time.

"Yes. Have you figured out his illusions trick?"

"Isn't that KID's area of expertise?"

Ah, there it was. A hefty file folder about an inch thick. Conan tugged it off the shelf, without skipping a beat.

"Yes, but I wanted your opinion."

Hakuba answered concisely.

"He has a mask with three red eyes. When he casts his illusions, the eyes spin, so I am leaning toward hypnotism. If he tries it on you, just don't look at his face. He might use drugs, but I didn't find any evidence of that. You might have better luck looking at his performances to get a better understanding of how he operates."

Conan paused, as he replaced the ladder.

"Wait, do you know who he is?"

Hakuba gritted out frustratedly.

"Yes, I have known for quite some time now, but since there is no evidence, we can't catch him."

Conan bit his lip. God did he know how irritating that was. Not that he didn't have an entire organization filled with those types of people.

"I understand. Hopefully we will have enough evidence by the end of the week to put him behind bars completely."

Hakuba paused, and Conan winced. He was practically committing a taboo as a detective: stealing another detective's criminal. He hated it being done to him, so he couldn't imagine what Hakuba was feeling right now. He was about to apologize when Hakuba interrupted him.

"I don't mind Conan-kun, giving Spider to you, on two conditions."

Conan paused, sitting on the stairs.

"What are they?"

"One, you catch him, and you do not let him go. Do not give him any wiggle room to escape. I expect him to be in a jail cell when I return to Japan in a few days."

Conan smirked. That was something he planned on doing anyway. Hakuba continued.

"The second is that you keep that bothersome thief out of trouble."

Conan's smirk widened.

"Done, and done."

He heard a soft sigh on the other end.

"Then I will leave it to you then. Spider's real name is Gunter Von Goldberg II. Good luck."

A click signified that the British detective had hung up, leaving Conan to his own devices. Conan flipped his phone back in his pocket. He had gleaned a little information, but maybe he could study him better on the internet.

Conan hopped up in the chair, setting out his materials. The file folder to his left with his coffee, a notepad to his right with a pen, and a laptop in the middle for more research. He popped his fingers, typing into the web browser 'Gunter Von Goldberg II'. First to research the ones he had already heard about before diving into KID's file for possible more enemies.

Ah, so there were videos. Conan raised an eyebrow at the foreign man with a spider tattoo above his eye. Arrogant jerk, wasn't he?

As he watched, even he could tell that this magic was pretty amazing, up to par with the best of KID's miracles, but still could be seen through if he concentrated hard enough. Yes, it seemed like he incorporated wires, special effects, and mass hypnosis, if the flashing lights at the beginning of the show was any indication. Conan smirked, clicking on another show. It was just this assassin's bad luck, that he loved picking apart magic shows and illusions.

After several videos, Conan could see clearly the tricks the man used, and was confident in his ability to at least be prepared for any tricks the illusionist assassin would use. Now to plan for the rest of the syndicate take down.

Conan tapped his finger, eyeing the KID manila folder. His dad had collected quite a large information on the Kaitou KID. It felt like a cheat; piggy backing on his father's observations and deductions, years of it, for his own case. No, he was using his resources, and if his father had gone to any of KID's heists, maybe he noticed some of the enemies that KID was running from.

Conan clicked open the pen and took a sip of coffee excitedly. Already his overactive mind was spilling out different strategies for tomorrow, trying to predict the enemies, and even how KID would react to scenarios. First, he wanted to check and see if there was a pattern in jewel robberies in Japan to see if there was a central location to them, and then his next step was to possibly research a method on destroying the possibly magical Pandora. Researching the legend behind Pandora might not be a bad deal either. Or maybe he could try something else.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kaito yawned, snuggling deeper the cushion as consciousness filtered through his brain. He was enveloped in soft, and warm, and a distinct feeling of safe. It didn't exactly try hard to convince him to get up. In fact he felt extra groggy for some reason, which didn't make sense considering he was always quick to wake up. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Kaito bolted upright, throwing the blanket covering him to the floor. He looked around in slight confusion. Wait, where was he? Then the memories came back, and he relaxed, only slightly. He was at Conan's mansion, and he had shot him with a sedative. Irritation shot through his system. He was going to prank that brat when he found him again.

A quick glance at the clock revealed it was about eight in the morning. Kaito sighed, once more fueling his annoyed mood. Not only did he get shot like an absolute amateur, but he slept through the entire night. He wasn't just some random criminal off the street, but the great Kaitou KID! How did he fall prey to one of the most devious detectives he had the displeasure of going up against? He knew how dangerous Conan was. Also, he knew he was exhausted from the complete lack of sleep the previous night, but honestly that was no excuse. He should definitely not let his guard down now. What if they had found them in the night? What if Snake had attacked while he slept and he had been murdered, only because he had let his guard down around a conniving detective of all people?

So Kaito was in a foul mood, to say the least. And the icing on the cake? Pandora was no where to be seen.

He was going to murder that tantei brat.

Kaito stood up and froze when he heard a clink in his pocket and felt the shift of weight. What was that? He reached in and relaxed. Oh yeah, that was right. He had those copies of Pandora. He forgot he had them. He supposed they could come in handy and be enough to distract the crows. Anyway, he needed to find out where Conan was, and hopefully if he was still asleep, search the house for the gem.

He slowly tiptoed into the hall, eyes peeled for the boy, already having plans to prank him brutally. That would show him to mess with him. If he remembered correctly, Conan's bedroom was upstairs, from his many times coming and borrowing clothes. He stepped toward the stairs, thief-like feet making no noise on the floor. He glanced into the study and paused.

Conan was there instead, leaning forward with cheek pressed against the desk, fast asleep, or possibly dead with how still he was. Kaito's eyes glowed at the unsuspecting victim. Perfect. Conan needed bright pink hair, maybe glitter that he would have to shave his hair to get out.

Kaito crept closer, hair dye materializing in his fingers, ready to spray when he paused at Conan's setup.

The desk was littered with papers, meticulously gone through and set off to the side. There was a notebook that had note after note written out in a barely legible scrawl, pages filled with the writing of information, plans, and questions that were answered in the margins. Everything was in a code that Kaito probably could have decoded if he took the time to but didn't want to waste the unnecessary brain power at the moment. There was even a map of Japan with different dots on it with different colors. Kaito's anger fizzled and died almost instantly. Stupid Tantei-kun. He did it again.

He crept around the other side desk, looking at the computer screen. It was completely dark, which meant it had been off for awhile. Kaito tapped the mouse pad gingerly, watching the screen light up and raised an eyebrow, impressed. On the computer there were many tabs open, each on some news website, with any large jewel heist in the last fifty years on it, including his own. There was also a few jeweling websites, about the integrity of gems and how to destroy them. There were even a few tabs dedicated to Pandora, possibly to find the legend of it. The current tab, there was gibberish in the search bar, and looking at the position of where Conan had his hands on the keyboard, it was no surprise.

Kaito smiled faintly. While he was off sleeping so peacefully, drugged, but peaceful, Conan had been working on his case, throwing himself into it with reckless abandon. He had taken the five minutes of conversation and had expanded his knowledge on the subject of a few keywords that he had mentioned, exploring any and all facets of his case to the best of his ability. The fact that he got all of this research and more done within a few hours was honestly terrifying. Even though he was annoyed at the detective, he could still feel gratitude swell up in his chest. They were natural enemies; they had clashed over the dumbest of things, and of course over their own convictions. They had always fallen into their roles thief and detective, magician and critic, and never had Kaito imagined that Conan of all people, would be willing to take his case and help him find his father's murderers, or that he would be so dedicated in helping him. If Conan ever got this serious about finding out his identity, he would be found within a day. Honestly.

The magician magicked a blanket out of nowhere, draping it over the slumbering detective, considering putting him in a more comfortable place then hunched up over a unyielding desk. At the very thought, Conan muttered something noncommittedly, eyes blinking open for a half a second. Kaito froze, half contemplating using one of his few sleeping bombs, but it didn't seem like he needed it. Conan blinked once more before he fell back asleep almost instantly. Kaito let out a small sigh of relief. Even he agreed that Tantei-kun needed sleep; who knew who late he had stayed up.

So now, he was conflicted. He couldn't prank the small detective now. For one, it would kind of rude after he had spent a good part of his night trying to help him, and secondly if he even breathes in the boy's direction he would wake up. Pranking can wait until it can be appreciated, and the kid could learn a lesson; right now, he had a more important mission.

Kaito crept out of the study, releasing the breath he had been holding. He had to find Pandora in the little time he had before the devious detective woke up.

Now, let's think. Where would a detective hide a jewel from a jewel thief? This was by far the most difficult thing he has done, because while he had stolen gems before, they were either guarded by police, or millionaires that didn't exactly have enough brainpower between them to stop him. Never before had he had to go up against a detective's ideas of hiding a gem. They had guarded the jewels, but never actively set up the traps before.

Now, outsmarting Conan was not an easy task, but it was doable when he caught the small sleuth off guard. During heists, he was the one calling the shots, making the moves, being on the offensive where Conan had to guard against or evade his traps. Now, the shoe was on the other foot. Conan had made the first move, and Kaito was the one trying to sort out this mess.

Kaito sighed. Not only were the lines between them gone, but their roles were completely reversed; Conan being the thief, and Kaito forced to play detective. Curse him for turning him into his enemy.

Now then…thinking logically, Conan could have if he wanted to hide the gem anywhere, but he had to narrow it down. Conan could have taken his skateboard anywhere in this city to hide it, but that was unlikely. He wouldn't have wanted to leave Kaito unconscious on his couch with no way of protecting himself if a certain syndicate came to visit. No, the gem had to be nearby. It either had to be in this house, or maybe Agasa Hakase's, which was much more preferable then an entire chome.

Kaito slipped into the foyer, looking down at Conan's iconic demon shoes. They looked like they were in the same position the kid had left them last night when he came in. Leaning down, he picked one up, looking at the soles. There was no excess dirt on them, or rocks from the sidewalk, which meant that Conan probably hadn't left the house.

Kudo Mansion it was then.

Now that he had narrowed it down, where would the boy hide it in the house? Kaito glanced into the kitchen. The multitude of cabinets would be a good choice, as it would waste a lot of time, but it wasn't really protected. The library/study had the saem problem; too many places to hide it, but no protection. This wasn't just any jewel; this is The Jewel. Conan had to have some traps in place in case he, or the syndicate finds the place where it was hidden. So the best bet would probably be look for some traps around the house.

Kaito stepped into different rooms around the first floor, looking around for anything that constituted as a trap, something suspicious, or out of place. He gave each room a cursory sweep just in case, efficiently ruling out hiding place after hiding place. The entire time, worry nagged at him as he expected Conan to wake up any second and catch him in the act; he didn't feel like dodging any demon soccer balls at the moment.

Nothing in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom. He didn't feel safe searching the study just yet considering Conan's paranoia would wake him up if he set foot in there again, and he didn't feel comfortable searching 'Subaru-san's' room either; the moonstone heist proved that he was deadly serious about his privacy, and Kaito wasn't willing to open that can of worms. So, if there was nothing on the bottom floor, then the top floor it was then. Conan probably thought that hiding it deeper in the house would deter the thief, as it was normally rude to go into bedrooms and invade privacy of another person without their permission. Too bad for him, he was the Kaitou KID, and didn't believe in privacy. Kaito whispered, smirking to himself.

"Pardon the intrusion."

In half a second he had practically glided up the stairs, looking either way, trying to decide the next course of action. Kudo Shinichi's bedroom? Yeah, that was the best bet, as using his parent's bedroom was probably a death sentence; The Kudo's probably wouldn't want an international thief snooping around their room.

He stepped into the barely familiar room, glancing around almost sadly. A bed that hadn't been slept in in months, a J League soccer poster on the wall and soccer ball in the corner, a few Sherlock Holmes tomes on the nightstand beside the bed, were the only evidences that Kudo Shinichi had once lived in this room. When he had been here before, he hadn't really thought about the implications of the empty room, but now that he had gotten to know Kudo Shinichi pretty well, the room gave him a haunted feeling.

It wasn't fair. The detective who worked the hardest had the biggest disadvantage, put the most criminals behind bars but couldn't live the life he wanted.

Kaito shoved aside his sympathy for the moment. Find the jewel. He knew that Conan wouldn't want his sympathy anyway; he hated being patronized or treated like a real child, and Kaito had never treated him as anything but a capable detective; his current predicament did nothing to hinder that either. Case in point; the tantei getting a drop on him and taking his prize.

Kaito checked under the bed, in the closet, the novels, and sighed frustratedly. Where was it?

Suddenly, he noticed something in the closet. He stepped closer, pushing against the wall. it looked slightly discolored, like it was painted later then the rest of the wall. Kaito smirked, running his finger against the obvious secret panel. How interesting. What could be in here? It didn't take long to find the knot in the wooden floor that acted as a button that opened the mechanism, peeling the panel back to reveal a secret compartment. Opening it made him raise an eyebrow.

There was a safe, locked tight with a simple passcode. Bingo, this was more like it. Kaito smirked, reaching forward to mess with the pad, when he paused.

No, the gem wasn't in here. Conan wouldn't put it in such an obvious place, especially knowing that Kaito could break into this easily. No, he would hide it somewhere more inconspicuous.

So that only left the library. There were so many shelves, so many books to hide it in. Or he was off the mark, and Conan hadn't even hidden the gem yet. So, this was a bust.

Kaito scoped out the other rooms upstairs before methodically making his way down the steps, tiptoeing into the study.

It looked exactly as he had left it, Conan sleeping calmly, notes spewed across the table. Kaito glanced around the room and already feeling the futility of his quest rising up in his throat. He couldn't search this whole house, this whole room even in the time it would take for Conan to wake up.

So the best bet he could do was try to get something out of the tantei while he was awake. Conan was usually hard to get answers out of, but he gave things away in other ways, glances, movement of his hands if he was flustered. That was way easier then trying to search an entire house that he didn't know all the hiding places of. He had done the best that he could in the lit

Now, how was he going to wake the Tantei up…he grinned as a purely evil idea wormed its way into his head.


	7. Chapter 6: Blind Trust

**Well, not how I wanted it, but since this Corona virus has basically shut down everything in my state, I have some free time I suppose to write me. Yay? Spoilers for the Movie 23.**

Conan yawned, shifting just slightly enough in the position that was comfortable in the moment, but when he got up it was going to be horrible on his back and neck. Even knowing this, he couldn't bring himself to move. He was having a nice dreamless and restful sleep and it was tempting him back under again. He knew he needed as much rest as he could before this whole syndicate thing. He sighed and allowed the darkness to pull him back under again.

Suddenly a voice exploded right beside his ear.

"Oi Detective Nerd, what do you think you are doing, cheating on Ran?"

Conan's bleary mind registered the voice to Sonoko, and yelped in surprise, spilling out of the seat onto the floor at the sudden noise, hands shielding his face. Wait Sonoko? What was she doing here? His half-awakened mind processed the words in the next second and he protested indignantly.

"Wait Sonoko, I didn't…I mean it's a misunderstanding I would never—"

Genuine laughter bubbled up from his companion and Conan was embarrassed to say it took him another moment longer then it normally should have to recognize the speaker, where he decided it definitely wasn't Sonoko.

"Your face was priceless."

Conan blinked up at the thief and gave him a deadpan look, his heart calming down from the near heart attack.

"Ah, KID it's just you."

KID clutched at his heart theatrically.

"Just me? Is that any way to treat your morning greeter?"

Conan rolled his eyes at the thief's antics.

"I would prefer to wake up naturally thank you."

KID crouched down, grin apparent on his face.

"Oh really. You mean like this?"

He leaned forward, gloved hand gentle against Conan's shoulder and he effortlessly switched his voice to one of Mouri Ran.

"Shinichi it's time to wake up, I made you breakfast."

Conan blushed and fell back, swatting the thief's hand away. He groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. It was way to early for these shenanigans. KID was annoying to deal with when he was wide awake and had a full tank of energy, let alone when he just woke up.

"No thank you. I was about wake up on my own."

KID's mouth curved into a grin, but Conan noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You deserved it Tantei-kun from your little stunt last night."

Conan paused, taking stock of KID's tense body language and tight facial features. He tensed and asked hesitantly.

"You're mad…aren't you?"

It was interesting to see the infamous poker face of KID in the light of day was falling and leaving behind a human with a variety of emotions. It was refreshing that KID was willing to drop his guard around him, at least a little, or maybe he was showing his real face to express how serious he was about this. KID leaned forward, eyes squinted as he asked in a neutral voice that hid the undertone of anger.

"Mad, why would I be mad? That you deliberately went against my wishes, knocked me out like a complete amateur and stole my life's work to hide from me? Why on earth would I be mad?"

His tone darkened with every word until he was glaring at the detective. Conan glanced away a little guiltily.

"I know, and I am sorry, but I am not going to put you in unnecessary danger."

KID's eyes glinted angrily.

"You still went against me. I told you it was dangerous."

Conan raised an eyebrow as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I can handle it. I deal with danger daily KID, I am not a child."

"You have a child's body, whether you like it or not."

Conan's eyes narrowed angrily but didn't protest. KID was right, but Conan already had plans in play, not that KID knew that.

"Where is it Chibi?"

Conan bristled at the nickname but smoothed his feathers again. KID was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to get him to reveal something about the location. Conan knew this game. He had played it many times. Unfortunately, KID was a lot craftier than a lot of his previous opponents. He rolled his eyes as he stepped back up to the desk.

"I won't tell you KID, and that's not what has you mad, it's the fact I knocked you out."

He looked over to see the international gentleman thief, a grown man/teen/boy, pouting. Conan blinked. First anger, now pouting? Man, what a monumental day.

"Tantei-kun that was so rude. How could you do that?"

Conan hopped back up in the chair.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. You weren't going to let me take it and hide it if I didn't. Besides, you needed the sleep. It was a one time thing."

KID sidled back over to the front of the desk, leaning against his casually, his indigo eyes piercing.

"Tell me where it is Conan. I won't ask again."

Conan looked up at him with an unimpressed stare.

"No."

They had a small staring contest. KID was the one who looked away first and Conan smirked up at him, genuine happiness for once.

"See, I'm already fantastic at not telling people where it is. Aren't I the right person for the job?"

Kid muttered grumpily.

"I'm not holding a pistol to your head either."

Conan snorted.

"As if a pistol could scare me."

KID recalled the time when Conan had stood up to the airship hijackers that were armed with bombs and the supposed virus without even flinching, even after getting thrown out of the window. Yeah, pistols were childish compared to that.

"Still Tantei-kun I hope you know what you signed up for."

Conan kicked back in the chair stretching.

"I just saved my own life. They will be less likely to kill me if I'm the only one with the location. Anything else I can handle."

KID folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"Fine, but I am pranking you later."

Conan winced. He had been on the receiving end of KID's pranks before and it almost never ended well. However, it was a small price to pay to keep KID out of a coffin by directing some of the attention off of KID, he would put up with it more willingly than normal.

"In any case Tantei-kun, I see you were awfully busy last night. Did you not get your full rest again?"

Conan glanced down at his compilation of information. Yes, he had tried to drag in as much information as he could. He could tell KID was trying to change the subject, and he gladly leapt at the chance.

"Not too bad, stayed up until about two or three. I have found some stuff on your friends."

He smirked, the dangerous predator coming out easily on his face.

"My father had some case files on your previous incarnation and apparently he did spot some of your crows. It wasn't enough to gain evidence and faces, but he marked somewhere in here that he gave some of the evidence to Interpol to put with your file. He thought at first they were your accomplices, but after seeing the differences in MOs he realized they were another entity entirely."

Conan pulled his notebook over.

"They have apparently been really busy, having successful big jewel heists for almost a century, dating back to the early twentieth century. They have mostly focused their attacks on Japan, but there have been abroad heists too, I assume they are the ones that Spider has committed as he has shows in those towns before the heists. They have stolen and not returned over twenty jewels, but now that we know their base of operations is here in Japan, mostly centered around Tokyo area then we probably know their boss is around here as well."

Kaito leaned over, reading the scrawling writing of the lists of jewels and possible base locations. Conan continued.

"I only had a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you about. The first is what are you going to do with Pandora once this over? I have researched this immortality legend and there doesn't seem to be a lot of lore on it, but then again, I am sure that most information on that is probably the ancient books that you hide away in the back shelves of a public library in the occult section. This isn't exactly my cup of tea as you know; I deal with facts. However, if this turns out to be true and we are dealing with a true enchanted gem, how are we going to destroy it?"

Kaito paused. He hadn't really thought about that. He was mostly focused on the more pressing matters, like his father's killers, then actually destroying Pandora. Conan flipped to another page in his notebook.

"I thought about extreme pressure or extreme heat, but I wasn't sure because I know heat can temper jewels and make them stronger. Throwing it in the ocean or something like that just means it might be found again. Do you have any methods?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. They were all good ways, but Conan was right; they had no idea what they were dealing with here. It could be a regular stone, but there was always that small chance. It wouldn't be the weirdest voodoo sorcery he had ever seen.

"I think I will go visit a witch and ask her opinion."

Yes, Akako would probably have some advice along with a cryptic message about the future. He should probably do that at some point, but priority at this point was rounding up some crows. Conan's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I…I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Kaito smirked.

"Best not dwell on it Tantei-kun. Let me keep my secrets."

Conan stared for a few more seconds and decided that mystery was not worth it, at least for now.

"Anyways Tantei-kun, do you have a plan yet, on how to defeat these guys?"

Conan paused, debating inwardly. He was never the type to tell a plan to other people involved. He tried to answer the question as best as he could.

"I have several plans already in place and ready to use."

Kaito grinned as he hopped up to sit on the desk.

"Great, like what?"

Conan frowned as he stepped away from the chair, eyeing the thief.

"I…can't tell you yet."

Kaito mirrored Conan's expression.

"Why not? How can we fight them off if I don't have all the details of the plan?"

Conan bit his lip.

"I'm not used to…letting other people in on my strategies. Not to mention, there are some things I need you to act appropriately for them to work. I can't tell you everything yet, but will let you have more details as the case progresses."

Kaito scoffed.

"I am the one with the better poker face Meitantei. You can tell me and I will act how you want me to."

Conan's clear sapphire eyes burned holes in Kaito, and he felt the conviction in their blazing depths.

"You have to trust me KID. It's the only way."

Kaito's fingers twitched, wanting to snap his usual deck of cards into his hand for something to do. There it was again, the second time in twelve hours Conan had asked him for his trust. On one hand the detective was making it very difficult to do, by withholding info and again, drugging him, but then again, Conan had never given up or failed in catching a criminal before. He was definitely the better of the two in that department, so maybe it wasn't Kaito's job to question his methods. Trust in a recent enemy though was tough, but not impossible. He would give him the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"Fine. Anything else?"

Conan's face relaxed with relief of the subject change and he stepped forward toward Kaito.

"The other thing I wanted to ask about was what would you like to do now? I have all of the supplies that I might need, but I didn't know if you had everything you need."

Kaito paused. Yes, last night's confrontation had blown through a lot of his smoke bombs, sleeping bombs, and disguise materials. Not to mention, he needed to check on all his priorities, namely the Nakamoris and Jii-chan. He wanted to make sure they were still all right, as well as touch base with the taskforce and make sure all the ones from the heist that were injured were all right. If he could fit the visit with Akako in, more power to him.

"I have a few errands to run, and yes I need to make a supply run."

Conan nodded as he had expected that answer.

"So, do you want me to stay here, and then you come back for me and we can go find these guys?"

Kaito's eyes sharpened minutely. Was Conan trying to stay here to keep an eye on the hiding place of Pandora, or was he just trying to be considerate of him? He thought for a minute before he shook his head slowly.

"No, because I don't want to be caught with us separated if I could help it. If I am halfway across Japan or whatever there will be no way for me to come save you in time and vice versa."

Conan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Are you insane?"

Kaito's smirk widened a fraction.

"Aww, you still thought I was sane? That's nice Tantei-kun."

Conan spluttered.

"No I mean… KID you are taking a _detective_ to your hideout. I thought you had better self-preservation skills then that."

Kaito placed his hands behind his head, the picture of casual.

"No Tantei-kun I would not like the police to be on my doorstep tomorrow. I haven't completely lost my mind."

He held up three fingers, counting them down.

"One, it isn't my main hideout but a random safe house, so it isn't a big loss if it is discovered by police. Two, I will have some precautions setup so you can't tell where you are going. Three, I want my assistant to watch over you because if I left you alone, Spider and Snake and half of the other crows would probably find you, you murder magnet."

Conan frowned at the nickname as he grumbled.

"It isn't my fault they decide to commit crimes around me."

He blinked a few times as he processed what 'precautions' KID could be talking about.

"Oi, if you stuff me in another suitcase, I might need to use one of those soccer balls on you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the open hostility. He didn't know Conan hated his trip to Singapore that much.

"Oh come on Tantei-kun I made sure you were comfortable. How else were you going to get out of the country?"

Conan folded his arms.

"That doesn't change the fact that you stuffed me in a suitcase, which is socially unacceptable in most cultures. Besides, I have been out of the country before."

"How?"

Conan paused. He couldn't exactly say that the only times he had snuck out of the country was because of either being Kudo Shinichi, or a little illegal help from Lupin the Third's gang.

"Let's just say I have connections."

Kaito waved a hand.

"Anyway, I don't have the money for that right now. That kind of suitcase and oxygen generator is a little past my current budget. I had a much more cost-efficient way of getting you from point A to point B. It will take me about ten minutes to get. You finish getting ready and I will be back."

Kaito stood up and sauntered to the door, pausing in the door frame as Conan called after him.

"What kind of way are you talking about?"

Kaito turned and the mischievous grin really sent shivers down the detective's spine.

"If you won't tell me your plans Tantei, I won't show you my hand either. Don't worry though, I am sure you will love it."

He waved his hand and then he was gone, whisking out the front door impossibly quick. Conan jogged over to the window to see an abandoned street, no phantom thief to be seen. Conan knew KID was agile, but how the heck did he move that fast? Stupid magicians making miracles that he could barely keep up with, and he hated and loved that part of KID.

Conan went over to his backpack and dug through it, checking all his supplies. He had his skateboard, suspenders, a few com systems for communication in case KID had wanted to separate, his watch with tranquilizer refills, refills for his soccer balls, both as fireworks and regular, enough transmitters and microphones that he could hide on any criminal he came across.

All in all, he felt pretty prepared. In fact, this was a nice change of pace compared to normal; for once, he felt completely prepared to take an enemy, compared to the few gadgets he carried on his person in daily life. He was ready to go to war.

In the meantime, while waiting for his rival, he could fix one more cup of coffee, change into some new clothes, as well as clean up his information; if anyone from the syndicate came in here, he wanted to make sure they didn't destroy the files he had painstakingly put together of all their crimes over the past century. He would hide it and hold onto it until they were in police custody and hand it over with them, the evidence to put them behind bars forever.

It was nine minutes and forty-five seconds later when Conan was sipping his coffee, ready to go when he heard the door open.

"Oh Conan-kun, you ready?"

Conan stepped into the foyer, backpack already on his back.

"Absolutely. What did you run and get?"

He paused. KID didn't look any different from when he left, the only difference was a small bag that didn't look full. Inquisitive eyes roamed over the bag trying to guess what was in there. Kaito stepped into the study, setting the bag on the desk.

"You ready for your costume change?"

Conan froze. So it was a disguise, and based on KID's secretive nature, he probably wasn't going to like it. He tiptoed forward warily.

"I suppose. I am guessing that it is something I am not used to wearing?"

Kaito turned and his grin answered Conan's question for him.

"I still need to pay you back for sedating me last night."

Conan protested.

"You gave me a heart attack this morning! That doesn't count?"

Kaito shook his finger at Conan, tutting.

"Not at all Tantei-kun. I doubt you learned something from that little action. No, this is something totally different."

He popped his fingers, wiggling them dexterously as his indigos glowed excitedly.

"Now, you ready?"

Conan gulped, stepping backwards instinctively away from the thief that was reminding him of his mom whenever she got into the disguising mood. He stopped though. No, he resigned himself to the fact that this was going to happen. What he did to KID was absolutely necessary for his plan to succeed. In exchange for that, he was going to let KID prank him to his heart's content if that meant that it didn't interfere with his plans later. Besides, he had narrowed it down to a girl costume because he knew KID's proclivity to tease him by dressing him up as the opposite gender. No big deal. He could handle it.

"Fine. Make it quick."

KID almost snorted, almost.

"I am the swiftest quick changer in Asia Tantei-kun. Relax and don't try to fight me."

He snapped his fingers and smoke filled the room in an instant. Conan fought hard to stay still as his first instinct was to snap his soccer ball of doom at the thief or throw up his hands to protect his face. He relaxed and took a deep breath, standing still with his eyes closed. He felt the fingertips brushing over his arms and legs and he stifled a shiver.

"There we go Tantei-chan."

The smoke cleared and Conan cracked open an eye, noting absentmindedly that he wasn't wearing his signature glasses anymore. He sighed, glancing down at his outfit. As he suspected he was wearing a violet dress with leggings and flat black shoes. He frowned in displeasure and looked up at KID who was watching for his reaction. If he reacted the way KID wanted, he would undoubtedly be teased twice as badly.

"Did you change my face too?"

KID's face took on a wicked gleeful smirk as he produced a mirror. Conan took it and gaped at the face in the mirror. What the hell?

Six year old Mouri Ran was staring back at him, minus of course his eyes which remained blue and not the lavender of his girlfriend. The hair was perfect with her little rooster tail and shoulder length hair; it was almost identical to how she looked ten years ago. How did KID even get the materials for this?

"Gauging by your expression I got it right on the nose."

Conan whipped around to stare up at KID.

"Why did you choose her?"

KID shrugged, putting Conan's real clothes and his glasses in Conan's backpack.

"Why not Tantei-chan? You never said anything about you dressing up as her, just me, right?"

Conan narrowed his eyes in frustration before taking a deep breath. Right, he was working with this thief, and it was because it was payback for drugging him. Right, he couldn't kick him as hard as he could, even though he really wanted to.

"Fine, but this disguise doesn't exactly fulfill your 'precautions' section. I am glad I look completely different, but I can still obviously see where I am going and stuff."

KID nodded and riffled through the bag and pulled out two items. One was a pair of sunglasses that was a signature staple of a blind person, and the other was an easily recognizable cane.

"I thought we could play a blind girl and her guide and caretaker. I figured a regular blindfold would be very suspicious, so I made my own."

Conan took the blind sunglasses in his hand, turning them over in his hands. Yes, it looked like normal sunglasses on the outside but the inside was blacked out with paint so there was no way he could see where he was going. He asked.

"Are we just using the motorbike, or do we have to ride the train?"

KID nodded.

"We have to ride the train and for that I figured you can play music on your phone to cover up the sounds of the announcements of stations."

Conan narrowed his eyes. That wasn't going to work. That was suspicious, not to mention unusual.

"No blind person would willingly cover their ears like that. They would need to rely on their ears to get off on the right station. Not to mention, this setup stands out quite a bit. People will remember us like that."

People were going to remember a blind girl anyway, and then doing something a blind person wouldn't normally do, that was out of character? There were too many discrepancies. KID shook his head.

"The headphone thing is easily explained because I am going to be acting as your guide. I can just explain you like to listen to music and that I am responsible for making sure you get off at the right stop. You are also forgetting that not everyone has a detective brain like you do. Most people won't notice that sort of thing."

Conan bit his lip. That was still risky. KID continued as he flicked another smoke bomb.

"As far as the standing out thing, if our enemies were to see us, they would think 'that can't be them because they don't want to stand out.' It will be reverse psychology. This is a little different for me because I have only had to disguise myself, and rarely have had to disguise as a pair."

Indigos glinted assertively; the only thing recognizable on KID as he had changed back into the blond woman from the night before.

"But this will work."

Conan gulped. KID seemed confident in his scheme, but he wasn't so sure. He looked down at the glasses in his hand, thinking quietly to himself.

"What if there is a case?"

Kaito scoffed.

"There isn't going to be—"

Conan interrupted him with a yelp.

"No shut up! The second you say there isn't going to be one, is the second you doom us both."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I do believe that is what happened last time. You said there wouldn't be any criminals in the forest, and guess what? There were criminals in the woods. There is always a case KID."

Kaito looked down at the small detective, and even through his disguise he could see the misgivings on Conan's face. He didn't blame him. This was going to be harder on him then he initially thought it would, and it was all because of his occupation.

Any normal person would just say that sounds pretty boring to not have visual stimulation, or anything mundane like that, but Conan was a detective. He had spent his entire life observing the smallest of details, both with sight and sound. It was why he could pick out and form deductions so easily was because of his constant monitoring of the world around him. Now he was handicapping him so much, taking away his usual tools that helped him solve any mystery and his mind wouldn't be able to observe anything. He was dealing far more damage here then to a normal person. It was like suddenly telling a professional athlete they were paralyzed from the neck down. Kaito reassured him.

"Don't worry it will be less than an hour. You can do it."

Conan dragged his hand down his face.

"KID, I don't think you understand the frequency of cases that happen around me. There will be a murder, a kidnapping, a bomb threat, a train wreck, something will happen in that hour and if I am blind and deaf…"

He trailed off, but Kaito could hear the implied _I can't solve the case,_ which to Conan was the worst thing that could happen. Kaito knelt down in front of the detective who was busy staring at the floor, fear evident in his eyes. Facing down syndicate, fine, but failing to put away a criminal because of his lack of ability was causing more panic at this point in time. He wasn't going to go through with it at this rate. Kaito soothed, keeping his voice calm.

"I will be your eyes and ears. If something happens, I will give you as many details as you want."

Conan still didn't look convinced. Kaito smirked, his confident KID persona shining through his mask.

"Besides, I am the great Kaitou KID! Lady Luck loves me, and my good luck is going to cancel out your bad luck."

Conan raised an eyebrow and blinked in surprise as KID suddenly flicked a card in front of him.

"Here, put this in your pocket. This is my luckiest card, my good luck charm I suppose."

It was the ace of clubs. Conan gently took the card, staring at the clover in the center of it. Kaito flicked the rest of the cards back up into his sleeve.

"That card is always my last one in my card gun because I only use it in extreme emergencies. With two good luck charms, we are in the positive luck end of the spectrum, right?"

Conan wasn't one to believe in superstitions but just this once, he might. He shook his head slightly to clear it.

"What if they show up?"

KID nodded at him.

"I will tap out SOS on your palm. I will have a hold of you the entire time so you won't get lost or lose me. If something happens I will alert you immediately. I won't keep you in the dark completely.

Conan nodded at the condition. It seems like KID really was going to be his eyes and ears.

"Why don't you try them on to see if they work?"

Conan followed KID's encouragement, placing the sunglasses on his nose, blinking at the sudden change.

"Can you see anything?"

Conan's eyes roved around, up and down and around, trying to give an accurate assessment.

"I can see a little bit underneath the glasses if I look straight down but nothing above me or to the sides."

It was almost a complete wall of blackness and even now his ears were trying to pick up the slack from his lack of sight. It made him slightly claustrophobic, even though the box was just around his sight, and not his whole body. Every sound in the room amplified, KID breathing, shifting his weight to his other foot and the small sound of fabric rustling as he moved. God, he hated this worse than he suspected.

"Good, so they work. Now for the headphones."

Conan pulled off the glasses instantly, reaching for his phone.

"I can pick the music, right?"

Kaito nodded, watching as Conan put on a two-hour violin music video. Shoving the headphones again in his ears he turned up the music in his ears until he couldn't hear anything. He gulped as he fiddled with the glasses in his hand, postponing putting them on. He didn't know if he could do this. He was going to be completely vulnerable, open to any kinds of attack, and that just didn't mesh with him, as he had always prided himself to be ready for any situation.

He felt KID pull out one of the headphones.

"Tantei-kun."

He looked up into KID's face, which held no smirk, no mischief, just a calm seriousness that was not the usual thief.

"Trust me."

Conan tensed. He had told KID that multiple times, and he realized that his actions to KID right now were a complete mystery. KID was following along with him on blind faith alone, not understanding any of the steps to the plan he had put in place. Now, he was asking the same level of trust to keep him in one piece and to just simply transport him from point A to point B.

Trusting the thief was getting easier. He knew that KID wouldn't leave him in an unknown location for a prank because of the sake of time, and he knew that he would navigate him to the place without any problems. The question was, could he trust KID to keep him from becoming the target of some enemy? Conan took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing nerves.

"Right. You better get me there safely."

Kaito nodded, holding up arm across his chest in a theatrical bow.

"On my honor as a Gentleman Thief."

Conan clenched his fingers together, grabbing the cane KID had bought for him in his grip. He swiped it across the floor experimentally, feeling the way it smoothly rolled across the hardwood. The detective took one last look at KID before gingerly putting the glasses back on his nose and pressing the headphone in his ear.

His world was thrown into disarray instantly, as he couldn't hear or see anything useful. he could feel KID's eyes on him and he knew this trip was going to be hell on his paranoia extincts, because he could feel the eyes on him, but couldn't see the perpetrators back. Right, he needed to focus on the only senses left available to him, smell, and touch especially. He focused on the cane in his hand, the cool air surrounding him, feeling of the disguise on him. He could do this, he just needed to adjust.

Kaito looked down at the disguised detective, who was standing perfectly still. He was tense the first few seconds but soon he calmed down, muscles relaxing. KID wasn't going to rush him; it was obvious Conan was uncomfortable with this arrangement, and he wasn't going to move until he was settled into his new disguise.

Kaito was used to changing into a new personality, a new person anytime he was needed to, and it was hard to remember that it wasn't normal for everyone else to just switch to a completely different identity that easily. Not to mention, this was the hardest disguise he had ever came up with. He however wasn't worried; Conan never let anyone or anything get in the way of catching a criminal. He was going to push through and beat this.

Sure enough after a few seconds, one small hand gripped the blind cane like a life line, but the other hand extended tentatively, waiting for Kaito to grasp it and to lead him into the unknown. Slowly, Kaito touched the extended fingers. The hand shrank back, and he could see Conan's face tighten as he sucked in a startled breath. Like he was dealing with one of his injured doves, Kaito waited patiently.

After a moment, the hand extended again searching for the lifeline. Kaito didn't move his hand from the previous position and soon the fingers wrapped around his strongly. Kaito let go of the hand and pressed a thumbs up sign into the open palm, along with dragging his finger into drawing a question mark sign.

"You ok?"

He asked out loud to the empty room, hoping Conan would get the message. Conan seemed to think for a moment, trying to decipher the message, before he nodded. Kaito bent down to grab the hand again.

"You can't hear me, right?"

Conan didn't answer, either verbally or physically. Kaito glanced around the study. He was sure they would be back here soon enough. He shouldered Conan's backpack, and started out the door, making sure to go slow enough that Conan could catch up and follow comfortably. After a few unsure steps, Conan slid the blind cane across the floor like a natural, looking exactly like a real blind person. Kaito smirked as he tossed Conan's demon shoes into the backpack as well. This was going to work. He knew it. Without another word, he opened the front door, and stepped out into the world, dragging the vulnerable detective with him.


	8. Chapter 7: Teamwork makes the Dreamwork

**So I was a little unsure how I wanted to take this story, but now I have the plot road mapped out and hopefully I will be able to write more smoothly. I also might have made Conan a little OP in this chapter, but that's why we like him right? Stay safe during this pandemic. Take the necessary precautions! Now, onto the chapter.**

Conan slowly started to get more comfortable as he swished the cane across the sidewalk, careful not to try to hit the thief, at least on purpose. It was very strange, walking this sidewalk that he had done many times before, but now inhibited with no sight and hearing. Even now his eyes blinked at the darkness surrounding him, trying to see through the opaque paint. At least he had chosen violin music, so that was sort of calming and distracting.

KID was leading him along at a comfortable slow pace, enough time for Conan to feel out every step and start to trust his cane and his companion. What kind of messed up team building exercise was this? Each step was slightly unsure even with the extra guidance, but Conan was determined. This was going to work; KID had promised it would.

KID tightened his grip on his hand, giving the smallest of tugs that caused Conan jerked to a halt. He extended the cane, feeling the bump and decline of a curb. Ah, a crosswalk. Right, KID was probably taking them to where he parked his bike last night, which was a few blocks away. This was a good practice run in the small neighborhood with barely any traffic for Conan to get his bearings on his new position. Slowly he could feel himself adjusting. It still wasn't perfect, but enough where he could last an hour.

Kaito glanced down at the miniature detective beside him. They had only come a block, and Conan looked like a natural blind person. He was supersensitive as well to any of Kaito's directions; he only had to slightly change his grip and Conan followed the lead instantly, maybe a little too quickly as it was jerky and not smooth at all. As they crossed the road however, and Kaito barely pulled on Conan, the detective started walking again, looking like he wasn't blind at all. Kaito waved a hand in front of the boy's face just to make sure, and when nothing happened, he sighed.

"You are amazing you know that?"

No response, not that he expected one.

"O-neesan?"

Kaito jumped, looking down at the sudden question. Conan continued.

"We are going to the motorbike, right? You want me front or back?"

Kaito was about to pull out the headphone to answer the question when he smirked mischievously. Let's test the detective knowledge, shall we? He pulled open Conan's hand and spelled out with manual Japanese sign language, pressing his fingers against his palm to spell out the letters, leaving enough time for deciphering.

_Front. If that is ok._

Conan cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, and Kaito could tell he was running through the different possible modes of communication and codes, trying to decipher which one he had used. Kaito waited for Conan's next move. Would he give up the puzzle because of lack of knowledge, or would he persevere through to solve the message? Conan pressed his palm against Kaito's fingers forcefully, ordering with determination.

"Again."

Kaito smirked; of course, giving up wasn't in Conan's vocabulary. He obliged, spelling out the message slower this time. Conan frowned, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, mouthing the letters until he smirked.

"That's fine. I don't want to fall off the back."

Kaito chuckled. As usual, testing the detective ended up with success on Conan's end. Geez, did the kid know everything?

They continued their journey until they reached the black motorcycle. Kaito stopped and watched as Conan's cane tapped against one of the wheels. Immediately Conan reached out, fingers tentative as it swiped against the seat, feeling it out. Still, he hesitated. He knew it was the bike but getting on it as he was now was going to be difficult to say the least. He was short because of his current child body, so he would have to step up on something, but he doesn't want to step on the bike and cause it to fall over.

Instantly he felt hands grabbing on to his waist, lifting him easily. He fought the instinct to lash out at KID who was very obviously trying help by putting him on the bike. A second later a helmet settled onto his head.

He felt the slight cushion that he was seated on and his hands skated over the handlebars, placing his hands tightly on the center of the bar. Kaito swiped the cane and folded it, putting it into the backpack as he clamored on behind Conan. It was a bit of a reach with the boy in front of him, but since he was so small, he wasn't going to be impeded that much.

This posed a different problem, however. Now that they weren't walking, and now going many kilometers per hour, the room for error was smaller. If Conan leaned the wrong way into a turn or gripped the wheel too hard that Kaito couldn't turn it, then the bike could possibly crash.

"Hey Conan?"

He tapped the boy's shoulder and Conan looked over his shoulder at him, and Kaito knew that if there were no sunglasses as a barrier he would be pierced with that fierce sapphire glint. He talked out his thoughts.

"When I turn, I will nudge you based on that direction."

Kaito put his words into practice, nudging his left elbow against Conan's ribs and slowly turned the handlebars to the left, making sure Conan could feel the turn. He did the same thing with the right side, nudging, followed by a gentle turn. Conan was silent for a thoughtful moment before he answered.

"If you give me warning on the turns I will try to lean."

Kaito grinned as he flipped on the ignition, starting the machine and settled his own helmet on his head. Conan jumped in alarm, feeling the vibrations thrumming through his whole body. He felt slightly less safe then he usually did, considering he usually was holding on to a person, and not a set of movable handlebars. However, the second he questioned his safety he felt KID scoot up, placing his back against his chest snugly. The thief's arms braced against his sides and he felt him reposition his hands on the handlebars right beside his, caging him in securely. He wasn't going to fall off.

Right. KID said he was going to get him there safely.

Conan nodded seriously and gripped the handlebars as KID idled out of the parking lot.

Kaito decided to actually go to a farther station, thinking that if he went to the closer one it would lead to Conan figuring out which station they were going to stop at easier. He made sure to take the speed limit, no faster or no slower for his companion's sake. He took turns extra slow and wide, and even took a few extra to make sure the detective truly had no idea where he was. He trusted Conan, he really did, but it wasn't enough to let him know exactly where the Blue Parrot was. That was going past the line, and he was going to do his best to confuse the genius.

Soon they arrived at the station and Kaito parked the bike, locking it in a motor bike section and leaving the helmets in a locker. He would pick them up later. He wasn't holding onto Conan's hand anymore, but the boy's hand was entwined with his black jeans, holding on just like a shy child would to their parent while the other clutched at the cane naturally. Kaito smirked and sauntered into the busyness of the train station.

Conan instantly knew when they stepped into the station. Vibrations of the trains pulling in and out of the station pulsed under his feet and he could feel the distinct click of a hard tile or concrete floor with his shoes. He could smell the different food shops, and could even identify some of the bentos, and other food items being sold.

What also increased was the number of eyes. So many people were near, watching him with different levels of interest and focus. It made Conan feel like a bug under a microscope, a feeling he detested as a person who was in hiding. Is this what Haibara always felt like when she was out and about? How did she stand it? Conan squared his shoulders and stepped closer to KID, fingers tightening on the jeans, trying to keep the cane in a small area as not to trip other people.

Kaito noticed the proximity but didn't think to much of it. If he was going to lose Tantei-kun accidentally, this would be the place with the sudden crowds and the rush. The closer the better.

An incident free ticket buying later found both of the disguised boys on the platform waiting for a train. Kaito took a deep breath. Everything was going fine so far. He wasn't even going to jinx it by saying or thinking nothing had happened.

The train flew into the station, sliding to a halt. Kaito herded Conan onto the train, and upon realizing there were no empty seats, ushered him to stand next to a pole, guiding his hand to hold onto it. Conan's hand slid up the pole, feeling the smooth cold metal, deducing where he was and relaxed, tugging himself closer to the one stable thing on the train. Kaito rested his hand on his shoulder, as he gripped the upper handle to keep him steady.

The train was not packed, but enough where there were plenty of people standing close together.

Suddenly Conan felt it; eyes that were most definitely criminal ones. He had felt enough gazes filled with malicious intent to know the difference. He shivered, tensing straight as he fought the instinct to whip his glasses off to glance around. Who was looking at him? From where? How dangerous was this person? Should he notify KID?

Conan took a deep breath, thinking. No intelligent criminal was going to cause a scene on an obviously crowded train, which was an easy deduction since he was standing and not sitting. So that ruled out murder, and kidnapping, hopefully. So, a molester? Possibly, or a pickpocket. His current disguise had two pockets on either side of the dress he was wearing, where he was keeping his phones. The guy wouldn't steal the phone attached to the headphones unless he was a moron, but his other, Shinichi phone would certainly be a problem if he lost it.

Again, the eyes rested on him again, sending tingles of fight or flight racing up his spine. This person probably thought he was an easy target because of his vision impairment. Conan gritted his teeth. He couldn't feel anyone stepping on the floor because of the shaking of the train so he had no idea how far away this person was. He gripped the pole tightly in his hand as he reached up, tugging on the sleeve of the KID's jacket.

Kaito was busy watching an amateur pickpocket weaving his way through the crowd while pretending to look out the window. Well, amateur by KID's standards, but he was successful in attempts so far. No matter though, he was going to take him in to the police at the station when he could; Conan would murder him if he allowed any criminal to get away while the detective himself was incapacitated. He felt bad for his fellow thief, but it was just his bad luck that he picked this train car to set his hunting grounds.

Suddenly he felt the small, but urgent yank on his sleeve. He glanced down to see Conan staring straight ahead, but his face was stony. He raised an eyebrow. Well now, did he know?

Kaito crouched next to his charge, looking at him attentively. Conan whispered.

"Everything ok?"

Kaito opened his mouth, before realizing Conan wouldn't be able to hear him. He had a thought to keep him in the dark, to give him less to worry about, but he had promised to let him know if something occurred. What he was wondering was how did the little sleuth know? Did he have a criminal sense or what? He pressed the fingers against the eager palm, spelling out slowly.

_Pickpocket._

Conan let out a small sigh, obviously relieved it wasn't a real threat. It beat Snake, Spider, or any other murderer he usually had to deal with. Now that he knew what he was dealing with, time for the next step.

"What's the plan?"

Kaito smirked as he stood up straight again, almost shuddering as Conan's face followed him up to full height. Right, he just sensed his movement; he couldn't see. He held down his hand into Conan's waiting hand, spelling out.

_You be bait?_

A smirk stretched Conan's lips as he turned to face forward again.

"Be glad to."

Kaito slipped him a few yen bills and Conan stuffed them in his pocket closest to the aisle, a perfect lure for their plan. They waited calmly, Kaito absentmindedly listening to the train announcements and Conan fidgeted with his phone in his pocket, waiting for their little fly to meander its way into their web. It really was unfortunate that this poor pickpocket picked this train car.

Kaito didn't even have to warn the detective. He noticed the man slithering closer, and watched as Conan stiffened only to relax completely, playing the vulnerable victim flawlessly, even turning toward the window away from the man's direction to complete the ignorance illusion. He decided to just sit back and watch the show, letting the detective do what he did best.

Conan was waiting, the anticipation killing him, but just like any good predator stood perfectly still, patient in his hunt. He could sense the criminal intent sneaking closer. He couldn't tell exactly how much closer but surely any second now he would feel the man's hands robbing him literally blind. The money was peeking out of the pocket so temptingly; Conan was practically daring the man to do it.

There, Conan sensed the small movement to his right with the wind that gently blew against him, like a person was crouching next to him. He turned his head slightly, trying to concentrate. Nothing was happening as of right now; the man was probably tying his shoes as a cover or something, getting himself closer to the target that was far closer to the floor then he was. Conan turned back toward the window, nerves pushed into overdrive.

Then the fingers quickly dipped into his pocket, clutching at the bills. Conan almost winced at the brashness of it. He was so used to KID's magic fingers with barely conceivable touches that an incompetent thief startled him. KID made this guy's sleight of hand and pickpocketing feel about as subtle as a car wreck.

It seemed like this guy was more focused on speed then subtlety, but Conan was quicker. His hand snaked out like lightning, latching onto the wrist, yanking him back to ground level. He immediately started deducing details about this man, young twenty's or teenager wearing a leather jacket by the feel, might be a high school delinquent. He turned his head toward him, trying to glare at him through his glasses. Conan could feel the surprise in the man's shaking arm as he commanded in a low tone.

"Drop it."

He felt the muscles in the wrist move, indicating that the man had followed his direction, dropping the bills to the ground. Conan looked up in the direction of KID, well turned his face to where he thought KID should be.

"O-neesan, can you handle this?"

He felt a hand pat his shoulder and felt a quick spelling on his hand.

_Be back soon._

Conan felt the magician's hand pry the wrist out of his hand and Conan nodded, going back to gripping the pole, waiting for KID to return.

Kaito almost busted out laughing, almost ruining his disguise. The setup, everything was perfect. The man, which turned out to be a tattooed man that looked like a high school delinquent just running the trains for extra cash had bent down next to Conan, tying his loose shoestring. Kaito was watching him intently through the reflection of the mirror, wondering how this was going to play out. He was planning on outing him as soon as he saw the bills in his hand, letting Conan play the innocent victim and stay out of the limelight.

Kaito saw it happen, the man stood up and, on the way, he snagged onto the bills in an almost smooth movement. Kaito stepped up, ready to call out the man when Conan's hand had reached out, grabbing onto the man's wrist tightly. The look on the man's face looked like he was about to crap his pants. Then Conan had turned toward him and hissed something at him, causing the man to drop the few yen he had tried to pocket off him.

"Wait, I thought you were blind!"

Well, that was surprising, but expected. He should have known Conan would have wanted to catch the thief himself. Holding in a chuckle as best as he could, Kaito leaned over him, pulling out his woman's voice.

"Oh she is, you just had the bad luck of pick pocketing someone with really good senses."

"O-neesan, can you handle this?"

Kaito looked down to where Conan was looking up at him, one hand on the pole and the other still latched tightly onto the man's wrist like a handcuff. Kaito absentmindedly spelled out that he would return soon and 'uncuffed' the thief from the detective, hauling him upright.

"Now then Dorobo-kun, please return all you stole before we turn you in to the station."

The man nervously glanced from him, back down to Conan was holding onto the pole like nothing happened. Interesting, Conan was expecting him to turn in his brother in arms, and not letting him go. Kaito sighed inwardly. What was this day coming to, where he had to play police officer? As much fun as that would be, they were on a time crunch. It would be more convenient if someone else took care of him.

He held onto the man by the front of his shirt, dragging him up to some other men that looked capable enough.

"Hey Oji-sans, can you take this man to a police box once you get off the train?"

The men scowled at the teenager.

"Sure thing Ojou-san, did he do anything to you?"

Kaito shook his head.

"Not to me, but he has pickpocketed a bunch of people in this car. I think some time to reflect might be good for him."

The teenager slapped his hand away and his face curled into an awful sneer.

"Yeah right lady. I didn't do anything."

Ah, the fear at getting caught was gone, now he was angry and desperate enough to try escape. Dang, he had hoped Conan scaring him witless was enough to get him to back down, but no apparently. Time for plan B.

They had garnered some attention now as most of the train was now looking in their direction with confusion and excitement. Kaito raised an eyebrow looking at the very open stance the man had, arms and legs spread wide, not that that had mattered. He was making it too easy.

In an instant Kaito was on the man, up close and personal as he dragged his hand against his face almost seductively, curled up against his chest flirtatiously.

"My companion may be blind, but I most certainly am not."

The man blinked in confusion, obviously caught off guard. The exchange lasted less then five seconds when Kaito drew back. After a second, he smirked, holding out his hand that were now filled with wallets, small coin purses, and jewelry.

"So you are telling me these are all yours? Quite a collection you have."

The man's face paled and he patted himself down, realizing his nefariously earned loot had been pocketed off of him.

"Wait…how did you—"

"That's my wallet!"

"And my purse."

Instantly people crowded Kaito, pulling the items out of his hands. Kaito stepped back, habit making the items vanish, causing the crowd to blink in confusion. Kaito gave a slight bow.

"How you ask? Easy, I am a magician!"

He flicked his wrists and instantly the items reappeared. He ordered firmly.

"Please, I will give your items back, but please form an orderly line. I don't want to hand it to the wrong person."

Soon enough all of the passengers were in a line and Kaito had handed all of the items back to their original owners when the men stepped up, holding tightly onto the man's arms.

"Yes Miss, we are getting off at the next station and we will take him to the police box for you. Why can't you do it yourself?"

Kaito pointed to Conan, who hadn't moved during this time of chaos on the train.

"Sorry, I have to take that little ojou-chan somewhere, and I am her eyes so I have to make sure we get off on the right station, which isn't the next I am afraid. Thank you for your help."

The men nodded.

"Take care of your little Ojou-chan then, we will take care of this thief."

Kaito smiled kindly at the men, making his way back to his place at Conan's side.

Conan nibbled on his lip worriedly. KID had been gone for a few minutes now. Was he ok? Did he take care of the pickpocket? Being blind with an ally in a possible terrible situation was not fun at all. He was practically tied to the pole as well, not wanting to draw attention to himself and never finding KID by wandering around the train car with a bunch of strangers. He had reached his hand up several times to rip out the headphones, thinking of at least trying to hear what was going on.

He jumped two feet in the air as a hand tapped his shoulder, hand going up to grab onto the fingers. Slender, dexterous, small callouses from gripping a card gun. KID.

Conan sighed in relief, dropping his hand back down.

"Where is he?"

The fingers bent into his hand, the message faster than the previous ones.

_Taken care of. _

Conan groaned slightly.

"You didn't cause a scene, did you?"

There was a pause.

_Not too bad. Some men volunteered to take him to the police._

Conan sighed. KID was a showoff; of course, he caused a scene of some sort.

"Let's just hope that was our only encounter this trip."

A station later, Kaito saluted the group of men who forcefully escorted the pickpocket out the train doors. Kaito almost giggled as Conan simply tapped his cane against the ground and the man flinched away from him, acting like the blind disguised boy was a rabid dog. Kaito couldn't exactly blame him; he had seen more hardened criminals wither and crack at the intimidating glare of the detective. He had gotten off light with the sunglasses as a protective barrier.

Sure enough, the rest of the trip was uneventful. Kaito got off three stations later, dragging Conan with him. They walked the familiar streets of Ekoda, and Kaito's anxiety only skyrocketed as he led Conan through his regular stomping grounds. The probability of Snake or Spider or any of their cronies finding out them now was much higher, and they were in the open, in a less then crowded street. He felt very exposed, even with his disguise. Kaito's poker face hardened and cemented onto his face; he couldn't lose it now, especially with Conan by his side.

Finally, the Blue Parrot gleamed in the distance. He knew it was closed at almost ten in the morning, but Jii-chan would be there. Kaito's pace sped up slightly in his haste to get back into some semblance of safety. Conan was quick to follow his stride, seeming to notice his urgency. Kaito stopped at a crosswalk, taking a deep breath as Conan stuttered to a stop beside him. What was he doing? If he blew it now, with possible enemies watching him he was screwed. Relax, and poker face.

He took a glance at his younger companion. He was standing casually, cane rolling against the ground, blissfully unaware of some things going on around him. If Conan's criminal detector wasn't going off, then they must be somewhat in the clear, right? There was no reason to rush or panic. Kaito sighed once again, going at a much easier pace.

Conan stopped as KID tapped his shoulder. He flinched as he felt the headphone in his ear get pried out, leaving one of his ears drinking up the street sounds of some unknown place in a rush of stimulus. He gasped slightly at the overwhelming noise only to hear KID say.

"We are here. I need to talk to my associate first so don't move and don't let anyone kidnap you until I get back. I will let you know it is me."

Then the headphone was shoved unceremoniously back in his ear, leaving Conan back into the world of classical music. He nodded, more for himself then KID and took to standing completely still and tried not to think about the various sounds he had picked up in the three seconds the headphone had been out.

Kaito hated leaving Conan alone and vulnerable, but it really would take a minute to prepare Jii-chan for their previous enemy's arrival. He didn't want to blindside him completely. He left a transmitter on Conan's clothes, just in case, and pushed his way into the familiar bar.

He was instantly comforted by the dimly lit bar and recognizable green billiards tables, his second home away from home. At seeing the place supposedly deserted, he called out.

"Jii-chan? Are you here?"

There was a thud in the back room, and Jii came out, looking incredibly worried.

"Kaito Bocchama! You made it."

Kaito smiled kindly as Jii swept him into an embrace.

"Yes Jii-chan. I made it back. Everything ok? Nobody dropped by?"

Jii stepped back, his elderly face serious.

"No, no one has come looking for you. Is it the one? Is it Pandora?"

Kaito nodded, his indigo eyes flashing excitedly.

"Yes Jii-chan, but I will explain more in a second. I need you to do me a favor."

Jii cocked his head to the side.

"Anything for you Bocchama, just say the word."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Does it have anything to do with Edogawa Conan?"

Kaito winced at the tone. As he thought, Jii-chan wasn't going to like this very much. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"I brought someone for you to babysit."

Jii's face fell as he asked incredulously.

"You brought him here? Why?"

Kaito held up his hands, trying to pacify the old man.

"Relax, I blindfolded him and plugged his ears, so he doesn't know where he is."

He paused, frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't think he knows where he is anyway."

He couldn't underestimate the detective; Conan could know exactly where he was from the few seconds he had pulled out the headphones. Jii dragged a weary hand down his face.

"Kaito Bocchama, when will you stop being so reckless?"

Kaito chuckled.

"Kaitou KID is a reckless character Jii-chan. I just need you to watch over him and make sure he doesn't get kidnapped or murdered while I make a supply run."

Jii raised an eyebrow skeptically, before he relented, sighing.

"Fine Bocchama, if you trust him."

Kaito nodded and strode quickly outside. Conan was right where he had left him, standing perfectly still and pretending to look at the scenery. Kaito drummed his fingers against his shoulder in a series of taps, first one, then four, then one, then two. 1412, his namesake. Conan visibly relaxed.

"Took you long enough."

Kaito snatched his wrist, leading the boy inside the deserted bar carefully as not to let him sense anything. He watched Jii's face contort in distrust as he calmly led his greatest threat into his home base.

"All right, where do you want him?"

Jii beckoned slightly, and Kaito dragged Conan back to a back room, a storage room where Jii kept supplies for the bar, alcohol, silverware, the fridge for food, among another random assortment of things packed in boxes on shelves. The international thief brought in the backpack and set it down next to Conan. He turned to see Jii in the doorway holding on to a chair. Kaito nodded as he set it down next to the detective. His hand slid up the detective's arm to tap his ear. Conan responded instantly, pulling the headphones out of his ears with a relieved exhale. Kaito said clearly, directing the boy to sit on the chair offered.

"I need to discuss something with my assistant, then I am gone. I don't mind you being able to hear, but I do ask you keep the blindfold on, at least for now. Is that acceptable?"

Conan nodded seriously. They had come so far, and even he knew without this barrier he would unintentionally trying to find details in the room he was in.

"Yes. I will. How long will you be gone?"

Kaito glanced over to where Jii was in the doorway, directing his words at him as well.

"I shouldn't be gone for longer than an hour. I will have a radio for emergency reasons."

"Do I have to stay like this?"

Conan gestured down at his disguise. Kaito chuckled.

"If you can figure out how to get dressed while blind, be my guest. My assistant can help you I suppose."

Kaito stood up straight, directing his words at Jii.

"I just ask that he is treated hospitably, as he is an ally this time around. He has promised not to pry or try to figure out the location of this random safe house or our identities."

Jii nodded, not daring to speak in the presence of the dangerous detective. Conan reached down, fingers seeking something. Kaito obliged his request, pulling the backpack strap toward him.

"Here you go. As soon as I get back, we can get back to planning. Don't miss me too much."

Kaito didn't need to see through the glasses to feel the eye roll.

"Sure thing KID."

Kaito stepped toward the door when he heard the barely audible murmur.

"Be careful."

He turned back to look at the detective, who was sitting there like he hadn't said anything at all. Kaito smirked.

"See you soon, Tantei-kun."

He shut the door behind him, leaving Conan alone in the room. Jii whispered.

"So he just thinks this is a nonimportant safe house?"

Kaito nodded, glancing toward the door.

"Yeah, and I don't think he knows anything about you either."

"Do you trust him?"

Kaito hesitated at the abrupt question. Did he trust the detective? He smirked.

"I trust that he will take down our enemies Jii-chan. He willingly let himself come here, blind and deaf, and has already taken so many precautions to keep my secrets. He wouldn't have done all that if he wanted them. I trust him Jii-chan."

Jii stared at Kaito for a moment, before he relented.

"All right Kaito-sama. I have some of your supplies here, so what other errands do you need to run."

Kaito glanced toward the door.

"Need to run home and see what I can grab from my hideout there. I also need to check in on Aoko and Nakamori Keibu, as well as the task force from the hospital last night."

Kaito held up a coms device he had taken out of the backpack Conan had brought.

"Call me if anything happens."

Jii patted his shoulder.

"Sure thing Kaito Bocchama. Same thing with you. Call if something happens."

Kaito smirked as he strode across the bar. His hand was on the handle as Jii called after him.

"Kaito-sama?"

Kaito paused, looking back at his loyal assistant. Jii's eyes shone with unshed tears as he almost whispered, clear in the almost silent bar.

"Your father would have been very proud."

Kaito froze, his eyes stinging at the sudden emotion that threatened him. He didn't trust himself to speak as he waved, whisking out the door toward the Nakamori's house.


	9. Chapter 8: Serious Talks

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I have nothing but writer's block as an excuse. I am working on Masks, and should publish it by the end of this week fingers crossed. Sorry about OOC and all that as well. **

Conan blindly felt around in the backpack, feeling for the fabric of his other clothes. He thought he was capable enough of figuring out how to put on his own clothes, especially since they didn't have buttons or zippers of anything of that nature. He felt inside the seams for the tags, and quickly pulled on the shirt and shorts on, shedding his girl disguise easily. He didn't know how quickly it would be before the assistant came back, and he didn't want to be in a compromising situation; KID had enough blackmail material on him, and adding more to the fire sounded like a terrible idea.

He pinched at the cloth of the shirt and pants, feeling that everything was in place. Now for the shoes. Tying his shoes would be much more difficult, but doable, surely. He sat down on the floor, feeling around for his signature sneakers and socks. His head turned slightly toward the door as he heard the click of the doorknob turning, and the slight squeak of it opening. Was KID back, or was it his assistant? What should he do? He decided to wait, and watch, well figuratively anyway.

The footsteps padded closer to him, stopping right next to where his backpack was. There was a sound of rifling through it when an unexpected voice asked.

"Do you need help?"

Conan raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was Mouri Kogoro's voice. He wouldn't be helping KID, right? His confusion cleared up as he made a secondary deduction, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You are using my voice changer, because Mouri Oji-san is the last person's voice I used for that. I assume it is because you can't change your voice like KID. Right?"

There was a small pause, before 'Mouri Kogoro' answered.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

Conan shook his head slightly.

"No, not at all. Whatever makes you feel safest around me."

He felt someone pull at his ankle and felt the sock slip on easily.

"Um you don't have to—"

"Bot-chama asked me to help you get dressed, and that is what I intend to do."

The shoe was shoved gently onto his foot, Conan helping slightly. His mind deduced some details about the thin, and what felt like slightly wrinkled hand that was now putting on his shoes, but decided not to voice them. He also noticed the young master comment, trying to deduce a possible relationship to KID. There was a small moment of awkward silence, that Conan decided to break amiably.

"We have met before, right?"

The shoestring tightened, and a few seconds later Conan could feel that the shoe was tied.

"Yes, on three separate occasions, not that you would know them."

Conan narrowed his eyes behind the sunglasses. Three? He could only think of two.

"The Mystery Train, and the teleportation trick. What was the other one?"

Yes, it was easy to remember the elderly woman in the wheelchair, and the nondescriptive silhouette from the teleportation heist. The other sock was pulled on his foot.

"The Ryouma heist. I was disguised in the crowd."

Conan's hand blindly felt down around his foot, trying to find his other shoe.

"Ah, yes, I was more focused on the counterfeiters. I also suppose you were at the walking on air heist as well, I just didn't see you up close."

He felt his foot being pulled off the ground, and his other shoe being put on delicately. There was a small pause, before 'Mouri' said softly.

"Yes, and you have only proven how dangerous you are to Bot-chama."

Conan froze, biting his lip slightly. Ah, that made sense. He could tell by how reverently this person spoke of KID that he cared deeply about the Phantom Thief, and it occurred to him that he was in an unknown location, blindfolded, with someone who thought he was dangerous and was highly protective of a previous enemy. He did not feel threatened per say, but it did make him feel slightly uncomfortable. He decided, as the stranger here, to just wait and see what the assistant did. He heard the person sit back away from him, his shoes finally on. He felt to his right and back, looking for the chair that he knew was in the room.

"Edogawa Conan-kun, what are your thoughts on KID?"

He felt the leg of the chair and pulled himself to his feet, stepping toward the seat, and sitting carefully. He pushed the blacked-out glasses further up his nose, more out of habit then an actual need.

"What do I think of KID?"

He paused, gathering his thoughts. What was the purpose of the question? Feel him out, see if he really was a threat to KID, obviously. So the real question was, how should he answer?

"KID is…mysterious. Arrogant. Annoying most of the time. Mischievous. A challenge. A rival at best, enemy at worst. Intelligent, acrobatic, and physically fit, charming I suppose. His magic is mind boggling, and his personality even more so. His acting of his persona and character is impeccable. A criminal."

Conan sighed as his thoughts became more articulated.

"But all in all, he is a good person. He is selfless, secretive. Every time we have teamed up, it has been to catch the more serious criminal, murderer or counterfeiter or hijacker. He cares about people and is willing to keep this whole syndicate a secret in order to protect those around him. He has only been respectful to me, in treating me like myself, not a child. He has only been a wonderful reprieve from the usual criminals I deal with, which I might remind you is homicide, and he has allowed me to use my normal intelligence, be myself for once."

Conan heard a step to his left and he whipped his head toward the sound, his voice full of conviction.

"Kaitou KID is force of good in this world, and I trust him explicitly."

There was a slight intake of breath, before 'Mouri' asked calmly.

"And when this is over? Will you turn him in?"

Conan hmphed, folding his arms across his chest.

"If he has another heist, I will. But that is because of the roles we play. I can't just let a criminal escape, good person or otherwise, and he won't just let a detective catch him, even if I do help him get rid of this syndicate for him. That is just how the rules of our cat and mouse game are, and it isn't going to change. We have never held back against each other."

He unfurled one arm to tap his cheek thoughtfully.

"That being said, the heist is the only place I plan to catch him. Not before, not after, not if I happen to see him out on the street. Just at his heists. In that way you are also off limits."

He placed his hands calmly on his lap.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but that is the truth."

He had put forth all of his argument and had answered as truthfully as possible. All that was left now was for Assistant-san to pass his judgement on him. He was sure that KID probably told the assistant to not do anything drastic with him.

There was a pregnant pause in the room, and Conan could feel the suspicious gaze on him, his paranoia flaring up at the neutral and calculating stare, that was trying to decide if he was right or not. After a moment, he heard a deep sigh.

"I apologize for not trusting you. It's just you have given Bot-chama quite a bit of trouble in the past, and I didn't know if you had an ulterior motive in lulling him into a false sense of security to capture him later."

Conan scoffed, hiding a small relieved smile as his body language instantly relaxed.

"Please, I would be insulted if you did trust me immediately. It is kind of flattering you think I am a threat. It just shows my skills are formidable."

He heard the person step closer to him.

"Yes, I was terrified back in the Spring when he was shot, and you took care of him. I worried for days whether you were telling the truth about him walking away without you knowing his identity or any evidence against him. It just seemed hard considering your past experiences with him and other detectives and police officers he interacts with."

There was a small hesitation, before the person continued.

"But he seemed different than usual after that encounter, he seemed sure you wouldn't turn him in. I found it odd, and advised him against it, but it seems he shares the same sentiment as you, trusting in you explicitly as well."

A pleasant warmth filled Conan's chest as he let a fond smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. It was nice to see that once again, KID understood.

"So I assume that you were going to not allow him to ask my help with this syndicate as well?"

That was one thing he wanted to know as well. Why did KID ask for his help specifically? He knew about a possible connection to Hakuba, and Nakamori Keibu had infinitely better resources then him, a tiny six year old body with a higher then normal intellect and someone who had taken a pretty rigid stance of rivalry toward the thief.

The voice didn't answer, at least for a few seconds as Conan heard more footsteps toward him and felt something cylindrical pressed into his hand. He raised the cup up to his lips and felt cool water quench his thirst that he didn't know he even had.

"Yes, I did. However, the Bocchama did run a trial run back a few months ago, almost to prove to me that he was correct in trusting you. One that helped convince me a little about your sincerity."

Conan narrowed his eyes in thought. A few months ago? What happened a few months ago? He filtered back his memories and his eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean the incident in Singapore?"

There was a small chuckle.

"Yes. Not only did you accompany him, but he got out of a few tight binds with you helping him, and you helped clear his name."

Conan protested.

"Yeah but there was a murderer on the loose, and someone about to destroy the whole city. I had bigger problems then a harmless Phantom Thief."

He grumbled.

"Even if he did steal my identity to do it."

He could hear the smile in the voice.

"But that is what cemented it for me. That was the entire point. That entire exchange with you was a test run, not only to prove me wrong about you, but I am certain the young master was using it as a trial run of how you two would work together to take down this syndicate. He decided to pull you along and see how you would react to the scenario of working together against a bigger deeper threat, allowing you to be in his presence almost constantly. You even helped him escape authorities at one point."

Conan tutted in irritation.

"That stupid thief. My reputation is going to be ruined at this rate."

There was a small chuckle, followed by a sincere comment.

"No, you are still a competent detective, but I remember the look on his face when he came back from the trip. He was elated, and he told me that he knew that if he proposed to you to take down the syndicate, you would take him up on that offer. He has placed more trust in you then a lot of other people."

Conan leaned back in his seat, a content satisfaction spreading like hot chocolate on a wintery day throughout his chest. He could almost imagine it, that smug smirk of KID's as he almost insisted passionately on Conan's participation. Now that he thought about it, back in the restroom at the museum, KID had held out his hand, and had made no move to try to persuade him. The look in his eyes wasn't the least bit surprised when he accepted his offer. It was beyond flattery and respect at this point. Yes, KID had other outlets and resources and people he could have relied on, but instead he chose him without the slightest bit of doubt. That spoke volumes of how much faith KID had in him and his abilities. He felt…proud? Was that the emotion building up in his soul?

"Well I am glad KID asked me to do this. No one should have to deal with an organization on their back. I will try my utmost to put these guys behind bars."

He hoped the conviction in his voice helped show the person standing near him that he was dead serious about this.

"They have been plaguing KID for a long time. I can't wait for the Young Master to be rid of them."

Conan couldn't help the small predatory smirk.

"Oh don't worry. They will be behind bars. I won't let them escape."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments, before 'Mouri' asked.

"Bot-chama has a lot of faith in you, and your abilities, but why are you being so complacent in letting him go outside of heists? Do you really not have any deductions on him or even where you are right now that could lead to his capture, or evidence that you could have collected last night?"

Conan shrugged nonchalantly.

"I choose not to chase him outside of heists, not because I don't have deductions, but because I restrain myself because unlike most crimes, it is more of a game, a show then an actual crime. The task force and I try to stop him from borrowing the jewel, and KID steals it. I just choose not to because I don't want to. I have plenty of deductions."

The voice asked curiously.

"Oh really? What deductions do you have right now?"

Conan instantly felt cold wash over him. He gulped slightly as he asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? I just got you to trust me."

The voice shot back just as quickly.

"Well then I definitely need to hear what you are thinking about."

Conan sighed.

"Well, as far as evidence he drank something at my place, so I could possibly get a saliva sample. I didn't take any blood, fingerprints, hair, or anything like that. As far as deductions go, they come as second nature to me now, so I can't really help but deduce things about his personality, this place, and even you."

The voice whispered, sounding impressed slightly.

"What…what deductions have you made about this place, and me?"

Conan smirked at the challenge and straightened to his full height in the chair.

"Would you like the deductions I have on the location, or on who you are?"

The other voice didn't answer. Conan took a deep breath and started to deduce, thinking out loud.

"Well, I know that I am within an hour over Beika, not sure exactly which stations or train line we used, but that is not too much of a problem. Now, KID pulled out the headphone in my ear for about five seconds talking to me in the street, and during that time, I heard the sounds of what sounded like a main road, a shopping center, or a marketplace of sorts. Not a suburban place, or where houses are, so naturally I would assume that the place we are currently in is a business of sorts. Which begs the question which business would be closed, on a Friday morning?"

The voice was awfully quiet. Conan continued to muse aloud.

"I walked in through the front door and as far as I can tell, if it is a business, no one objected to me walking in, which meant there was no one here to begin with, so it is closed. There is only one that I could possibly think of, which is a bar, or maybe a casino of sorts? You are here which means you probably own it instead of just working here. I am guessing I'm not in the main room, but some back room or supply closet or something."

Conan leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands clasped.

"Now let's talk about you. Based on the feel of your wrist and you finger, they are very thin, and you have some calluses that leads me to believe you are a billiards player. So I am guessing you are a middle aged person, that owns a billiards bar. You also call KID 'Young Master' which means that A, you have known him for a long time, and B, you call him that because maybe you served his father? KID and his father both shared the profession, and maybe you were the original KID's assistant as well? Sound right so far?"

The other voice was silent for a long pregnant pause, before stating quietly.

"I was right to think you were a threat."

The elation of his deductions being correct was instantly smothered at the suspicious tone in the other's voice. Conan sighed. Back to square one again. This is why he should be less competitive, especially about deductions. Didn't Ran say it was socially unacceptable at one point? Probably.

"Well, lucky for you, there are probably hundreds of billiard bars with elderly people owning it, and it takes way too much energy, time, and effort to try to find it. Your secret is safe with me. I have no plans of trying to sniff you out and turn you in."

He felt a feathery touch on his shoulder making him jump.

"I know Edogawa Conan-kun. I believed you."

The grip suddenly tightened on his shoulder. Conan turned toward the person in confusion. Did he say something wrong?

"Someone is here."

The voice was a whisper, no longer in Mouri's voice. Conan could not help but register the person as male. That alone proved the person trusted him enough to hear his real voice. He whispered back, just in case.

"KID?"

"No, he is never that loud."

Conan then heard the shout from the front room.

"Where are you old man?"

Conan's blood froze in his veins. He recognized that voice only from the videos he had watched the night before. He whispered urgently.

"Spider."

Shoot, KID's prediction came true, and he had no idea where the Phantom Thief was. This was bad, but not unsalvageable. His brain instantly started strategizing as he heard the man start to move toward the door.

"Wait, he's dangerous."

He moved off the chair and instantly felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back.

"Don't make me restrain you Edogawa Conan."

Conan froze. No, this guy wasn't going to—

A crash of what sounded like a bottle sounded in the other room.

"Come out before we destroy this place."

A different voice and Conan's stomach sank as he recognized him as Snake. Both of them? And there was at least one or two more voices murmuring in there as well.

"Let me help."

Conan hissed urgently. If this loyal man walked in there, he would be torn apart by the wolf pack. He couldn't do that to KID. He refused to allow them to take this well meaning old man that was obviously very important to KID away from the Phantom Thief. Thiey would never take anything from Kaitou KID again. The man replied gently.

"I promised him I would keep you safe. Don't make me break it. Stay here."

And with that he was gone. Conan's fingers twitched as he leaned against the door, pulling lightly against the doorknob and cursing silently as it offered resistance. The old man had locked it. He heard muffled sounds as the men conversed naturally, the man giving the excuse that he was in the bathroom. He clenched his fists. He was not going to die. Not on his watch.

He reached up fingering the blackout sun glasses for a split second. KID would forgive him, and he needed his sight. He would apologize later, but he had bigger priorities. He ripped off the glasses, blinking at the cool light in the back room. His eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for anything useful: a weapon, a distraction, a trap, an exit, anything. There were shelves filled with things he could throw in a pinch, and a back door, which he could definitely utilize. A plan formed instantly, but first, he had to inform the thief of the situation.

His eyes landed on his backpack and he leapt toward it. He pulled it open, hands searching desperately. Another crash and raised voices came from the other room.

"Where is he?! Where is KID?"

Conan's hand shook as he almost ripped his backpack apart. No. Focus, calm and collected. Rushing only wastes time. He took a deep breath and reached down, and finally felt the smooth round object. He jammed it in his ear and whispered.

"KID!"

* * *

Kaito slipped in the window easily, closing it softly behind him. He had already ran by his house and the KID hideout there, grabbing enough sleeping gas to knock out half of Japan and smoke grenades to match, along with many other magician essentials that he might not need, but took nonetheless. He felt much more prepared. There was just one more stop to make before going back to Jii-chan. He decided against visiting Akako for the moment. He would love to talk to her, but he felt there were more time pressing things to do.

Now though, he needed to pay a visit to someone else.

He stepped almost silently in the familiar house, glancing around for its occupant. Typing from the bedroom drew him closer. He eased open the door and smirked.

Nakamori Keibu was lying in bed, typing on his computer, looking sour. There was a bandage encasing his upper arm where he was sliced the night before. He was probably in a foul mood because he was forced to take a few days of leave to recover, and it killed him that he was in here and not out looking for his nemesis. Kaito stepped into the room and shut the door with a small click, flicking his wrist to flutter the cape dramatically.

Nakamori Keibu glanced up at the noise and movement, and did a double take, gaping at the international Phantom Thief standing in his bedroom. Kaito watched as his face changed colors from white, to pink, to blood red and he imagined smoke billowing out of his ears as his blood pressure skyrocketed.

"KID! What the hell are you doing here?"

The shout only caused Kaito to grin, pulling his top hat down a little over his face as he bowed slightly.

"Careful Keibu, don't bust open your stitches."

Nakamori Keibu raised his arm to shout loudly.

"Why you!? How could you just come into my own home—"

He winced, dropping his injured arm back down. Kaito gave him a sympathetic look but continued with his usual poker face.

"Why, I am just checking up on my favorite inspector of course! Had to make sure my loyal taskforce was all ok after last night's party."

Despite the obvious jibe, Nakamori Keibu stilled at the serious undertone. He carefully set aside his laptop.

"We are all fine. I was probably the worst of the bunch. A couple others got scraped up and one broke his nose by a punch and another got a black eye, but other then that we are all fine."

Kaito's poker face did not change but his body language did, only shown in the barely perceivable relaxation of his shoulders and stance. Thank goodness. They were all ok. He did not know what he would do if there was even one casualty because of his secretive war against the Syndicate.

"Well I am here for three main reasons Nakamori Keibu. The first is I have already told you, to check in and make sure you guys are ok."

Nakamori Keibu scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Why would you do that? We have been trying to capture you for years. I could arrest you right now!"

Kaito watched as Nakamori Keibu's hand drifted closer to the handcuffs next to his bed.

"I would ask you to refrain for the moment, as we have a common enemy this time Keibu."

The hand stilled, and Nakamori Keibu huffed. Kaito smirked and continued.

"Because, as you said, you have been chasing me for years, and an entertainer is responsible for his audience. You know my No Hurt policy. I do care about my beloved task force."

Nakamori Keibu folded his arms across his chest, wincing slightly.

"The other two reasons?"

Kaito chuckled. Wow, Nakamori taking the time to actually listen to him was a miracle. Kaito flourished his cape and stepped closer to the inspector.

"The second is to apologize. I want to take responsibility for your injury and your involvement. I had no intention of those men to attack you all. I am sorry."

Kaito bowed low, sweeping his hand across his chest in a sign of true repentance. There was an almost silent sigh, as Nakamori Keibu spoke.

"We are police officers KID. We might devote a lot of our time to chasing and capturing you, but when there is a real threat you better believe we will intervene, even if it is on your behalf. We involved ourselves, not you dragging us in to get caught in the line of fire."

Kaito's eyes widened from his bowed position. That was the gentlest Nakamori Keibu had ever sounded, at least to this persona. He denied quietly.

"I almost got you killed in the spring."

Nakamori Keibu was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, you saved my life didn't you? I do believe that is the opposite of getting me involved. I haven't really thanked you for that have I? Thank you."

Kaito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had had nightmares about that night, of if he was just a second too late to notice, to leap. That simple thanks lifted a burden on his mind he had gotten used to carrying. He stood up straight to see Nakamori Keibu looking at him with gratitude. Kaito's fingers twitched, wanting to leave but had to fulfill the purpose of why he was really here.

"Nakamori Keibu, the last reason of why I came here, was I might need your help. This is completely optional, as of course I don't want you or your men risking your lives for a war that was mine alone. You all have families, and I will not have you all perish because of me."

Nakamori Keibu didn't say anything, so Kaito continued.

"The people from last night are part of a larger force, an entire organization that I have been dodging and fighting with for years. I plan to completely take them down in the next few days, and the real problem is, I don't have enough handcuffs or police cars to take them to jail."

Nakamori raised an eyebrow.

"How are you taking them down exactly?"

Kaito grinned mischievously, the one that caused his classmates to shudder.

"Why Nakamori Keibu, surely you know how chaotic and effective I am at making fools of people?"

A tick mark appeared on Nakamori Keibu's forehead.

"I mean, are you going to alone?"

Kaito shrugged.

"I might have some help from Tantei-kun, but I have been doing this alone for years Keibu. I will take them down, I just need you all to take them out."

"We need a warrant, evidence."

"I will have your evidence. I just need transport and to make sure no civilians are hurt, and of course none of them get away. Again, you can easily refuse. I will not force you to, but…"

Kaito paused, before nodding determinedly.

"I do trust you Nakamori Keibu, and I need all the help I can get to bring these criminals to justice."

Nakamori Keibu's mouth dropped open, before he asked.

"How are you going to contact me?"

Kaito reached into his pocket, tossing a cheap phone onto the officer's lap

"I have the number of this phone on another burner phone I have. In the near future, say today, tomorrow, three days from now, you get a call and you will know it will be me. I will only tell you the location of the final hideout and hopefully all the agents there. I want to clean it up quickly."

Kaito gestured with one hand out theatrically.

"However, Nakamori Keibu, I cannot stress this enough. You do not have to take it. I can easily leave, do it on my own, and drop off them off at the station."

The last thing he wanted was Nakamori Keibu dying and letting Aoko cry. Nakamori Keibu picked up the phone, turning it over in his fingers and was silent for a few moments.

"Last night, I spoke with the task force, about taking on the criminals that pursued you. I told them if they didn't want to stay, they could leave. Not a single one left. KID you are infuriating and annoying and cause me heart attacks, but you don't deserve to be dead. If you are taking on this organization, and they have been terrorizing you for years, then there is no doubt that me and the rest of the task force will be there to take them down with you."

Nakamori's eyes burned with conviction. Kaito was taken aback slightly before he smiled gratefully, bowing once again.

"Thank you. I do apologize for all the trouble I have caused."

Nakamori Keibu set the phone next to him.

"I have one question for you KID, before you leave. Are you going to disappear, like last time?"

Kaito blinked at the question, of the obvious hiatus from his father to him.

"No, if this succeeds, I will have one last heist to announce my retirement. I will not leave without saying goodbye Keibu."

He was about to continue when a sudden hiss tickled his ear from the earpiece he had stolen from Conan's bag.

"KID!"

He flinched at the suddenness of it and his blood instantly ran cold. Conan wouldn't contact him unless it was an emergency. Nakamori Keibu cocked his head in confusion as he saw the different look in the thief's eye. Kaito gave him _sorry not now_ look and ordered.

"Be ready Nakamori Keibu. I am guessing you will hear from me sooner then expected."

Then he whisked out the door, finger drawn to the button to communicate back with his little ally.

"What is it?"

Conan whispered urgently.

"They are here! Hurry back."

KID gulped. No, how had they found out about the Blue Parrot, and so quickly. Why did he even bring into words that they would find Conan and jinx them again. No, this was doable. He wasn't too far away, and Conan was not defenseless. He was probably chomping at the bit to intervene. He rushed back onto the street, doing the fastest disguise change in his life as he sped down the sidewalk.

"I'm about 20 minutes away. Where is my assistant?"

There were muffled footsteps in the background.

"He went out to confront them and locked me in here. I can hear at least three voices, and two are Spider and Snake. They are going to kill him. I have to do something."

Kaito gulped. No, he could not deal with this. He could not lose Jii, after everything else he had lost. Conan's voice broke through the panic, grounding him.

"I am going to try to distract and lead them away KID. I am leaving my real glasses. Sorry about the safehouse location."

KID heard the earnest eagerness to move, to protect, to do something from the detective, almost as if he was asking for permission. He understood that the blacked-out glasses were probably discarded immediately, as well as leading away meant he would know the general vicinity. Right now, though, he did not care at all. Jii's safety was precedent. Real glasses? Why would he mention that though unless…he was giving him a way to find the sleuth again. Understanding the short and concise message almost instantly Kaito snapped back a reply.

"Good luck. I will catch up as soon as I can."

He heard the smirk as Conan clicked the earpiece off and he felt a small satisfaction of Conan taking on Spider and Snake and shocking them, hopefully. He sprinted down the street, worry lending speed to his legs. He just hoped Jii-chan and Tantei-kun were safe.


	10. Chapter 9: The Chase

**This was so much fun to write! And it is only going to keep getting better. I will try to keep the updates as close as possible. **

Kaito paused outside the Blue Parrot, glancing around the street for any strange cars or possible enemies. After checking the outside first, he carefully opened the door a crack and listened. The silence only caused more concern to fill his being. He took a deep breath to steel himself and snuck in like the thief he was.

The inside of the beloved bar was absolutely trashed. Bottles of liquor were broken, and alcohol soaked into the carpet. A few chairs were even smashed against the counter, leaving scratches in the wood. Even in all of the carnage, not a single person was in sight, and an eerie silence filled the space, which was very disconcerting to Kaito. Where was Jii-chan? Where was Conan?

Kaito stepped gingerly through the mess, aware of every noise sound as his shoes against the glass crackled and clinked. Where were Snake and Spider? Did that mean Conan was successful in pulling the criminals away?

A low gasp startled him and he rushed forward, seeing the legs sticking out from behind the bar counter.

"Jii-chan!"

He slid down next to his assistant, taking stock of the injuries. There was a large gash on his forehead, and his eye was swelling up, as well as it looked like he was cradling his arm. He blinked slowly up at Kaito, murmuring weakly.

"Young Master. You…"

Kaito shook him slightly, relief at finding his old friend not dead was shoved away as his next priority came to mind; location of his enemies and other ally.

"Jii-chan, where are they? What happened? Are you ok?"

Jii coughed slightly, pulling on Kaito's arm to pull himself up into a sitting position. Kaito steadied him for a moment, reaching for the the water bottle that Jii-chan kept behind the counter. Jii took several grateful gulps, and answered in a slightly stronger voice.

"I am ok, just a little banged up. I think they might have dislocated my shoulder, but that is the worst of it. They came in asking for you and decided to get a little rough with me. I heard noises from the back room, and it sounded like your voice. They went to chase him. I don't remember much after that."

Kaito let loose the breath he was holding. So Jii-chan was a little banged up and bruised but he would live. Conan on the other hand…

"Stay here Jii-chan."

Kaito went to the back room, taking in the scene briefly. The first thing he noticed was a man, knocked out with a smashed in face next to the chair. A deflated soccer ball next to him told the story of how that happened. Some shattered porcelain next to him was strange, but Kaito had no time to deduce exactly what happened; that was a detective's job. He only cared about the location of Conan or any more bad guys. He couldn't exactly just leave this guy here though unattended. Kaito quickly magicked some colorful ropes, tying up the man before he came to his senses. He quickly scoured the rest of the room for any other sign of Tantei-kun, only to find the back door, that was previously shut and locked, ajar and swinging.

Kaito glanced out into back alley that was behind the Blue Parrot, looking around. There were skid marks on the asphalt, and another man, thrown into the trashcans that lined the alley. Looks like Tantei-kun escaped with his super skateboard through here. Kaito tied up the man up as well, dragging him back into the room to set him next to his co-conspirator.

Kaito bit his lip as he stepped back away from his two prisoners. He would go out the back door to follow, but only after finding everything he needed in the room first, namely the thing he could use to track Conan. He looked around, and finally finding Conan's backpack stuffed into a corner hidden enough that people chasing him wouldn't bother with it, but enough where Kaito could find it. Kaito noticed the signature glasses laying neatly on top, inviting. Kaito slid the almost too small glasses on his nose. Now, how does it work? A simple image of Conan came up in his mind, with his finger gripping the left earpiece, right next to the lens.

Kaito fumbled around the spot, pressing different spots fervently. A small click was heard, as a radar popped up in his vision with a blinking yellow dot moving swiftly away from him. Kaito nodded, grabbing Conan's backpack, and shouldering it. He walked back into the main room, ordering.

"Jii-chan, stay here and call the police. There are two men knocked out back there. Just say they tried to rob the place for now. We can connect them to the syndicate later. I am going to get him back."

Jii was sitting in one of the bar stools, leaning heavily against the counter. He had tears in his eyes.

"Be careful Boc-chama. I am sorry I couldn't protect him."

Kaito gave Jii a small smirk. He could only imagine the look on Conan's face as Jii-chan had tried to keep him uninvolved, a mix of indignation, frustration, and worry.

"Jii-chan, asking him to sit still and protect him doesn't sit well with him. I am surprised he let you out of the room to confront them at all. Thank for trying at least."

Jii reached up, pulling Kaito into a tight hug.

"Good luck, and be careful. I won't see you again until it is over, right?"

Kaito nodded into the kindly man's shoulder. No, Jii-chan had already sacrificed too much in this. No, now he wanted him hidden away somewhere safe where he couldn't be used as a hostage or get caught in the crossfire. Besides, he had a more important job for the old man.

"Right. I ask you hide yourself and keep an eye on Aoko if possible."

While Kaito was busy entertaining the organization, Aoko was horribly exposed. he needed someone that would at least keep an eye on her. Jii-chan nodded, tears in his eyes. Kaito patted his back and eased himself from his grip.

"She will be safe Boc-chama. Don't worry about us. Contact me as soon as you can."

Kaito gave him his best KID smirk, and whisked out the door, trying to gauge where the moving yellow dot was. It had stopped moving, staying in one spot on the map. His guess was that Tantei-kun had found a place to keep them occupied and trapped until he arrived. Shaking his head grimly, pulling at backpack straps, he set off down the street at a brisk pace. He couldn't drive, and he would have a death wish if he glided over there in broad day light. No best to lay low and but not go so fast as to attract unwanted attention. His goal was to get to his ally as quickly as possible and praying that Snake and Spider didn't kill him on sight.

* * *

Conan shoved the earpiece into his pocket, grabbing a few of his transmitters as well and a singular body cam. He positioned it right on the buttons of his shirt, almost at belt level, where is was impossible to see. He was going to make sure he got evidence against these guys if it killed him. He pulled his backpack over and shoved it in the corner, making sure to put his glasses on top for KID to find. He took a deep breath and grabbed his skateboard, finally ready. Playing keep away and running distraction was something that he was used to. He could do this.

He pulled his bowtie next to his mouth and stepped near the door, changing the frequency to one he knew by heart, as it was his own. He heard another bottle break, and a pained cry from KID's assistant.

"We know you know where he is. If you don't tell us, we will have to shoot you."

There was no time left. He took a deep breath and whispered quite loudly, smirking as KID's voice echoed slightly in the room.

"You go that way, and I will take the other."

He heard the pause of voices in the other room. Good, he had their attention. He leaned back, using his own Conan voice.

"KID-san, isn't that dangerous?"

He leaned back, using KID's voice again.

"We don't have any time. Just do it."

"Ok, I trust you."

He heard the footsteps on the other side of the door. He leapt back toward the back door, grabbing a plastic bag with a set of ceramic plates inside off the shelf as a second thought. He hid behind a shelf and watched as two men burst into the room, and Conan noticed they were neither Spider nor Snake. Ah, sending in goons to check it out? Not the brightest ever. Conan knelt, dialing up his sneakers, and slinging the bag of plates at the closest man.

The sound of the plates smashing and cracking into the man's face was almost satisfying. The other goon let out a yelp of surprise and was so focused on his partner that the soccer ball blindsided him. He collapsed against the wall, sliding down.

Conan nodded in satisfaction as he sprinted toward the backdoor basically throwing it open. He yelled in his own voice, not KID's.

"Quick, I will take the jewel. You go that way!"

There, that should get Spider and Snake off Kid's assistant and get them to follow him. He burst out of the back door into what looked like an alley. He threw his skateboard down on the ground and leapt on it, ready to speed off.

He suddenly felt something grab onto his shoulders. He glanced up to see the first goon, with a myriad of cuts on his face, grabbing at him angrily. Conan smirked as he stepped onto his boost button, shifting the skateboard from still to at least fifteen kmh. The poor man let out a yell as he didn't let go right away and Conan twisted so that the force of the turn out of the alley slung the man directly against the wall. Conan glanced back to make sure he was taken care of, and sure enough, it didn't look like he was going to get up soon. Conan stepped on the button again, speeding off into traffic, trying not to notice visible landmarks or street signs if he could help it.

Now then, it was a little harder to lead these guys away from the place he was previously because he didn't exactly know where he was, therefore he couldn't exactly lead them to somewhere that was less public and he didn't have to worry about civilian casualties. He glanced around, looking for something, anything he could use.

A sudden pop caused him to duck. He glanced behind him to see a nondescript black car following him, a silenced pistol sticking out of the passenger window. Conan gulped. Good news, he got them on his tail, bad news, they were now on his tail.

Instantly he shifted, throwing himself off of the casual road. He couldn't stay here. An opening that was slightly bigger then an alley, but smaller then a regular road caught his attention and he sailed through it, hoping it was big enough for them to follow; now that he had their attention, he didn't want to lose it because they couldn't follow him somewhere. The lane opened up and Conan skidded off the sidewalk into the heavier traffic of a main thoroughfare, weaving between the cars. Surely, they would not fire at a target that could expose them, right? There were so many people around and the probability of them hitting him was slim at best with all the cars around him for cover. Another pop shot that idea out his head. He ducked, staying low and keeping his center of gravity stable, as he stayed right below the car frame as he wove in and out of traffic. He heard many people honk behind him but he didn't dare turn and look. His next priority was getting out of a public place since it looked like civilians didn't deter them; desperation at having their prize in their grip was making them reckless.

Suddenly something caught his eye, looming over the much smaller businesses and streets. A familiar clock tower, one that a certain phantom thief and a high school detective had first squared off against each other. It was not open to the public, yet easy to get into. That was much better than the public road he was currently on. Conan skidded across the asphalt, leaping from the street onto the sidewalk, intent on heading that way. He glanced behind him to make sure the criminals were still taking the bait.

He was stuck in keeping them within sight, but also far enough ahead that bullets couldn't find him, which meant he couldn't go off into smaller alleys or places their car couldn't follow, which sucked, but he was confident in his ability to dodge the projectiles.

Conan weaved in between the startled pedestrians, who were mostly shocked at the racing skateboard and not the bullets that had stopped for the moment, for which Conan was grateful for. He glanced behind him again to double check and make sure they were there and blinked in surprise as he couldn't spot the dark car that had been plaguing him. It had disappeared. Conan muttered.

"Where did you go?"

He didn't dare slow down, and he couldn't double back because it would look suspicious. He doubted very seriously that they lost him.

Suddenly he shot off the sidewalk into the crosswalk to cross the street and the black car skidded in front of him. Conan saw the door open and hands reach out, ready to catch him and pull him in. Conan reached for his watch, but decided against it because he didn't want to show one of his main weapons in the very beginning, especially if he could avoid the trap altogether.

Instead of slowing down, Conan pressed harder on the speed button, kicking at the back of the skateboard to cause it to wheelie and with a small effort he leapt up over the hands to the roof of the car. He landed on top of the car and spun around toward the front of the car, facing the hood. The hands had switched position to reaching toward him on top of the car. Conan didn't even spare them a glance as he triangulated his position and the clock tower, facing front it was further down the road and a few blocks to the left. He could make it. He pressed down on the boost again and he was off, speeding down the windshield and hood of the car back onto the road. The whole exchange took less than two seconds.

Conan sped up, once again dancing between the other cars on the road, at least keeping one or two cars between him and his enemies.

A nondescript white car slamming to a stop in front of him made him skid as well, diverting his skateboard to the side of the car. The door once again opening on him caused him to flinch back and stop, wasting a precious second. There was more than one car? That caused slightly more trouble, but still not too terrible. The car door was blocking his way forward and the black original car was edging up behind. Conan looked up at the man's face who was leering at him and smirked. It was almost reflex that he popped out the soccer ball and kicked it forward, ripping the car door almost completely off its hinges, enough that he could skate by. Once the way was open Conan was gone again, slipping through their grasp easily. A street later he glided left, onto the street of the clock tower.

He was almost there; he could practically see the entrance of the clock tower. He just needed a few more streets and he would be there.

There were more cracks behind him and he zig-zagged in the street. It wasn't as busy, and the less cars the less cover, and they were getting desperate it seems. He was feeling it too; he was usually on the other end of the chase, and feeling the pressure of failing was starting to itch at the back of his mind. He gave his head a small shake. No, this was the plan. He had to play the part well in order to turn this chase around on its head. He could do this.

Another bang and Conan felt the back left wheel wobble. He waved his arms, trying to regain his balance, but another bang destroyed the wheel altogether, leaving the skateboard unstable. It held up for one more second before it fell apart, leaving Conan in midair, flipping and skidding across the ground. The rocky asphalt tore at his clothes and skin leaving scrapes and road burns, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He took a millisecond to take inventory and make sure no bones were broken before he bounced to his feet. The clock tower was within reach, maybe less then a hundred meters away and the cars were quickly closing in.

The mini detective took off, sprinting as fast as he could go toward the tower. If he could just make it inside, and split them up to take them down one by one, then that would make things so much easier. He just had to make it.

Conan slammed into the door, shoving through the rusty lock that broke with little resistance to his high-powered shoes, and quickly forced it shut. He took a deep breath, relaxing for just a moment before he had to get to work. This was going to be tough. He took his next moment to go through memories back to that very first heist, back to where he was sitting in the helicopter with blueprints on his lap. Right, he remembered basics, and could possibly lead several of them into traps. He would love to know how many he was up against, and Spider and Snake were a whole other league. Goons first, then them. It would be fantastic if he could clear up a lot of them before KID got here.

He snuck away from the door, heading up the stairs to the second floor. He stayed right at the top of the stairs, listening carefully. There was the sound of the door opening, and several men walking on the tile.

"Why are we following this kid?"

"He has Pandora, and he might know where KID is. Search everywhere."

"Do you think this is a trap?"

"What do you think Spider? It is just a boy. He couldn't have."

"Where do you want us sir?"

It sounded like two thugs and two assassins. Conan heard a sigh, and Spider's voice echoed up the stairwell.

"I will go upstairs with Snake. You two stay down here and stand guard. Make sure he doesn't escape that way and no one else comes in."

Conan bit his lip. It would be difficult to take care of them before the goons, but maybe he could leave them to KID. He tiptoed farther up the stairs, coming up to the second-floor landing and glanced around. He noticed a side room and peeked in, noticing a lack of hiding places and a second exit, so moved on to the next room, which happened to be another smaller room. It looked like mostly storage, filled with different sized boxes crammed in the room with very little walking room. Perfect for hiding. Maybe he could give them the slip and head back downstairs to deal with the goon squad.

He was running out of time, so he tiptoed in, sliding behind a box that was close to the door. As a last second thought, he set up a small trap, attaching his suspenders to a box further in the room, then quickly returning to his original hiding spot. He crouched down, holding a hand over his mouth and nose to slow his erratic breathing. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and adrenaline was pounding in his ears. He felt like a victim in a horror movie, as he heard the footsteps out in the hall, creeping closer and closer to his hiding place. He hunkered further down, his blue eyes sharp and focused on the door. If they found him, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

The door eased open, and almost silent footsteps padded past his hiding place, going further into the room. Conan peeked out slightly to see someone's shoes standing by the door. So, he couldn't just bolt if he needed to. Slowly he jiggled the suspenders, making the box near the back of the room jerk, giving the illusion that someone hiding in it or behind it had lost their balance and hit it. He heard both men freeze. The person in the room, stepped closer to it, and Conan could see him from his position. It was Spider, which meant Snake was the one standing in the door.

Conan pulled the suspenders again, shaking the box more insistently. He only needed Snake to take one step in the room, and then he could maneuver out of there, possibly lock them in there to buy some time. He watched the shoes intently, waiting for him to make the move.

"There you are."

The malicious whisper trickled like ice water down his spine. He whipped around to see Spider staring at him, red eyes glittering in the dark, a charismatic smirk on his face, the kind that hid evil intentions.

Conan wasted no time lamenting the fact he got discovered. He gripped the suspenders and yanked hard, turning the box into a weapon as it slammed into the back of Spider's legs, causing him to stumble. Conan gripped it with both hands like he was swinging a baseball bat, launching the box over and made it soar through the air, catching Snake off guard as it thudded against his chest. Conan's gaze shifted between both assassins that were now at least knocked out of balance. Perfect.

Conan sprinted out from behind the box and out into the hallway, leaving his suspenders behind. He had no time now, none to rest nor to breathe and certainly not to grab his gadget. Every second he spent running away gave KID one more second to catch up. He couldn't afford to slow down or screw up.

Up the stairs he went, right to the next floor. He didn't even spare a glance back, trusting in the quick footsteps behind him that the assassins were right behind him.

CRACK. A bullet zinged off the wall behind him. Conan leaned further into his stride, determination giving him speed. At the top of the stairs he whipped out another soccer ball, punting it down the stairs, mostly to slow down then to stop permanently. He heard a building rattling KA-BOOM and realized too late that he had just sent a firework ball toward his enemies, and hesitated for just a second to make sure they weren't dead. He was rewarded with surprised yelps and cursing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Kuso, he is getting away!"

Conan let loose a relieved sigh, and then he was gone, onto the next floor.

He saw a sign that triggered a memory. _Bathroom. Air ducts. Thief escaping to fourth floor. _Conan whirled inside, shutting and locking the door, trying desperately to buy more time. He dove forward, toward the last stall, locking that door as well. He clamored up urgently to the top of the back of the toilet, reaching up to the grate. He yanked hard, ignoring the pounding at the door that was going to give way any second. The grate came off with little resistance. Conan jumped up, grabbing the lip of the vent, and pulling himself into the duct. It was not hard with his tiny body, a blessing for once.

Conan crawled along, hearing the assassins talking behind him.

"Boya, stop! Come back!"

Conan ignored them, following the duct. Left, then another left, then a right, and then climbing up by pushing his hands and feet against the walls of the duct he made it to the fourth floor. Conan bit his lip. Should he stay in the vents? No, they had the advantage. They wouldn't have to climb in; just shoot a few bullets in there and he would be trapped like a fish in a barrel. No, he had to keep moving, preferably upward. He wasn't quite sure, but he knew he was close to the top floor. It was better not to be at the very top to allow for some wiggle room. He heard someone clanking after him in the ducts, slower than him because of their bigger size, but definitely still following him.

Conan kicked out the grate, not even bothering trying to hide. He had to keep going. By now his childlike body was definitely feeling the affects of the adrenaline and running around. He was panting, his legs ached, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. He crawled out of the air vent and shook his head gamely. Giving up wasn't an option, and he was certain KID was almost there to help him.

"There you are! Don't run away."

Conan glanced down to see Snake's leering face peering out of the duct, brandishing a pistol. The detective kicked, knocking the pistol out of his hand and took off in the opposite direction, coming once again to the staircase. Up or down? He started down, when three metallic needles came whizzing out of the staircase, ripping his shirt on his upper arm. He winced, his hand instinctively coming up to grip the torn shirt, which was luckily just cloth and not any skin. Spider smirked from the shadows in the stairwell, stepping leisurely toward him, just like a spider approaching a fly in its web.

"Come on Boya, this is getting tiresome."

Up it was then. Conan gave him a rebellious glare, before he spun and vaulted the railing up to the next set of stairs. Spider was half right; this game of keep away was getting tiresome, but he wasn't going to stop.

The next floor yielded a hallway along with many different side rooms. The detective was quickly running out of room as the assassins were closing in. Hiding was not an option, and running was quickly becoming not an option either. His only option soon will be to fight, and with no soccer balls left it wasn't looking good for him.

He felt something hit next to his foot, pinning down the bottom of his pants. Off balance, Conan face planted with a grunt. He glanced down at his foot, seeing more needles embedded in the floor. The young detective tched in irritation. He scrambled on the tile, pulling at the pant leg to try to escape when a foot caught him right in the ribcage. Conan gasped in pain as the foot scooped him up and tossed him against the wall, trapping him there. Conan panted, almost hyperventilating as he tried to recover from the breath getting knocked out of him. He reached up, trying to dislodge the foot with one hand while double checking his body cam with the other, making sure it was still secure and it wasn't knocked away in the scuffle. The response was just the foot grounding deeper into his chest, causing Conan to still, resigned to his capture.

For a few heavy moments, the only sound was harsh breathing from the three of them as they tried to recover from the long chase. Conan grunted as he tried to reach up and grab the foot again, which was attached to Snake, when a hand came up to touch his cheek, which he flinched away from.

"You gave us some exercise Boya, that is for sure. Now then, care to explain why you ran away from us?"

Conan turned to face Spider, taking in his three eyes mask, dark bandana, and black clothes. He gave him a challenging stare but didn't answer. Spider calmly reached forward, grabbing Conan by the collar of his shirt and easily slid him up the wall until he was at eye level to both him and Snake. Conan could feel that the position of the hand wasn't threatening now, but it would only take a slight movement of the fingers and he would be in a chokehold. Spider reiterated this by tapping his neck gently with his fingers, reminding Conan of the position he was in; prey against two esteemed predators. Conan froze, thinking quickly. How should he act?

He could easily act the normal scared kid routine, but he doubted it would work on both of the assassins. He first looked to Snake, who was watching him with unguarded suspicion. He obviously recognized him from the night before and knew a small portion of what he was capable of. Snake spoke up gruffly.

"Spider, that is the KID Killer. He goes to Kaitou KID's heists and tries to catch him. He was there last night and escaped with KID and the jewel."

Spider cocked his head, and Conan could feel the increased curiosity in his gaze.

"Ho? How interesting. Boya, do you know we want the same thing?"

Anger bubbled up in Conan's chest as he tossed acting like a normal child out the window. He spat.

"I don't want him shot."

The assassin needles thunked into the wall not an inch from his ear as a warning to behave, but Conan refused to back down. These were the men that had tried to seriously kill Kaitou KID, the benevolent thief. Sure KID had laughed it off, smirked that he was better than them, but Conan knew better. These guys were the source of KID's pain and revenge. Righteous justice welled up in Conan as he stared down the assassin, not a hint of fear in his eyes. Spider smirked and said calmly.

"Now now Boya, that's hardly fair. We are just doing our jobs."

Conan almost raised his eyebrows. Ah, Snake was regarding him with apprehension, but Spider was different. He was treating him like a normal child. Conan was brought back to the night before where he was researching and was watching one of the magician's shows, where Spider was entertaining children. Of course, he was more likely to underestimate him because he worked with children quite often and knew them better then Snake probably. Interesting that he would be the one to underestimate him. Spider spoke again, using that same soothing voice of a stranger trying to trick a child.

"Now then Boya, we have two questions for you. If you answer truthfully, we will let you go. If you don't…"

He trailed off, his fingers caressing Conan's neck intimidatingly.

"Then we will just keep asking until you do give us the right answer. Sound fair?"

Conan's face didn't change. His anger had passed, mostly because he couldn't afford to lose his cool now. Besides, the more he played their game, the more likely KID would catch up and help him take them down. It would be ideal to remove these two major players from the game.

"First question: where is Kaitou KID?"

Conan smirked, answering triumphantly.

"I have no idea."

It was true; he had no idea where the Phantom Thief was. Spider's mouth frowned in displeasure.

"You were at the bar together."

Conan blinked, remembering the supposed conversation with himself that he pretended he was talking to KID.

"Yeah we split up. I have no idea where he went. We didn't exactly have time to discuss a rendezvous either."

He felt the fingers that were too close to his throat tense and relax once more.

"Next question: where is Pandora?"

Conan's smirk got wider. He had no intention of letting them know the location of the precious gem.

"Didn't you hear from your buddy it is a fake?"

Snake snarled angrily.

"We both know that was no fake. KID stole it with your help. Now where did you hide it?"

Conan answered innocently, pretending very hard that he was just a normal scared boy that had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know. KID took it and hid it."

He immediately coughed as Spider's hand clenched around his esophagus, not in a too tight way where he couldn't breathe at all, but enough were it was highly uncomfortable. His hands came up and latched onto the illusionist's wrist, trying to dislodge the thing that was blocking his airway, trying desperately to suck in more oxygen.

"Unfortunately, Boya, those were not what we wanted to hear. I heard you say back there that you were taking it."

Conan coughed, trying to slow his breathing. He tried to speak, and it came out as a raspy whisper.

"I said that so you wouldn't go after KID. Thought you would be less likely to shoot at a child. Why would KID give me the gem?"

Snake's eyes narrowed.

"Why you absolute punk! You just wasted our time."

He raised his fist in anger and Conan envisioned it connecting painfully with his cheek so he shied away, squirming in Spider's hand.

"Now Snake, don't hurt him yet."

Snake lowered his hand, still simmering, but he gestured to Spider.

"Let's take him anyway. We can use him against KID when he decides to come out of hiding."

Spider nodded.

"Yeah, I don't trust what he says. But let's just try again shall we? Where is KID or Pandora?"

They both turned back to the child struggling in Spider's grip. Conan felt their gazes like a cold shower and shuddered, thinking of Gin and Vodka. The similarity was uncanny. He had to escape though; no way was he going cause KID an inconvenience because he got caught by them. He gasped.

"I really don't know."

Snake stepped closer to him menacingly.

"Why don't we help you remember a little bit more shall we?"

He reached forward, grabbing onto Conan's hand, yanking hard on one of his fingers, holding the digits like he was about to snap them.

"Now, one last chance Boya. Where are they?"

Conan glanced at Spider to see he was frowning. Did he disagree with the torture of a supposed young child? Wonderful, but it didn't look like enough for him to step in on his behalf. Conan just kept trying to reclaim his fingers without the breaking part hopefully, not answering the assassin.

Conan had no warning, but it was a good thing he was quick on his feet.

All three of them froze as they heard a hissing sound, one that Conan recognized immediately.

POOF! White smoke flooded the hallway, and all hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 10: Interrogation

**Oh shoot! Sorry about the cliffhangers. Sorry writing Spider and Snake is hard considering they aren't in the animes too much and I don't have a lot of reference material, but I am trying. I predict more in the coming future so stay tuned. Anyone want to take a guess as to where Pandora is? Also **real world, _illusion, __**thoughts in illusion.**_

_KID! _Conan thought in relief as the assassins let loose different reactions and curses of shock. Now that he was here, he probably took care of the squad downstairs. Snake cursed loudly and Conan's fingers were instantly released as the assassin whirled to face the new threat. A few milliseconds later Conan heard the proximity of a pistol shooting blindly off into the smokescreen, the clunking sound of Snake clomping around the hallway, and the almost completely silent tiptoes of familiar dress shoes on the other end of the hall. Conan took his newfound freedom to bring his arm up and bring his elbow down at the crook of Spider's elbow, trying to dislodge his arm around his neck in the chaos.

There was a split second of freedom as Spider dropped him, and Conan took it, yelling.

"KID, take care of Snake."

The freedom was instantly cut short again as Spider's hand returned with a vengeance, snaking out of the smokescreen, slamming him against the wall, and completely cutting off his air supply this time. Conan began hitting the wrist with one hand and tried to wrestle off the cap of his wristwatch with the other. He refused to be the weak link to hinder KID. Somewhere in the hall he heard Snake grunt and something thunked against the floor, hopefully a pistol.

There, it flicked off. Conan pointed it as Spider's hand, pushing the button. Spider flinched, but his grip stayed strong. Conan went back to plan A, of trying to get him to release him using physical means. It looked like as an assassin, both Snake and Spider had built up some resistance to sedatives, which was unfortunate.

Spider's voice cut through the smoke like one of his needles.

"Kaitou KID, if you don't give up, I will kill this Boya."

For a split second there was silence. Then, KID's chuckle echoed throughout the hall, cool and confident.

"Ah, really now? Are you threatening me Spider?"

Spider laughed back, using his other hand to smack Conan's arm to the wall, earning a pained cry from the boy.

"It is a promise Kaitou KID. You know what we are capable of."

Conan gritted his teeth, straining against the fingers around his throat. He was quickly losing oxygen and his vision was starting to blur. He choked out weakly.

"No…KID. Don't do it."

Spider leered at him with a sardonic smile, tightening his grip on the already half-conscious boy.

"Boya, are you really not going to behave? Tap out if you don't want me to kill you."

Conan recognized the power move for what it was, but air and thoughts were quickly becoming sparse. His hands dropped loosely by sides, eyes flickering closed. Spider called out again.

"Better choose quickly Kaitou KID. This Boya isn't going to last much longer."

Further down the hall Kaito was busy dancing around Snake. He could see the larger man in the smoke plumes that were quickly dispersing, and he was running out of time. He heard Spider's warning and froze. Yeah, Conan would never give up, and he could not see how compromising Conan's position was, but if Spider had him, then he had no idea how he was going to take care of both of them plus a hostage. He glanced further down the hall to see Spider holding Conan against the wall, and he froze at the almost lifeless look on the Tantei's face.

He immediately filled with guilt. This was his fault. He got Conan involved. If only he…no. He refused to feel guilt for the boy. One it was unproductive, and two, Conan didn't want pity. Kaito gave him the choice and he chose to help. Nevertheless, he needed to get Conan out of this situation.

"There you are."

Kaito slightly flinched as a fist slammed into his cheek, forcing him to hit the ground as stars blinked in his vision. Kaito shook his head, trying to clear it. Really, now wasn't the time to be distracted. He somersaulted out of the way as Snake tried to kick him, landing on his feet, trying to prioritize. Take down Snake, or rescue Tantei-kun? Decisions decisions.

By now the smoke had almost completely dissipated, leaving the three men standing in the hallway. Kaito and Snake both noticed the pistol that Kaito had managed to kick out of Snake's hand on the floor between them. They both looked at each other and dove for it.

Snake was faster, but Kaito had his card gun out and ready. When Snake was within a foot of it, Kaito shot the card, embedding it in the floor right in front of Snake, causing him to skid to a halt. Kaito reached for the pistol, yanking it toward him.

BANG.

Kaito froze as a gun went off, but not the one he was holding. He turned to see Spider holding up a pistol, pointing it toward the ceiling where a smoking hole was. It was all the hesitation Snake needed and suddenly Kaito found himself on the ground with Snake sitting on his back and a pistol next to his head.

There were a few seconds of almost silence. Kaito looked up to see Spider still asphyxiating Conan.

"Look you have me now, all right? Let him breathe."

He refused to sound like he was begging. He needed Conan back in the picture so they could plan an escape. Spider smirked and let go of the detective, letting Conan drop almost lifelessly to the ground. Kaito bit his lip to keep his poker face and not let any of his concern for his friend's safety leak out; if he did, he couldn't condemn Conan to torture any quicker. Conan was deathly still for a moment before he let out a raspy gasp, coughing hoarsely as he curled up, rubbing his raw throat and panting to regain his air as he tried to protect himself. A second later his eyes opened and met Kaito's gaze.

For a second, it was just them. Kaito tried to convey his thoughts with his eyes, feelings of worry, regret, and gratefulness. _Are you ok? Sorry couldn't save you. Glad you're not dead. What's next?_ Conan answered him with a small smirk as he pushed himself up to prop himself against the wall, and his cerulean eyes were still sharp with fearlessness as if he didn't just have a near death experience. _I'm fine. It's all good. Thank you._

Kaito's eyes flashed, indigos swirling with an urge to escape. Conan noticed. He knew that escaping should be top priority, at least in most cases, but not now. His plan wouldn't come to fruition if they left now.

So while one hand cradled his neck, Conan simply opened his other hand and gently slid it down, in a motion that mimicked a mother shushing a child. _Wait._

Kaito saw the minuscule motion, and almost raised an eyebrow. Conan was telling him to wait? Did he have a plan? The phantom thief was wracked with indecision, before he relaxed; he had involved Conan for this very reason, his strategic mind. He was going to trust him for now, and only if things got particularly dangerous would he disregard it.

The moment was interrupted when Snack slammed his pistol butt against Kaito's temple, almost knocking the pristine white hat off the thief.

"You have caused us too much trouble Kaitou KID."

Kaito jerked, attempting to free his hands from where Snake was pinning them to his sides with his knees to protect himself. He felt the pistol muzzle dig into the back of his neck and stiffened.

"I say we get rid of him, huh Spider?"

Kaito was about to interrupt politely and remind the assassin that he was the one who had Pandora, and killing him would not be in his best interests, when Spider had the same idea.

"Now Snake, let's not be hasty. Our thief here knows where Pandora is. This Boya on the other hand…"

Kaito's eyes widened slightly. They were going to kill Conan! He opened his mouth to protest when Conan chuckled darkly.

"Oh really? Is that the best idea?"

Kaito watched in confusion. What was going on? Was this his plan? Oh, he saw what he was doing. He smirked.

"Ah yes, is it? Would you like to play a game esteemed gentlemen?"

Snake and Spider both glanced at each other. Snake growled in irritation.

"What are you talking about?"

Conan caught Kaito's eye, and Kaito winked at him, hiding it under his hat from the two assailants. Conan fought the urge to roll his eyes. As usual with KID, he had to make it a show. Kaito shrugged slightly.

"Well of course the fact that one of us knows where Pandora is, and the other doesn't."

Conan added from his place by the wall, spinning some of his extra saccharine childishness into his voice.

"Yes, exactly that. If you aren't careful and shoot the wrong one, then it will be infinitely more difficult to find it, right?"

In an instant Kaito let loose a grunt as Snake kneed his ribs, and Conan yelped in alarm as he found himself back in his previous position, Spider gripping his shirt up against the wall at eye level. Snake threatened lowly.

"We just have to beat the answer out of you right?"

Kaito hesitated for just a second. That was close. He had almost forgot; these weren't your everyday criminals. They were dangerous and at the drop of the hat they could turn murderous, and even if they couldn't kill them, they could make them wish they had. It was now the matter of keeping it a secret of who knew the exact location. If either one of them spilled, the other would be killed instantly. At the very least it could buy some time for them to think up an escape plan.

He wasn't worried about himself; he could take a bit of physical roughness if the situation called for it. No, Conan with a child's body, that even though he hated it, was much more fragile than he was. He didn't doubt his ability to keep his mouth shut because he knew firsthand how stubborn the boy could be, but he didn't want Spider and Snake to get carried away and accidentally kill the detective.

"Search them."

Spider's order was harsh and cold. Kaito felt the hands patting him down. He heard Conan chuckle.

"Really? You think we have Pandora here when we knew you guys would come after us? How stupid do you think we are?"

Kaito fervently wished that Snake would accidentally set off a number of his traps that he had on his person, but unfortunately, he did not. The assassin did find something interesting however.

"You don't have Pandora huh? What is this?"

Kaito blinked at the two gems thrust almost up his nose. Everyone in the room froze. Kaito smirked deciding to tell the truth to infuriate them even more; he loved pushing buttons.

"Fakes of course. I needed to make a few to throw you off the trail. Why, you want to keep them as a souvenir, something to remember me by?

Snake retorted angrily, shoving the counterfeit jewels back in Kaito's secret pocket.

"Why would we want worthless fakes?"

After another minute of frantic fruitless searching and Spider sighed.

"The boy doesn't have it. Does he?"

Snake took out some of his frustration on the thief beneath him, landing a few blows on his neck and back.

"Nope, he is clean."

Kaito released a heavy sigh.

"If you had just asked if we had it on us, we would have told you the truth."

Kaito tensed as he felt the cool metal of a gun next to his temple, with Snake's voice that chilled him to the bone hissing above him.

"Enough jokes KID. You are on thin ice as it is."

Sensing the line he would cross if he continued, Kaito decided to stay quiet and still. Spider leisurely tossed one of his needles in the air, letting it drop back down in his hand.

"Well then Snake, let's discuss the notion that one of them knows where it is. Which do you think it is?"

Snake's knife tickled Kaito's throat as he growled.

"No way would Kaitou KID trust the gem to the boy. He has to know it."

Kaito managed to shrug, materializing a few smoke bombs in his hand in the process, just in case.

"Well that is where you are wrong Snake. I don't know where it is."

Conan sputtered indignantly.

"Now hold on a second, I don't know where it is."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Ah, now he understood why Conan wanted to know the location. They had automatically assumed that he had hid it somewhere and almost cost the sleuth his life. He could play along, because as long as they kept pointing fingers at each other, the assassins would have just enough doubt not to act. He argued back.

"Oh really now? You had Pandora last."

Conan's eyes lit up in excitement as he realized that Kaito understood his intentions. He fought back.

"What are you talking about? You knocked me out and took it off me when we escaped from the museum last night."

Although, if Conan was trying to keep himself alive, he was fighting hard to make them believe that he knew it. Kaito wanted a signal or something but Conan was refusing to give it. Why wasn't he trying to escape? Kaito continued to argue.

"No, that's my line, dear Conan-kun."

"Enough."

Ah so it was Snake that got impatient first. Not surprising. Spider hummed, asking nonchalantly.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I say we just shoot the boy. No way Kaitou KID would hand it off to a boy."

"Well, he could be counting on you to think that way and gave it to him to hide."

Snake gritted out angrily.

"This is ridiculous. There is no way to know for sure."

Spider's mouth curled into an almost evil grin.

"No, there might be a way."

Both Kaito and Conan stiffened, feeling the predatory aura settling around them, thick like early morning fog, and twice as suffocating. Kaito bowed his head, and Conan turned away from the assassin, both refusing to make eye contact. Spider chuckled darkly.

"Oh now Kaitou KID, are you scared of me? How surprising."

Kaito shoved on his poker face, confident smirk in place as he shot back almost on reflex.

"Not at all, I just didn't want to look at your ugly face."

He heard a choking sound and glanced up to see Conan hiding a smile. The noise turned Spider's attention on the young detective.

"Let's see if I can get anything from this Boya first. If he doesn't yield anything, then we can turn to KID."

Kaito froze, struggling slightly against Snake's grip. No, was he going to force Conan in his illusions? He couldn't sit by idly and let the detective go through that. He remembered the confusion, the absolute irrational terror that had filled him the first time Spider had him in his clutches. Not to mention, he couldn't risk Conan accidentally spilling the location of Pandora. He interrupted, with just the barest hint of desperation.

"No Spider, I know where it is. Don't involve him."

He saw both blood red and cerulean blue snap to look at him. Spider grinned as he set Conan down on the ground, but still kept him pinned, turning to the thief.

"Is that so?"

"No that's not true. I know where Pandora is."

Conan interrupted, with just as much panic as KID. Kaito didn't give him a glance.

"Stay back Conan."

"No."

Kaito sighed. Now really wasn't a good time for Conan to play hero.

"Conan-kun, just let me—"

"No KID."

He looked and saw Conan giving him a mild glare, almost reprimanding. Oh? Did Conan want Spider's attention on him? Why?

Spider obliged, turning back to Conan.

"Boya, do you really?"

Conan nodded bravely, no fear in his eyes. Spider's smirk widened. Kaito could almost imagine the gigantic shadow of a Spider baring down on Conan. The mini sleuth seemed to feel the same pressure, because his eyes snapped close almost childishly, like thinking pulling the covers over your head as a kid could protect you from the monsters under your bed. Spider hummed, almost amused as he drew closer to the young detective.

"Ho, now this is interesting. Boya do you know of my abilities?"

Conan cocked his head slightly, thinking. Did that mean it was hypnosis and not drugs like he theorized? He answered truthfully.

"Maybe."

In his dark world he felt the hand leave his neck, leaving him completely free. He could run now, but without sight, he wouldn't get very far, and if he opened his eyes to escape Spider would catch him in his illusion. Both sounded terrible, so he decided that staying put would be the best for right now. Spider's voice cut through the darkness.

"Well there is more than one way to do things after all."

Spider glanced at Snake and mimed shooting a gun. Snake nodded, pulling out his pistol and shot it in the air, while punching Kaito in the back as hard as he could simultaneously. Conan just heard the shot, and then the grunt of pain from his companion. Instinctively his eyes flew open, fearing the worst, concern for the thief causing him to forget his previous mission of staying out of Spider's illusions.

"KID are you all—"

Spider was directly in front of him, hands coming out to cradle his face and keeping him still as his mask zoomed in closer, his eyes rotating almost mechanically. Conan stiffened, eyes widening as his vision blurred, almost as if he had vertigo, and he wriggled slightly, trying to get away. Spider cooed soothingly.

"Now now Boya, relax. Welcome to your red nightmare."

Conan continued to fight, but his eyes were transfixed on Spider, unable to break the eye contact, but after a few seconds stilled, and slowly fell lax. Kaito struggled as he saw the fire leave Conan's eyes, they lost their usual intelligence as the boy crumpled against the wall, like a broken marionette. He had to break Conan out of the illusion.

"Hey Conan! Wake up."

A hand slapped over his mouth, gagging him. Spider gave him a reproachful look.

"Now now Kaitou KID. Don't ruin the fun."

Kaito glowered at the assassin, promising to do every foul prank under the sun to him. Spider had the audacity to grin at him.

"Watch and learn."

He knelt next to Conan, who was sitting against the wall, head bowed slightly, and his eyes looked like the lights were on, but no one was home, lacking their usually spark of brilliance. Kaito continued to wriggle and squirm, trying to get close enough to at least tap on the detective's shoe to break him out of it, but Snake's hold on him was relentless. Kaito stopped struggling, sagging in defeat as he watched Spider lean closer to Conan. He could do nothing except watch, and trust in Tantei-kun.

* * *

_Conan opened his eyes, he was in a field, a strange field that looked like it came out of anyone's worst nightmare. Blood red skies, the wind rustling through the waist high grass. Something about the field unsettled Conan. Something wasn't right._

_Then he heard it, footsteps. He whirled around, unprecedented terror filling hid being. What was it? Who was it? His instincts to fight or flight were warring in his body as he shifted his weight, trying to decide. Another rustle of grass, another twig cracking, another bout of chilling fear trickling down his spine. The footsteps sounded like they were all around him, and he could not get a specific location. His eyes scanned the grass cautiously, looking for the hidden predator that was hiding in its depths. _

_What was happening? Why was he so scared? Sure, this was unsettling, but he had never felt this level of dread before, even when Ran was in danger or injured. It wasn't even his mind either, it was his body, because while he felt completely calm and rational about the situation, his body felt like it wasn't even his own. He was sweating profusely, heart pounding in his ears, his chest felt tight, elevated breathing, and nausea were distracting him as he heard something that sounded like disembodied voices whispering all around him, blending in with the tall grass, making it even more horrific. _

_The footsteps suddenly quickened, sprinting at him. Conan's decision was made for him as he fled, zig zagging through the grass in an attempt to throw off his pursuer. Why was it chasing him? What did it want?_

_Conan shot out of the grass and skidded to a stop, coming to a precipice. Now, to jump into what looked like a bottomless pit, or to face the monstrosity that was quickly drawing closer? Conan bit his lip and made his choice. He whirled around, trembling in fear, but standing his ground. He picked out a nice stone, setting his foot beside it, ready to shoot it at the attacker. _

_The footsteps flew out of the grass and Conan braced himself, drawing back his foot._

"_Shinichi!"_

_Conan blinked and it was Ran standing there, no monster or beast. Just Ran, looking at him with her doe like lavender eyes innocently. Why did he have such an adverse reaction to Ran of all people? Wait a minute, did she say Shinichi? He looked down and was pleasantly surprised to see himself in his regular adult body. This was only getting stranger and stranger. Was he asleep? A dream perhaps?_

"_Oh Shinichi thank goodness you are here. Do you know?"_

_He asked slowly, confusion itching his mind._

"_Know what Ran?"_

_Ran's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He hated that look. He hated her crying._

"Do you know where Pandora is?"

_The words echoed, slightly distorted. Conan stepped back away from his girlfriend. No, something didn't feel right. This didn't feel like Ran. Why did she even know about Pandora? He answered truthfully._

"_I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."_

_Not to mention, if he told her, it would just put a target on her back, and he would never put Ran in danger like that. Ran wrapped her arm around his bicep, blinking up at him, with a face that he felt like he couldn't refuse._

"_Please Shinichi. _Tell me where Pandora is."

_Again that distortion. He shook his head slightly. Should he tell her? She seemed kind of insistent, and it was Ran. What could she possibly do with the information? No wait. He was forgetting something, wasn't he? Ah, that's right._

"_No. I told KID I wouldn't tell."_

* * *

Kaito watched intently as Spider leaned close to Conan, kneeling next to him and watching the detective intently. Conan's body was completely still except for the occasional jerk of movement, like he was a puppet and Spider the puppet master, yanking on only one string at a time.

Gosh did he hate this. He wanted to do anything to stop this. Conan should never look like that, so lifeless, and without a speck of his usual fire and spirit. He needed to get their attention off Conan. He growled softly, refusing to sound like he was worried, or begging.

"Spider, let him go."

Spider turned and for a split second Kaito was caught in the murderous glare of Spider, crimson eyes glinting in the light.

"Now now Kaitou KID, you are in no position to be making threats."

Kaito gritted his teeth at how right the assassin was; he hated it. Snake urged impatiently.

"Spider, get on with it."

Spider turned back to Conan, asking so soothingly, so convincingly.

"Do you know where Pandora is?"

Conan didn't move and after a second whispered hazily, like he was in a trance.

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Kaito stiffened. That was basically an admission of knowing where it was. Spider leaned closer, eagerly demanding.

"Tell me where Pandora is."

A hint of a frown crossed Conan's face, before he answered slowly.

"No. I told KID I wouldn't tell."

Kaito tried to shake Snake's hands off him. This had gone far enough.

"See, you won't get it out of him. Let him go. Ask me instead."

Spider crooned.

"Ah Kaitou KID, wait your turn. I will get to you in a minute."

Snake ground his knees into Kaito's side, keeping him still. He sneered.

"What now Spider? Your little trick didn't work."

Kaito froze at the absolutely evil grin on Spider's face.

"No, I am not quite done yet. You have to soften them up with honey first, before you give the vinegar."

Kaito writhed slightly, testing the hold on him. He hated feeling so helpless. He wanted nothing more than to drop the smoke bombs in his hand, grab Conan and sprint out of there. He could, even with Snake pinning him as he was now.

But Conan told him to wait.

Yes, that was the only thing keeping him there. Conan told him to wait, and so far, his actions have all felt purposeful. He did not know why Conan wanted any of this, but if he had a plan, he didn't want to disrupt it by doing the wrong thing. Yes, Conan was the best detective he knew and taking down criminals was his forte, not to mention his number one critic. If anyone could break out of Spider's illusion, it would be him.

So he sagged against the floor, watching as Spider leaned close to Conan, whispering in his ear, causing Conan to jerk and spasm, like a twisted version of a puppy dreaming. He was going to give Conan a few more minutes, placing his faith in him for that long. If he still did not break out, then screw Conan's plan but keeping him alive and intact was much more important.

* * *

_Ran clutched tightly onto Shinichi's arm, and terror suddenly filled her face. _

"_Please tell me Shinichi. He will kill me."_

_Shinichi whirled around, trying to keep an eye on his surroundings for the thing that was causing Ran to be afraid. Who? Who was trying to kill Ran? _

_All of the sudden, Ran was wrenched from his grasp. He turned back to see the grinning face of Gin._

_His body froze, watching as Gin raised the gun to Ran's temple._

"_Kudo Shinichi. _Where is Pandora?_"_

_Ran sobbed, tears staining her cheeks._

"_Please tell him Shinichi. Please."_

_Shinichi trembled. He wanted to sprint forward, dash the pistol out of Gin's hands. Why wasn't he moving? He has never frozen like this when Ran was in danger before. Again, it was like his body was the only thing that felt fear, his mind was going a hundred kilometers an hour in his panic, but his body was the one reacting the most, even if it was very uncharacteristic of him to just be standing still. Questions bombarded his mind. What was Gin even doing here? How did he find him? Why did he know about Pandora? _

_Gin shook the pistol, snapping impatiently._

"Pandora! Now!"

_Shinichi flinched. Pandora was not the priority right now; he had to save Ran. He opened his mouth, ready to spill the secret._

_**Wait.**_

_He paused. Something wasn't right. The wrongness settled in his stomach like an ache, unavoidable and impossible to ignore. It was there since the beginning, but it had only worsened as time went by, an itch that eh couldn't scratch. What was causing it? What was wrong?_

_**You see, but you do not observe.**_

_His blessed Holmes cut through the confusion like a knife of clarity. Right, what was he thinking? He was a detective; it was time he started to act like one. So he closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts and taking a calming breath. His eyes opened again, intent on finding the truth._

_First, looking at the scene, Gin, Ran, and the pistol were all vivid with detail, the colors, textures all looked real, but without them, the setting was wrong. They weren't really anywhere, not a room, a house, a street that was familiar. Even the field was gone. They were just surrounded by a charcoal grey void, with mist spiraling around them. Then there were all the questions that he was asking to begin with. Why were they both here, and why did they know about Pandora? Now that he thought about it, how did he even get here? He was also Shinichi again without any antidote. Too many things were unexplained._

_There were too many things that shouldn't logically be happening, which lead to something that was illogical. The only things he could possibly think of was a dream, or an illusion of some sort._

_Thoughts of an illusion streamlined him to the next associative word: KID. Right, before he was here, he was with KID. Did KID do this? No, KID wouldn't do something like this just to find out Pandora's location. They were allies right now anyway. No wait, they were with another person. Who was it again?_

_The mist tendril curled around him, wafting in the nonexistent breeze, reminding him almost of a spider's web._

_Spider! That's right, he was skilled in illusion. Lucidity hit him like one of his soccer balls. He scanned his surroundings, then looked down at his hand. The first thing he needed to do was see how much he could control in this illusion. Something simple, like getting his kid body back for example._

_**Turn back to Conan.**_

_His hand didn't change. He didn't feel too discouraged. Instead he narrowed his eyes, willing even harder to change back into his younger persona, for once wanting to go back to the familiarity of being seven._

_**Go back to being Conan.**_

_The hand still didn't change. Shinichi gritted his teeth, before letting out a small sigh. No, he couldn't get frustrated. He needed to stay logical here in this illogical place. He closed his eyes, and clenched his fist._

_**Go. Back. To. Conan.**_

_He opened his eyes, and smirked at seeing his much smaller hands. Perfect. Now that he knew he could manipulate the illusion, he just needed to wake up. _

_He let out a deep breath, and imagined his body was connected to his real body, his hands and feet were connected. Now to bust out of this illusion._

* * *

Kaito was having a war in his mind. On one hand he really wanted to trust in Tantei-kun, and to help his plan, whatever it was, come to fruition. But on the other hand, when he watched Spider, whispering menacingly into Conan's ear, and the usually fiery boy looking so unresponsive, it was making his stomach turn. Every few seconds he would go back on his decision to listen to Conan, only to remake it again. Conan would pull through. He had to. He had enough faith in him. This was the same guy who broke down all of his magic tricks and illusions; this will be no different…he hoped.

Snake scoffed.

"It isn't working Spider."

The assassin hummed back, awfully nonchalant about performing mental torture on a child.

"Give it some time to work."

Conan's breathing picked up slightly, heaving in small choppy breaths. Spider grinned, saying in English.

"It's showtime."

Suddenly, the breathing stopped, as if Conan was holding his breath, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the room seemed to be holding their breath as well, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Where is Pandora?"

Conan jerked his head to the side, almost in a shake. Kaito smirked.

"You won't get it out of him."

Snake snapped.

"Pandora. Now!"

Spider glanced down at KID.

"Kaitou KID, don't make me kill you to shut you up."

Suddenly a movement shifted in Kaito's peripheral, and he wasn't the only one, as it also snapped Spider's attention.

Conan's foot twitched, and then slowly, erratically it started to lift off the floor, a few centimeters at a time, pausing for a second, before continuing its ascension. It was like it had a mind of its own. Kaito glanced into Conan's face, seeing no awareness at all. Was he doing this unconsciously? Snake asked cautiously.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

Spider observed curiously.

"No, this has never happened before."

The leg rose slightly higher until it was about a foot off the ground. Everyone was still, watching the foot with apprehension. Kaito couldn't help but feel that something incredible was about to happen.

Then, gravity took hold, and the leg dropped, thudding the heel against the floor, and everything broke into chaos.

Conan broke through the illusion with an explosion of movement, like a drowning man breaking the surface of water. He gasped, instinctively flailing with his arms, slamming his fist into Spider's nose, who fell back with a grunt. Conan's eyes blazed with panic as he scrambled away from the assassin, heaving deep breaths, his cerulean eyes darting around, trying to take stock of the situation.

For a moment nobody moved before Spider pounced, pulling Conan back into a loose embrace, wrapping him up like an anaconda with prey. Conan didn't fight it, trying to recover from his experience. His eyes met Kaito's and he inquired desperately.

"Did I tell anything? Did I say anything?"

Kaito shook his head.

"No, you just said you knew where it was."

Conan sighed, throwing his head back in relief.

"Thank goodness."

Spider questioned with unbridled interest and disbelief.

"How? How did you get out of my illusion on your own?"

Conan turned his head to give Spider an incredulous look, as if he was the child.

"You had me at first, but when I started really looking around there were a lot of discrepancies. Not enough details and it was kind of illogical. Too many questions didn't have answers to I figured out it was an illusion it was kind of easier than I thought to break out. I just felt like I needed a physical shake, like the same process of when you are dreaming of falling and waking yourself up. It was the same principle I suppose. "

Spider's face crumpled into a frown. It was silent for a moment, before Kaito burst out laughing. He couldn't tell if it was from relief that Conan was fine, more then fine, from being right to trust in him, or triumph that Conan managed to escape the illusion unharmed and without spilling the secret. Heck, it might have been all three. Conan had once again not only met his expectations, but far surpassed them. Snake hit his back a few times, but he didn't stop.

"Shut up KID."

Kaito continued to laugh.

"Oh Spider, you didn't even realize. I forgot to introduce you."

Conan cocked his head slightly, looking at KID as if he was insane, which he kind of was. Kaito gushed proudly.

"This here is Tantei-kun. He has a hobby of looking at magic tricks and illusions and pulling them apart. I can't tell you how often his infuriating ability has messed with one of my shows, even the most complicated tricks. His mind is annoyingly so logical, that illusions and tricks don't trick him for very long. "

Kaito smirked playfully.

"As you can see, he is your worst enemy."

Conan-kun grinned back at KID. He could tell that KID was proud of him, or at the very least was concerned about his well being, glad that he got out of the illusion. He had no idea what he did while his mind was compromised, but it sounded like he impressed KID by keeping his mouth shut. Spider's frown deepened. Snake huffed and Kaito abruptly stopped laughing as a pistol was shoved against the back of his neck.

"Well now that we know that the Boya knows the location, we can eradicate this pest, right?"

Kaito's indigo pupils widened as he once again looked at Conan, asking him if it was time to leave. His chaotic whirlwind of a personality felt very wrong just sitting here and taking the abuse and not getting out while they had the chance. Conan interrupted; tone hardened like steel.

"You kill him I guarantee I won't tell you the location."

Snake sneered back, chuckling darkly.

"Are you really suggesting you can stop us Boya?"

Conan gritted back.

"I am saying that if you kill him, might as well kill me too because I am not telling you anything."

Snake curled his fists in frustration, turning to Spider.

"Switch me. We have tried your method. Now let's try mine."

Kaito's eyes widened. No, even they wouldn't beat up a child.

"Haven't you done enough? Tantei-kun is stubborn."

Snake cracked his knuckles, causing terror to chill Kaito to his core. Still, his poker face refused to fall.

"Everybody is stubborn at first. They don't last too long; time is precious."

Conan took a deep breath, glancing from Snake to Spider. His plan was going all right so far, except for Snake's trigger happiness. He was so close; he just needed to give it a little nudge to get the ball rolling, to act as a catalyst for the next step, while keeping KID alive. No problem.

"You think I am no threat to you Snake, even though I have enough evidence of your organization to put you all behind bars?"

Instantly Spider's grip on him tightened. Snake barked angrily.

"What evidence? What do you mean? Where?"

Kaito's eyes widened fractionally. What was Conan thinking? He knew Tantei-kun was reckless, but this was worse than normal. Did he have a death wish? Conan continued, defiance gleaming in his eyes.

"If I don't show up at a certain place at a certain time today, my friend will take all those files to the police. I will make sure I don't show up if you kill him."

Ah, now Kaito could see. Conan was desperately trying to keep a bullet out of his skull. Thoughtful, but not when it endangered his own life. Snake and Spider exchanged glances. Pandora's location just moved a little lower on their priority list. Spider stood up, still holding on to Conan's arm.

"Here. I will stay here and try to get something out of KID. Do it properly."

Kaito's eyes widened a fraction. Now this was taking it too far. Screw Conan's plan. He wasn't going to let Snake harm him. Conan was standing there, arm in Spider's grip, squared shoulders, ready to take whatever Snake was about to dish out. Snake's face contorted into something sadistic as he leaned to get off of Kaito. Kaito clenched his fists and made his decision; between Pandora, which he could always retrieve later, or Conan's life, it was an easy choice to make.

"Kudo Manor."

Everyone whirled to look at him. Conan's face tightened as he gave the tiniest shake of his head, but no Kaito was done following what Conan wanted, at least for now. The criminals were holding all the cards, and anything was better than jeopardizing Conan's safety. Gosh Conan was right; in a hostage situation he was useless. He thought he could handle it but apparently not. Snake elbowed him, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but it was still painful.

"What did you say?"

Kaito didn't break eye contact with Conan. He was buying time at the very least. If they had Pandora they would kill them, but maybe Conan could work with this. Maybe he could work with this. It would take time to get to Kudo Manor. They could think up a plan on the way.

"Kudo Manor. It is where we stayed last night. He hid it there."

Snake murmured thoughtfully.

"Kudo. Where have I heard that name before?"

Conan pursed his lips into a thin line, chewing almost nervously.

"Kudo Shinichi, the high school detective. He was my distant relative. I have access to his house, and we needed a place to stay."

Spider grinned.

"Well then, it looks like we need to pay this Kudo Manor a visit."

Snake cocked the pistol.

"We don't need them now. Let's get rid of them."

Conan interrupted desperately.

"Wait!"

Snake raised an eyebrow at him. Conan bowed his head in defeat.

"All right, if you don't hurt either of us, I will come quietly and give you the exact location. It is better for you this way, right?"

Kaito bit his lip. Conan had never sounded that way before; he decided he didn't like it. Where was the detective that fought back against all odds? Surely there was still a scheme in place? Or did he ruin everything by spilling the location of Pandora? Spider yanked Conan toward him.

"Bring them both. We can kill them later, once we have the jewel. I don't want to waste precious time."

Snake grabbed Kaito by his arms, hauling him to his feet.

"Either one of you make a sound, I will pop a bullet in your skull."

Kaito kept his monocle and top hat on and slid the smoke bombs back into his sleeves, at least for now. He looked at Conan, trying to apologize with his eyes, when he paused.

There, for a split second, was a ghost of a smirk, followed by a very brazen wink.

Kaito kept his poker face, but inwardly he gaped, before grinning mischievously. Maybe he was wrong; maybe they hadn't lost the round yet.


	12. Chapter 11: Tactical Retreat

**Well, here we are, ready for Conan and Kaito vs. Snake and Sider. Can't wait. So school has started back up again, and since I work at one, it will be difficult to have enough time to write. I will try though. Thank you for reading and your reviews. I appreciate you all.**

Kaito tripped slightly as Snake dragged him down the stairs back to the ground floor. He was constantly in alert mode, ready for Conan to give the word. His fidgety fingers gauged how quickly he could pick the handcuffs and drop an assortment of flash bangs, smoke bombs, and other fun little toys. In his mind he had it down to about two seconds, but he knew he could be even faster if the need arose.

Conan was just ahead of him, Spider yanking him along by his upper arm, not paying the child any mind as he hissed in pain in the assassin's not too gentle grip. The worst thing right now was not knowing what to expect and what the scheme was. All he had received was partial confirmation that it was working, whatever _it_ was. He needed to find some way to communicate with the detective, but how was he going to do that with two assassins who were watching them very closely?

He couldn't really do anything but watch Tantei-kun very intently, hoping he understood that he was observing him for any sign of his next move.

He saw the smallest of shivers up Conan's back as he stepped down onto the next floor's landing, almost like he had experienced a cold chill, but Kaito knew better. He knew that with Conan's paranoia and high sensitivity he was aware of his gaze. The small detective's fingers twitched on the left side, before they fell slack.

The arduous and irritating journey, only made so because of Snake's incessant gloating and purposeful tripping, finally came to an end as they made it to the bottom floor. It was easy to see what had happened to the poor goon squad that were left to stand guard by the front door. Kaito hadn't exactly had time to give them special treatment, but he certainly went all out. They were covered in confetti, multiple dyes, silly string, and enough glitter that they would be picking it off of themselves for months. It looked like a rainbow vomited on them. Kaito couldn't help a snicker as he surveyed his handiwork. They honestly had not seen it coming. Conan turned at the noise, and Kaito could easily see the amusement hidden in the shadows of his face.

"Shut up KID."

Spider started to go toward the men, possibly to wake them up, when Snake grunted.

"Leave them. We have more important things."

Spider nodded, hauling Conan toward the door.

"Right. Boya, you are going to sit up front with me and give me directions. You make one wrong one, and I kill you and KID. Snake, you sit in the back with our thief friend, and keep him from doing anything. He moves, you kill him."

Conan suddenly brightened, and Kaito recognized the childlike personality as it was, and instantly listened closely for any hidden messages the sleuth could have hidden in his simple words.

"Ne ne, can we listen to music on the radio? I like to hear the vibrations through the speakers!"

Kaito blinked, trying to decipher what he meant. He mentioned a radio and feeling vibrations. Wait, back all those months ago when they were together in the woods versus the robbers, he pretended that the comm link between the two of them was a normal radio, and they had managed to talk to each other through Morse code. He still had the two way ear piece from earlier in his pocket, so he could talk to Conan if he needed to, but it was going to be impossible to put it in his ear, and to tap on it would be suspicious.

Ah, Conan mentioned hearing the vibrations through the speaker. If he turned it up all the way, he could possibly feel the vibrations like Conan was talking about, possibly. It was a bit of a stretch. He gave Conan a cursory glance, seeing that his left hand was in his pocket. He gave the earpiece an experimental tap hoping for some confirmation that this was what Conan wanted him to do.

If Kaito wasn't used to studying people for tells, and if he wasn't used to trying to read the mini detective during heists, he would have missed it. The small twitch in his left arm, the barest of glances, and the tiniest spasm to signify a smirk. He pressed his fingers tightly against the surface of the earpiece and he felt the responding tap. It wasn't loud enough for the assassins to hear, and they couldn't possibly notice the tiny movement if the boys hid their hands in the pocket. Perfect.

Spider frowned and Conan gasped as Spider lifted him up by his upper arm, fingers digging into his bicep. Conan winced in pain at the pressure as he felt his shoulder straining with the effort to not dislocate. Spider warned, red goggles glinting threateningly.

"I thought I told you not to speak."

Suddenly Snake was empty handed as Kaito was there, scooping up Conan so he wasn't just dangling by his arm. He soothed, with a pacifying smile on his face as he pulled Conan back against his chest protectively, the boy's arm still in Spider's hand, but now supporting the detective's weight.

"Ma Spider, he is just a child. Relax."

Conan released a breath and took a small comfort at feeling KID close, literally having his back. KID seemed calm and his usual self, but Conan could once again feel KID's body language. The slight tremble of rage and the strong pulse of his heart told him the real story. It looked like the thief was getting impatient with going along with what the assassins wanted, and that little stunt had almost pushed past that limit. He was as well, but it was not time yet. This was all very delicate; they needed to believe that they were winning, even though they weren't. Kaito refused to crumple his stance as he felt Snake join the fray, holding a pistol to his head.

"Drop him KID."

He ignored him, not take his eyes off of Spider.

"Spider, drop him."

The tone was smooth, almost a suggestion, but everyone heard the slight warning undertone. Spider gave a smirk, before gently lowering Conan back to the ground. Conan gave Kaito a curt nod, before jumping out of his arms. Kaito allowed Snake to take him into his custody again, but his indigo eyes sparked; Spider just earned another prank on him when they finally got out of this mess.

Conan was shuffled into the passenger side, while Kaito was shoved unceremoniously behind him. Spider took the wheel while Snake sat across from Kaito, glaring at him with the pistol leveled between them, eyeing his every move.

This was fine, however. Out of the two of them, Kaito had far better slight of hand, and could fly under the radar with his messages while Snake was watching him like a hawk. Conan, who was worse, could deal with Spider whose main focus would be driving and taking directions couldn't give as much attention to the boy. Plus, as an added bonus, they could see each other in the side mirror. Conan and Kaito locked eyes in the mirror and gave each other minute nods.

"First head to Beika. I will give you better directions once you get there."

Conan ordered softly. Spider started the engine, advising intimidatingly.

"If you give one wrong direction Boya, KID dies."

Conan wanted to give a snarky reply but decided to be tactful and keep his mouth shut. He needed to play the helpless child act for just a little while longer.

Kaito waited until they were on the road, before tapping on the earpiece in his pocket methodically. After his last adventure with Conan, he had studied Morse code thoroughly until he knew it cold, just in case the need for it ever arose again. Now, he was thanking his planning skills as he tapped a simple word.

_Plan?_

They needed to keep their communication to a minimum and as concise as possible. They couldn't afford for their captors to get wise and find out about their communication. He kept his eyes front, but in his peripheral, he saw Conan in the side mirror giving him a glance and a small nod. His fingers pressed against the small speaker, concentrating on the barely felt taps on the other end.

_Divide. Attack._

Kaito remained completely neutral and he digested the new information. Yes, once they got to the Kudo Manor, if Conan managed to lead one of them into the house to pick up Pandora, he was fully confident in their ability to tackle them individually. Which led to the next problem: getting Pandora before them. He could toss a knockout bomb at his person, probably Snake, since Spider seemed to take an interest in Conan, and then be in the house to help Conan deal with his person. Now that that was kind of planned, the next course of action was to get to the gem before them. Both assassins wouldn't stay down for long, so knowing the jewel's location would save them precious time. He tapped a little quicker as Conan gave Spider a direction in the front seat.

_Pandora. Where?_

If he could get into the house and get to Pandora before them, he could possibly rectify this whole situation. He could get Conan and Pandora without anyone losing their life or the precious gem. Surely Conan would tell him now the location right. He glanced back at the mirror again, only to see Conan staring at him, with a twinkle of disbelief in his eyes. Kaito realized his mistake and sighed inwardly. He felt the taps against his fingertips.

_You don't know?_

He clenched his jaw. Conan had expected him to figure it out, and normally he would have found the location, being the phantom thief that he was, but Conan was more secretive then he expected and hadn't even given any hints to the whereabouts of Pandora. He saw the smug look on Conan's face even without looking directly at it and bit back a sigh again. He wasn't going to hear the end of this was he? Conan was going to gloat on this forever. But they didn't really have time, and he would lay his pride to one side for now. He tapped hesitantly.

_Hint._

Conan's lips twitched into the smallest of smug smiles, the one Kaito despised on the detective's face, the one that promised teasing and merciless arrogance. He worried that would deter the hint, but he felt the steady pulse, strong against his fingertips.

_K.I.R.I.N_ _H.O.R.N._

_Kirin's horn._

Kaito froze, mind whirring. Kirin's horn? That name rang a bell, as he sifted through the hundreds of heists he had held. Ah that's right. He remembered that heist, with the detective boys. He had played Nakamori Keibu.

What did that have to do with now though? Did that heist have something similar? He was so close to the truth; he could feel it. Wait, he remembered. He had knocked Conan out in an attempt to use him to escape, just like Conan had done the night before. Was that the only similarity though? No Conan wouldn't have brought it up unless there was something else. Where had he hid the jewel during that heist?

Wait a moment. He had hidden the jewel in Conan's clothes in order to take it off of him later when he delivered him to the hospital.

Kaito's stomach dropped and he stiffened slightly.

Oh, he was going to _murder_ that conniving detective.

His other hand slowly dropped down to cradle the two fake jewels in his pocket, feeling them through the fabric of his pants. Of course. It would have been so easy for Conan to pull out one of the fake jewels to hide somewhere in the house. Hide a tree in a forest, or a real gem among well-made fakes and it would have been impossible for him to guess. He had made sure when he made the fakes to make them look as authentic as possible, so it was even hard for him to tell, at least in daylight. Although, it did make the most sense now that he thought about it. Conan wouldn't want the real Pandora to be unprotected. Now he felt like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

He glanced toward the side mirror to see Conan's eyes light up, the detective understanding that Kaito had figured it out. He tried to admonish with his eyes because really, Snake had _held it in his hands!_ But Conan just continued to give him that confident smirk. Now though, the plan was much easier to see. Once they got there and hopefully separated the two assassins, he wouldn't have to worry about grabbing Conan and Pandora, just worrying about the boy. Yes, that made things easier. Would Snake and Spider find that suspicious though? No, they knew he would prioritize life, over the jewel which he could retrieve later. This could work.

They drove in almost silence, it only being broken by Conan giving the odd direction or two, telling Spider to turn down streets towards their destination. Kaito kept eyeing Snake, fidgeting in his seat slightly as he prepared himself. This was a small space, so he needed to have a plan and be ready.

"Stop squirming thief."

Kaito smirked confidently, portraying his KID persona for real for the first time all day. He had had to play the desperate thief, but it was high time for the real Kaitou KID to make an appearance.

"Sorry Snake, can't help it. Sitting still isn't exactly my style."

Snake narrowed his eyes irritably.

"Neither is not shooting you."

Kaito chuckled.

"Oh you sweet talker you."

"Shut up, both of you."

Spider ordered from the front seat. Kaito raised his hands to rest them behind his head, keeping his movements slow so Snake didn't blow his head off, the picture of absolute casualness with a gun to his head.

"Come on Spider, you are a magician, you should get it."

Conan was fighting hard not to face palm, he could tell. But he had the slight leverage of needing to stay alive to give Pandora's location/Conan's cooperation, so they wouldn't shoot him just yet. Spider didn't grace him with a reply, only giving a warning glance int he rearview mirror. Kaito closed his eyes, pretending to nap.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the Victorian style house. Spider turned the key and the engine shut off. He unbuckled his seat belt.

"I am taking the boy in to get it. You stay here with the thief."

Ah, so they had the same thought, to separate them so they could 'take care of them'. Kaito's window of opportunity was very short; if he had to take a guess, he was going to be shot as soon as Conan and Spider were inside the house, shutting the front door and cutting off their view of his execution. That was when he would strike as well, Conan's gaze met his, glinting confidently as Spider dragged him from the car. Kaito could practically hear him saying 'good luck.'

Kaito watched as they went up the sidewalk, dexterous fingers picking the lock on his handcuffs, sliding the smoke bombs into the palms of his hand. They were climbing the stairs, reaching for the door handle. Snake smirked cocking the pistol in his hands.

"Finally, Kaitou KID. I can finally get rid—"

Kaito saw the front door close and literally exploded. BANG

Snake blinked at the sudden loud noise and instantly the car was filled with smoke. Instinctively he shot the gun, bullet pinging into the door, instead of the phantom thief, who seemed to have vanished. He waved the smoke away from his face.

"What the—"

The pistol was slapped from his hand and Snake looked up. Kaito had threw the smoke bombs at Snake and had flipped over into the passenger front seat. Then he had somersaulted forward to the driver's seat, so he was directly in front of Snake. He had reached over, using the driver's seat as a shield. He grabbed the pistol with one hand and had his card gun out in the other, shooting some of his cards that sprayed a special smoke, combining anesthetic powder, chili powder, pepper, and sneezing powder, making sure to hold his breath.

Snake immediately began sneezing uncontrollably, hacking and coughing in an awful display, with liquid spilling from his eyes, nose and mouth to make even the worst allergic reaction look tame. The more the sneezing powder chili powder and pepper caused him to sneeze and cough, the more air would get sucked in, the more the anesthetic powder would be forced into his system. Kaito rammed his way through the driver's door, slamming it shut and making sure to hit the child lock, keeping Snake in the car with the devilish concoction. One buffoon down, now to rescue Conan.

He sprinted up the stairs to the front door, easing it open and sneaking inside. Now, where were they?

A yelp upstairs made his decision for him. He was up the stairs in a second, using his grappling gun to rocket him forward and he spun down the hallway, toward the door that had a light on. He slammed through the door, rushing into the scene.

* * *

Conan kept eyeing the assassin as they shut the front door.

"Tell me Boya, where is it?"

He needed to get Spider as far away from Kaito and Snake as possible. He was sure that as soon as he provided the chance, KID would take care of Snake. He had to keep up the pretense for as long as possible.

"I hid it upstairs."

Spider glanced around the house looking for traps, before whisking Conan up the stairs, to his bedroom. Conan glanced at the soccer ball that he had next to his old bed as Spider walked around. Conan pointed to the closet.

"There is a button there, open it and it should show the safe it is in."

Spider stalked forward, turning his back on Conan, which was a big mistake on his part. The detective smirked, creeping over to the soccer ball, lifting one foot to flick on his power shoes.

The assassin looked around, feeling the wall, so he was completely blindsided by the soccer ball that caught him in the back of the head. He stumbled, falling to the floor. Conan sprinted forward, reaching for the button to uncover the safe. The Pandora in it was fake, but he had to act like it was real. He didn't put as much power into the kick, so Spider wouldn't stay down for long. He needed to see and take back the fake Pandora no matter what.

He glanced down at the prone assassin as he flicked the combination into the dial. He was stirring, and he hurriedly pulled the gem into his hand with a handkerchief. He turned, walking back toward the closet door.

Unsurprisingly, a hand reached out grabbing his ankle. Conan let out a startled yelp as he fell flat, jewel bouncing out of his hand against the hardwood floor. He glanced back to see Spider leering at him.

"Thought you could get the drop on me Boya? Big mistake."

Conan gritted his teeth, kicking back at the assassin's hand. He had to put up a fight, make it as believable as possible.

Suddenly KID was there in the doorway. Conan gasped as he was yanked out of Spider's grip, and KID threw something directly in the assassin's face that exploded in smoke, and glitter. Conan yelled as he was hauled toward the door.

"Wait, Pandora!"

KID ordered, playing along as he forcibly hugged Conan to his chest, yanking him out of the room.

"We can retrieve it later."

Conan found himself out of the room and down the hallway. He lightly tapped the thief's hand.

"Let me go."

KID shook his head continuing to sprint toward the end of the hallway, where a window was letting in the almost afternoon sunlight.

"Hold on Tantei-kun."

Within milliseconds the window was open, and KID had his signature hang-glider extended and they were leaping from the second story window. Conan instinctively tensed, hugging the arm that embraced him tightly as KID reached into his breast pocket with his other hand, pulling out his grappling gun. He shot it toward the roof of another house, using it to rocket himself up to a higher altitude. He did this several times, speedily escaping their pursuers until Kudo Manor wasn't even seen anymore.

Conan opened his mouth to talk to KID, but the thief suddenly divebombed, running across the roof of a building, flipping and dropping down into an alley. Conan blinked twice, and they were on the ground and KID was changed into another disguise, his normal black jeans, black cap and a black turtleneck. His face was different through, a mask of a nondescript police officer from his task force that Conan had seen several times. The Phantom Thief pulled Conan further into the alley, away from the street and behind some dumpsters. First order of business was to make sure Conan was all right, before going back and tailing the assassins back to their base. KID knelt down, and Conan could see the concern in his ally's eyes as he looked him over.

"Are you ok?"

Conan finally took the time to take in a breath. All of that was done within a minute, and they had ended up several blocks from the house, and KID was already changed into another person entirely. No wonder he was considered an escape artist. The sheer speed and precision were enough to make him feel impressed of KID's abilities, but what else was new.

"I am fine, are you ok?"

KID nodded. Both of them finally relaxed, processing everything that had happened in the past hour, the stress of almost dying and almost giving up their prize, and of course acting out of character for both of them, putting up with all of the bull crap Snake and Spider had put them through was exhausting. Kaito slumped against the dumpster, looking relieved and tired.

"Tantei-kun, for my sanity, how much of that was part of the plan?"

Conan blinked up at him innocently.

"Almost all of it, why?"

KID closed his eyes.

"What parts weren't planned?"

Conan counted on his fingers.

"Didn't expect them to find me at your safe house, and I didn't expect to get caught in Spider's illusion, or at least for that long."

Kaito sighed. Ok, so Conan really did have everything under control, even though it didn't feel like it ninety percent of the time.

"Ok Tantei-kun, it is time to start telling me this plan, because I thought for sure they were going to murder you. It would have been so much easier if I had known what was going on."

Conan sat down next to the thief, extending his legs.

"I needed you to act correctly KID. If you hadn't done things just right, they wouldn't have bought it. Besides, I was going to, but they showed up quicker than I expected. I had no time."

KID gave him a sidelong glance.

"Again, I am a much better actor then you are Tantei-kun. There should have been no reason why you couldn't tell me the plan ahead of time, back when we were at Kudo Manor this morning."

Conan protested.

"I thought I did perfectly fine! You have to remember my mother is a famous actress. I can act the part that I need to."

He settled down, explaining quietly.

"You acted just how I needed you to."

KID closed his eyes, ordering softly.

"The plan Tantei-kun. Now."

Conan gave him a glance, before explaining.

"Well, after you got back to the safehouse, I was going to tell you this, but then things happened. As soon as we were ready, we were going to lure them out like we did. Once they caught us, they would interrogate us, and I knew that if they threatened me, you would act and spill the location of the fake Pandora. I had to push them a little bit, but they finally managed to make you give up the fake location. We escort them there, separate them and take them down, while they take the fake Pandora, and we escape, supposedly with our tails between our legs and desperate. I think we did that pretty well."

KID held up his hands and snapped, displaying the jewels that had previously been in his pocket.

"Really Tantei-kun? Hiding it on my person? Didn't we decide that not hiding it on us was safer?"

Conan smirked.

"Yeah exactly, no one expected it right? I set it up that way so you would instantly assume that I had hid it in the house. I told you I hid it in a safe place."

KID snapped his attention on the boy, giving a mild glare as he protested with some frustration leaking into his tone.

"Snake held it in his hands! How is that safe?"

Conan smiled at the thief's outburst.

"Yeah, thank goodness you had made multiple fakes. If it was just one he wouldn't have believed it, but since there were two, it made it much more believable. They didn't expect you to have it on you, because they knew they had a high chance of catching you and they knew you didn't want to take that chance."

Conan gave him a confident look.

"KID, you have invested your whole life into this gem. You would protect it with your life; I know it. That's why I didn't leave it unprotected at a house and made you carry it. You have proven your ability to escape situations, and to escape with jewels many times over. I knew of all places, you were the safest."

Kaito gave an exasperated sigh.

"Again, I gave up Pandora's location to them to keep you safe. You were incorrect in your theory."

Conan narrowed his eyes.

"You gave the location I wanted them to know. I didn't realize you actually didn't know the location. Could you not tell the difference in the fakes?"

Kaito closed his eyes to ignore the growing smug smirk on the detective's face.

"I made them very well, and preconceived notions played a part. It didn't occur to me. A truly amateur mistake."

Conan nodded, still smugly smirking.

"Yeah I thought you figured it out ages ago. That wasn't like you, to make those kinds of errors KID."

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I had more pressing matters, like keeping a certain trouble magnet out of trouble. Seriously Tantei-kun, you caused me so many heart attacks over the past hour."

Conan placed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Would you like me to make it up to you?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How so?"

Conan held out his hand.

"First, I do believe you have something that belongs to me?"

Kaito blinked before whisking Conan's signature glasses into his hand. Conan took them smooshed them onto his face, relaxing as he truly became Conan again. It had been a little unnerving to not have his disguise on. He fiddled with his shirt, pulling out the body cam that he had hidden in his buttons.

"Well, the first thing is I have had this thing on and rolling since I left the safe house. If we don't get them for anything else, kidnapping and threatening a child we can definitely put them away for. Don't worry I can scrub the first few minutes if you don't want your safe house location in there for the courts. But this will at least give us a little evidence to make them suspicious."

He reached up to tap the button on the frame of his glasses, grinning at the two yellow blinking dots that were very close together.

"Secondly, I managed to put transmitters on both of them, so we can follow them at a leisurely pace. They will think that is the real Pandora and take it to their boss, and they won't figure out it is a fake until tonight when the moon comes up, so that gives us all afternoon to follow them, find their hideout, and plan a strategy on how to take them down."

Kaito gaped slightly.

"Wait, when did you put transmitters on them?"

Conan just grinned.

"They both were really rough with me. It was easy."

_Conan pushed against Snake's foot that was pinning him against the wall, sliding the transmitter into his pant leg._

_He wrestled with Spider, who was taunting KID down the hall, slipping the transmitter into his arm sleeve, making it look like he was trying to hit the man's wrist to make him let go of his neck._

He chuckled at the absolute disbelief on Kaito's face.

"Come on KID-san, did you really think I was going to let them escape?"

Kaito just stared at him before pulling his cap lower of his face, enough to hide his eyes, but not his grateful smile. He had had his misgiving on letting the detective brat join his plans and had even put up with the frustrations that had come with it. He hated not knowing what the plan was, and dealing with Conan's life being in constant jeopardy, and of course him tricking him about Pandora. Now though, he was forever grateful he had gone with his gut to invite Conan. Any frustration was forgiven because of the absolute success the detective was currently having at hunting down the prey that eluded him for years.

The detective had exceeded his expectations once again. Not only had he come up with the plan that would put the criminals that had plagued him for so long behind bars, but had gotten them out with minimal injuries, had reacted quickly to save Jii-chan, and had even put a plan into action that would gather evidence against them to help in the legal process. Everything was methodical, and he had been foolish to doubt the boy detective.

"Tantei-kun, you…"

Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Why KID-san, were you about to thank me?"

Kaito snapped out of his gratefulness with a huff, getting back into business.

"Not until this is completely over."

Conan smirked, standing straight up again.

"First thing first. We need to secure my backpack from that clocktower, and get some police officers to get those other minor agents arrested right?"

Kaito nodded.

"I can give them a tip, but we shouldn't get involved personally with the arrest. I am sure you of all people know how long witness statements last."

Conan nodded.

"Right."

He sighed.

"We don't really have transportation though."

"My bike is still at that train station Tantei-kun."

Conan blinked, before nodding.

"Right."

Kaito stood up, following the detective out into the street.

"So, what is the plan now?"

Conan glanced around, and Kaito could tell he was analyzing the people around them, looking carefully for any threats hidden in the crowds.

"Well after securing our supplies, we should check and follow them, like you said, at a distance. Once we find their hideout with hopefully their boss, I will turn all scheming over to you. After all, catching criminals may be my specialty, but breaking into places is yours."

Kaito grinned. Oh yes. Finally, he could feel like he was in control of taking down Snake and Spider, and of course the mysterious boss that had ordered his father's death.

"I like that proposal Tantei-kun. Although…I don't know how to feel about you getting to listen to my strategies for heists."

Conan blinked up at him innocently.

"Why? After this is over, you won't have a purpose as a thief anymore, right? So, will you continue doing heists?"

Kaito hesitated before shrugging.

"I don't quite know yet Tantei-kun. I might have one to announce my retirement for sure, and whatever old man Suzuki comes up with, but who knows what the future holds."

They continued walking for a bit, before Conan gasped. He had completely forgotten in all the chaos.

"Oh, how is your assistant? Is he ok?"

Kaito nodded, noting that Conan got the gender of Jii-chan correct. Did he deduce it, or did Jii-chan let him know his identity? Thoughts for later.

"Banged up, but alive. I sent him into hiding."

Conan let out a relieved sigh.

"Good. He was reckless."

Kaito snorted.

"You are the last person to complain about someone's reckless behavior."

Conan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I can take care of myself."

Kaito deadpanned, turning toward the station.

"Might I remind you that you or I could have died multiple times in the last hour because of your behavior?"

Conan shrugged.

"All under control KID. I didn't die, and neither did you."

He glanced up at his criminal companion.

"Not to mention, I know you cared about me as a friend, but I didn't expect for you to try so hard to keep me alive. You went beyond my expectations."

Kaito's poker face twitched slightly in utter bafflement. Really? After everything they had been through, he doubted KID's care of him? He explained easily.

"First of all, I dragged you into this mess and you are my responsibility. Second of all, I dislike all murder, like any other normal human being. Thirdly, yes, my dear Tantei-kun, I thought we already established that we were friends?"

Conan blinked.

"No, I know that, but KID, Pandora could have been lost to them. You were willing to throw that away to keep my alive, and unharmed?"

Kaito shrugged nonchalantly.

"Gems can always be recovered; lives cannot Tantei-kun. You knew this didn't you? That's why you put it into your strategy."

Conan nodded. He had played into KID's good-naturedness, and it had paid off, leading their enemies, who also knew KID, into a trap. He had used their knowledge against them.

"Yes, and now they think they have won, and they will be overconfident and careless. That will make it even easier to topple."

Kaito grinned, and suppressed a shiver at the same time, as Conan's eyes glinted as hard as steel, completely focused on his prey. He was so glad the chibi Tantei was on his side this time.

They had successfully escaped, and now they can finally begin a counterattack. Kaito couldn't help the mischievous grin cross his face. Snake, Spider, their whole organization, was finally going to get their just desserts, and then some including the pranks he had planned in his head during his capture. It was time to begin their counterattack. No more pretending to be afraid or acting the correct way like some play that only he and Conan were the actors in. No, now was the time to show the crows just how terrifying a boy detective, and a nonlethal Phantom Thief was going to was going to be so much fun.


End file.
